The world is made up of Fan Girls?
by Banpaia Bara
Summary: Love is tested, enemies are made, secrets come into the light. On top of all of that Kat has a disturbing new vision from Aerith. All in chapter 28.
1. Pepper Spray

Pepper Spray

Kat a high school girl with black hair that was a little longer than waist length walked down the ally she took to get from school to her part time job quickly. Her light green eyes with the blue around the edge of her iris, looked bored and tired. She hadn't slept at all the other night in order to study for her test that she would have studied for if her Final Fantasy games didn't looks so great at the time. She walked into the game store and dropped her bag behind the counter and put on the apron that had the company name on it. She had a few Final Fantasy pins on the sides of the apron but nothing else. A guy looked over at her and said

"Well Kat you are late again. Be thankful I covered for you." He put the magazine down and stretched some. He was taller than Kat being 20 while she was only 16.

"Thanks John, I'm sorry my test ran long." She said jumping over the counter and sliding off the other side next to John.

"Its alright, means I get to stay and piss off my land lord even more."

"Won't she lock the gate soon?" Kat said looking at the clock it was 6:30

"Naa, she doesn't close the gate until 7:10. I just love getting there after she closes the gate and then making her open it up again or just jumping over it showing her how easy it would be to break in. His brown eyes paused while looking over Kat. He was looking into her eyes.

"Well look who is the first little gamer to get sick with Geostigma." he said with a smile.

"They are better than those stupid glasses I have." Kat said with a smile. John was always nice to her, he always seemed to notice the little changes she made to herself.

"How long are you here for tonight?"

"I'm here till ten. I wish Mr. Soma would just close the store after 8, no one ever comes after 8."

"No he hasn't closed the store that early since the one kid came in and bought 3 systems at once. Biggest sale to ever happen, you think he will give up the hope that it will happen again?"

"Your right, I don't see the point though." Kat complained.

"You can always work somewhere else."

"No way! Are you kidding me the employee discount is to good to give up. Without that I wouldn't even have a playstation2." Kat almost yelled at John.

"Then stop complaining. Well I best go, will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Ya I'll be fine."

"Ok don't let Soma catch you playing Final Fantasy on the job again though."

"I can finally buy Final Fantasy XII what are you talking about?" Kat yelled at him as John walked out. The hours went by slowly and no one came. At that time business was slow, with everyone already playing their FF12 no one needed anything until another game came out.

Kat messed with a keychain with an FMA character on it. It was the some person with glove that had writing on it in a military uniform. Kat sat waiting for closing time trying not to look at the stand for the Final Fantasy games, the temptation would be to much for her to handle. When closing time came Mr. Soma walked out from the back. He had brown hair and had a light blue dress shirt on with black dress pants.

"Well Kat I think that you can have this. It isn't on the shelves anymore." He handed her an art tub and within it held Final Fantasy posters, and her pay check.

"Thank you Mr. Soma!" Kat said with a little squeal.

Mr. Soma laughed and said " Well it is better to make use of something rather than throwing it out. You can go now."

"Ya ok." Kat grabbed her bag and walked out with the art tube with the posters inside it. She took the same ally way to skip a few block so she could get to her apartment sooner. While she walked down the dark ally she herd the rustle of rat digging through garbage. The sound always sent shivers down her back. It was the same sound in the movies that meant someone or something was going to get you. Looking over her shoulder Kat saw nothing. Her mind wandering she thought of the posters. She knew Sephiroth would be on one of the posters just because most people liked Cloud more. Thinking more of the posters her Fan girl side took over and she though of how cool it would be to meet some of the characters. A small list went off in her mind of who she would want to meet: Sephiroth, Cloud, and Vincent. She had stopped walking thinking of how great it would be to meet them. Her mind wishing over and over that they were real. Suddenly three explosions went off around her, white clouds were left after the ear ringing noise. Instinct made Kat grab her pepper spray. In front of her someone was standing with blond hair. They stepped towards her and she shot the spray at the person holding the trigger down for a good 20 seconds while the peppery spray hit the person. They backed away and screamed in a voice that Kat knew all to well.

"Crap! What the hell is that!"

"The clouds cleared and Kat was surrounded by Sephiroth to her right Vincent to her left and Cloud right in front of her screaming about the pepper spray. Sephiroth was laughing hysterically. While Vincent smirked with a faint snicker. Sephiroth dew his sword still laughing and aimed to slash down Cloud. Kat grabbed a handful of his silver hair and held on as tight as she could, he tried to jump being jerked back and landing on the wet dirty ground his sword dangerously close to my legs.

"What the hell was that for!" Sephiroth yelled.

"I- I don't want you to kill Cloud, Or anyone else. You have killed enough."

"How the hell do you know-" he paused when he looked at my eyes. Kat knew he was looking at my eye color, with the contacts she looked like she had Geosigma and Kat thought he believed that she did.

"Sephiroth, why not listen to the reason why she brought us here. There must be a reason for her calling us three to this world." Vincent said. He was leaning against the brick wall and glanced over to Cloud with his crimson eyes.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Cloud asked he had stopped rubbing his eyes but they continued to water.

"Um…this is pepper spray." Kat said holding up the can of pepper spray. Cloud shielded his eyes. Kat lowered the can to just have it taken by Vincent. He studied it looking at it trying to figure out how it worked. She snatched the can back and stuffed it into my bag.

"Come on, we need to get to my place before anyone sees your three."

"Why does it matter if they see us?" Sephiroth asked

"Everyone in this world knows you three they obsess over you. I don't want crowds to form."

"Fine lets go." Sephiroth said sheathing his sword after standing up. Kat lead them to my apartment using only the back roads as much as possible. Waiting until a group of school girls walked around the corner. Then Kat lead the group into the apartment complex. Everyone was us stairs at the roof party or in their rooms making it easy for Kat to sneak the three Final Fantasy characters up to her room. Once in her room Kat dropped her bag and sat on the couch with a sigh. Sephiroth looked around the small apartment then looked over at Kat.

"Tell us, why did you summon us here?"

"I didn't mean to, it was a mistake it think." She said pulling off her shoes.

"You think? There must be a reason that you summoned us here." Cloud grumbled.

"I didn't actually think that I could summon any of you here. But I have and I don't know what to do."

"Don't mind Cloud, he is just upset that you sprayed him with that stuff." Vincent said sitting down next to Kat.

"Well, can you at least tell us why we had to sneak around to get here?" Sephiroth asked propping his sword against the wall.

"Everyone in this world knows about you three. They obsess over you. And if anyone found out that you were here in this world my apartment would be over run with fan girls."

"Fan girls?" Cloud asked still rubbing his eyes they were puffy and red from the pepper spray.

"Fan girls are girls that obsess over people and if they find out where the person they obsess lives or is staying they won't stop going there. I know this because I am a fan girl myself. I hate to say it but there are many twisted people out there that take their obsession over you to an unhealthy level."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"Alright you asked for it." Kat said pulling her laptop off the table and going to one of the yaoi sites that featured Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent. She clicked on one of the pictures of Cloud and Sephiroth in the bath tub together. Turning the screen so they could see.

"What the hell! I would never do anything like that!" Sephiroth yelled

"Who the hell are these perverts!" Cloud screamed.

"That is disgusting." Vincent said not even looking at the screen.

"I told you that there are some twisted people with a lot of free time on their hands." Kat said. Though she didn't say it she often visited that sight. She _is_ a fan girl after all. Kat closed the window and put the screen of her laptop down and said. " You guys need something to wear besides that. You will be mobbed if you go around like that." She said answering their question before they asked it.

"So where are we going to get something else to wear?" Vincent asked.

"Come on, I'll take you three to the store." _' Good by Final Fantasy 12.' _she thought as she pulled her shoes back on. All three of the Final Fantasy characters waited for her by the door while she got her money that was saved to buy FFXII. AT the store she helped them Find out their sizes and then grabbed jeans and shirts from the discount area. Buying stuff on normal price was to expensive for Kat. The entire time that they shopped people had stopped looking at Sephiroth Cloud and Vincent. Guys just looked at them then went on. The girls that saw them on the other hand had started to form a group around giggling and whispering to each other. Kat didn't mind the girls hanging around the Final Fantasy characters. If anything they would buy them something. Cloud was looking at the sweat shirts while Vincent examined the T-shirts. On the other hand Sephiroth was trying on pants. He walked out of the changing room in a pair of trip pants that had chains and straps of fabric attacked. The pants fit well on him but it wants his pants that had the girls giggling. He hadn't taken a shirt to try on so he was shirt less. A girl walked over to Sephiroth with a bag and set it down saying.

"Here, I bought these for you Sephiroth." Before Sephiroth could reply she turned and ran off. The girls that were with her giggled. Sephiroth looked in the bag and pulled out some shirts that looked to be XL. I smirked the plan of getting the others to buy the Final Fantasy characters stuff was working.

"Hey Kat, how much is this?" Cloud asked looking at a sweat shirt that was black with a wolf picture on the back. I looked at the tag and read it out loud.

"This is 20 dollars. I don't have that much."

"I'll buy it for you Cloud!" one of the girls asked running up taking the sweat shirt and asking "Is there anything else?"

" Um…ya." Cloud looked at me I smiled and said.

"I'm sure Cloud would love it if you bought that for him." Kat said the girl giggled and as she backed away he was surrounded by girls giggling and talking to him.

"It is ok, I don't need all of this." Vincent said as girls crowded around him with bags of shirts and jeans for him.

"Ok come on guys we need to go."

As the Final Fantasy characters walked out with Kat the fan girls looked happy that they had taken the stuff they bought for them but sad that they left. Kat had a bag with some stuff in it she bought for herself.

Back at the apartment.

"That was murder!" Cloud said sitting on the couch with bags sitting on the ground happily full of shirts and jeans.

Sephiroth and Vincent looked wiped out as well.

"I had no idea it would be that bad." Sephiroth muttered.

"Well you had no shirt on what did you expect?" Kat said with a little giggle at how tired they all were.

"I think I could fall asleep right here." Cloud muttered sitting on the ground next to the door. Kat sat on the couch next to Vincent and Sephiroth leaned against the coffee table.

"You weren't kidding when you said they would gather and not leave us alone." Sephiroth muttered.

"Yes well you three better get to sleep. There is a guest room over to the right. My room is down the hall if you need anything ask. Oh ya and the bathroom is right across from your room." Kat said picking up her bags and putting them in her room. She helped the three put their stuff in the dresser in the guest room. Vincent's stuff was in the in the closet while Sephiroth and Cloud shared the dresser. The guest room have two twin beds. Vincent had said that he would sleep on the couch and he did.

"You two better not fight you here? If I have to deal with that then I'm going to get out my pepper spray." Cloud gave my back pack a little glare then flopped down on the bed.

"Whatever." Sephiroth said stretching his arms above his head.

"Ok well I'm going to bed, oh and Chi is somewhere around here, don't kill him. He is a little black cat." Kat said walking out of the guest bedroom she looked over at the couch and Vincent seemed to be asleep already. Kat got into her pajamas and crawled into her twin bed. Clapping her hands the lights went out and shadows took the room.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell John what happened." She muttered to herself then fell asleep.


	2. Cultural Festival

Culture Festival

Kat woke up with her purring black kitten Chi sitting on her chest waiting for her to get up and feed him. Kat grabbed the small cat and hugged him then sat up. She had a bad case of bed head, clumps of her hair stuck out every which way. Kat got up dressing she went to the bathroom and washed her hair in the sink. When Kat was ready for the day she went to the kitchen walking past Vincent asleep on the couch still. Filling Chi's bowl she grabbed a snack bar for herself and ate it quickly. The sun hadn't risen yet, and Kat was fond of starting her day walking around the dark apartment. Turning around in front of Kat was Vincent looking tired still but fully awake.

"Where are you going?"

"School." Kat said finishing off her snack bar. In the dark apartment Vincent was strangely dreamy looking. Kat could feel herself blushing, turning away from him she picked up Chi and turned around again. Vincent was still standing in front of her his eyes darting to the cat in Kats arms.

"This is Chi." Kat introduced her kitten. Chi batted at the hair hanging in front of Vincent's face playfully.

--- 30 minute later at school---

Vincent and the others didn't follow Kat to school but Kat was planning to tell her friends about the three today. The classes passed quickly and lunch time came around.

"Did you hear? Kristen claims she bought Vincent Valentine a sweat shirt." Kats friend Kelly said.

"I herd that Sephiroth, Cloud, and Vincent were all out shopping last night. It was past 10:30."

Ivy said her eyes shining, she loved Cloud and the thought of him actually being real was over whelming.

"Guys, I have talked to all three." Kat said her fan girl said taking over her.

"Really! Where are they?" Kelly asked, she was a Vincent lover.

"Dude they are staying at my apartment."

"What!" Ivy said while Kelly snorted her drink in surprise.

"Vincent, Cloud, and Sephiroth are staying at my place." Kat said again.

"I took them out shopping last night after work, and Kristen did buy Vincent a sweat shirt."

"Can we meet them?" Kelly asked fully recovered now from snorting her drink.

"Sure, after I get done with work you two can come over."

"Lets go now, we don't need to stay today, its Friday."

"Ya lets go now Kat."

"Dude my moms going to kill me if I skip more school."

"Fine give me the key to your apartment, we'll go with out you." Ivy said holding out her hand.

"I'm not giving you my key, it's the only one I have."

"You wont give me your key, you can get another one!" Ivy said getting mad.

"No, I am not giving out my key."

"Ivy just drop it we'll go after school." Kelly said trying to calm her friend down.

"No! She just wants to keep them to herself! She doesn't plan on introducing us at all!" Ivy yelled at Kelly. Ivy grabbed Kat's bag and started to go through it for the key.

"Ivy, no you cant have my key!" Kat said pulling her bag back. Ivy stood up and gabbed the bag again. Kat didn't let go of her bag determined to not let Ivy get her key. Kelly slapped Ivy across the check and said.

"Your so selfish Ivy. You always think about yourself over anyone else. That apartment is Kat's home and if she doesn't want to give you the key that's fine. She said after she was done with work." Ivy glared at Kat then turned and walked away cussing. Kat stood up and said.

"Thank you, I don't know what got into her."

"Kat, Ivy can't stand the fact that you are with those Final Fantasy characters. It upsets her that they are staying with you. She doesn't even know if you are telling the truth or not, she wants to find out for herself." Kelly turned to Kat her eyes full of tears.

"And now that we have rejected her commands she has rejected us." Kat looked at the ground and said.

"Kelly, I know Ivy was a good friend of yours but, I can't just give away my key to anyone that asks."

"I know, and I prefer you to continue doing that." Kelly said. The bell rang and Kat walked away from her friend back to class.

After school Kat saw Cloud waiting out front of the school in a sweat shirt and jeans. Kat walked over to him and asked.

"You came to pick me up?"

"I came to find out where you went, I don't like the looks of this place."

"No one does it's a school. Come on we are going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"Work, I don't go home before going to work."

They walked together to the game store.

"Kat, your finally here on time." John said as Kat walked in the store with Cloud following her.

"Ya, I know."

" Who is this?" John asked looking at Cloud.

"Come on a gamer like you doesn't know him?"

"eh?…"

"John meet Cloud Strife."

John looked confused for a moment the laughed at Kat and said.

"Your given me crap. This is Cloud from Final Fantasy VII?"

"Ya, the one and only."

"Cool, I think I'll stick around for a bit." John said with a smirk. Kat put her apron on and jumped over the counter and said.

"Hey Cloud can you come with me for a moment." I said walking to the back. There were costumes of characters from games and movies in the back. I got a replica of Clouds outfit that he wore in Advent Children and said. "Put this on and stand out front of the store, once some people come over to talk to you tell them that there are great sales inside."

"Why?"

"Because the more money made each night means I get more money in my pay check." Kat said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Changing room is down the hall." I said with a smile. After Cloud was in costume Kat made him go out front and told him to tell John that she would be out in a moment. Cloud walked to the front of the store again and John said with amusement.

"She talked you into putting the costume on. Heh you really look like Cloud from Final Fantasy."

"You don't believe Kat when she says I'm from Final Fantasy?"

"No that's not it. I believe most of what she says. But how can you be from Final Fantasy? It is a game. There is no one named Cloud."

"Ahem." Kat said walking out of the back. She was dressed up like Vincent, she looked exactly like the gun slinger only more feminine than the real Vincent.

"Fine I get it. I'll go change." John said walking to the back coming out 5 minutes later dressed up like Zack from FFVII. Come 9:30 the store was packed full of Final Fantasy fans. Girls hung around Cloud giggling while the guys bought the final fantasy goods that were on sale. Mr. Soma walked out from the back and said

"Kat what is going on?"

Kat gave a person their bag of Final Fantasy stuff and said "You said we need to sell off some of this final fantasy stuff. So we are selling it off." At 10:00 the last few giggling fan girls walked out of the store.

"That was amazing. We haven't ever had this many customers at once." Mr. Soma said shocked.

"Thank Cloud for that he is the one that got them all to come." Kat said.

"We sold much more than Final Fantasy stuff. We are totally out of Guild Wars games." John said stuffing some money into the register.

"I'm going to change." Cloud said walking to the back. After Kat and Cloud changed back into their cloths they walked to Kat's apartment. Walking down the hallway Ivy was at Kat's apartment door slamming on the door yelling.

"Kat I know your in there, you better open this door now!"

"Ivy, go home." Kat said. Ivy whipped around and glared at Kat.

"I knew it. You are keeping them all for yourself!" ivy turned and ran down the hallway making a sharp turn then disappeared around the corner. In Kat's apartment Cloud asked.

"Who was that?"

"She is a girl from school. A fan girl, she came to see you and the others. She is also pissed that I wouldn't give her my key to my apartment."

"Damn, we thought she would never leave." Sephiroth said. He was wearing a T-shirt and trip pants.

"I'm sorry about her she is a fan girl."

"Ya you told us that they would come."

"At least she is gone." Chi came trotting over to Kat rubbing up against her and purring. Kat picked up Chi and cradled the kitten in her arms.

"If you ever see her again Cloud it is best for you to not talk to her."

"Why?"

"Cause you are her favorite character."

"ok I'll stay away from her."

"Same for all of you. She wont take no for an answer and never lets anyone she likes walk away from her."

"Ok. Now you never told us why you summoned us here." Sephiroth said opening a coke.

"Well truly it was an accident. I never meant to bring you here, it kind of just happened."

"So your saying you don't know how to send us back." Vincent said flopping down on the couch.

"Ya." Kat said. "Tomorrow you three are coming with me to school. And you cant kill anyone."

"Sure why not." Sephiroth said drinking the coke.

"Ok, I'll wake you all up when it is time to go. You will be shadows tomorrow."

"shadows?" Vincent asked.

"They are people that are thinking of going to that school. If anyone asks you are just my friends, and not from final fantasy."

"whatever." Sephiroth said looking at Kats trig book.

"Ok I'm going to take a shower, the kitchen has some tacos in the frig you guys can eat those."

Kat went into the bathroom and locked the door. Taking a shower for her felt like all of her problems went down the drain with the dirty water. Kat dropped the soap when trying to put it back in the little holder it had. Not noticing it she stepped on the bar of soap, it slid out from under her and she grabbed the shower curtain pulling it down as she fell. She landed on the hard bottom of the tub and let out a yelp. The door was kicked open by Cloud. He was holding his buster sword like he expected Kat to be under attack.

"Cloud get the hell out!" Kat yelled. With a terrified look Cloud ran out of the bathroom. Kat turned off the water got dressed stomping out of the bathroom she grabbed Vincent's Cerberus gun from the couch and pointed it at Cloud.

"What the hell did you see!" she said pissed off. When Cloud didn't answer Kat prepared to shoot Cloud.

"You ass hole!" She said just to have the gun pulled out of her hands before she could fire.

"Give me that back!" Kat yelled at Sephiroth who was holding the gun and taking the bullets out. When the gun was empty he handed it to Kat and said.

"There have fun." He turned and walked over to Vincent handing him the ammunition for his Cerberus. Kat glared at Cloud raising the gun over her head she was about to hit Cloud with the empty gun. Vincent this time grabbing the Cerberus before Kat could make and attempt to hit Cloud. Pulling the Cerberus out of Kat's hands he put it in its holster at his side. Kat turned quickly back to Cloud and kicked him in the shin hard then stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her.

"Cloud what was that about?" Vincent asked.

"I herd a noise from the bathroom while she was in it and I herd her yelp. I thought she was being attacked or something. So I kicked open the door and she was sitting in the tub with the shower curtain over her."

"You idiot, you don't ever go in the bathroom unless she is screaming or something like that." Sephiroth said.

"She was right to kick you Cloud." Vincent said.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Cloud said walking past the two and going into his room. Kat was in her room muttering to herself.

"Tomorrow he is getting it, at school I make sure that he gets it." She was laying on her bed the final fantasy poster Mr. Soma gave her were plastered up all around her room. The one Cloud poster she had on the wall had darts stuck in the poster all over Clouds head.


	3. Cultural Festival part 2

Cultural Festival (part 2)

The next morning Kat was up early. Since Cloud broke the lock on the bathroom door Kat had taken a chair and propped it up against the door while she got ready for the day. Today was the Cultural Festival at her school. She was doing the stand for Japan. Yesterday she had roped off the area she would need for her presentation. Her being a slacker made it really easy for her to pick what she would do. Walking out of the bathroom in a full length blue kimono with her hair tired up in a traditional bun she went to the door to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door. Sephiroth opened it some. He was in black pajamas and his hair was a small case of bed head.

"Ya?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Come on you and Cloud need to get dressed, put on your cloths that you came to this world in."

"Ya ok." Sephiroth said closing the door. A loud bang came from in the room followed by a groan. Vincent was waken up by the method that Sephiroth used to make up Cloud.

"Why are you dressed up?" Vincent asked while Kat pulled his cape off the floor and tossed it to him.

"Cultural Festival. Come on get dressed in the clothing that you came to this world in."

"Fine, what are we doing anyways?"

"We are doing a show. Your going to be shooting coins out of mid air."

"What?"

"Come on you're a great shot. You can shoot some 50 yen coins cant you?" Kat said holding up a coin from the bucket she had.

"I guess I could."

"Great no go get dressed." Kat said walking into the kitchen and filling Chi's bowl with food like she did every morning. By the time they were all ready to leave they were dressed and Vincent had his Cerberus at his side. Cloud and Sephiroth had left their swords in the guest room not knowing that they would need them. Kat walked into their room and looked at how it had been rearranged.

The dresser was in the middle of the room between the beds that had been pushed against the wall one each side of the room. The desk was next to the dresser making the make shift wall longer. The chair was on Sephiroth's side of the room in front of the desk. Kat saw their swords propped up against the wall on each side. Putting Sephiroth's sword under her arm Kat walked over to where Cloud's sword leaned against the wall. She attempted to pick it up and couldn't lift the oddly large buster sword. A sheet was rapped around it to keep it from cutting into the carpet.

"Cloud! Come and get your Sword." Kat yelled out to them. Walking out of the guest room with Sephiroth's sword. They were so large Kat couldn't figure out how they got around with weapons this big. Cloud got his sword while Kat carried Sephiroth's sword to the door and propped it against the wall.

"All right, today is the Cultural Festival. I am doing a presentation of Japan and Final Fantasy. So you three are going to help me. I have roped off an area for you all to do a presentation of your skills. When doing your presentation you are not aloud to leave the roped off area. Your not aloud to throw your weapons and you are not aloud to kill each other. Is this all clear?" All three of the final fantasy characters nodded still looking confused as to what they were doing. They walked with Kat to school and she lead them to a roped off area that was about 20 square yards. Setting down the bucket of Coins she said.

"This is it. Now you two have to fight each other in this space." Kat said to Cloud and Sephiroth.

"You will be shooting coins." She said to Vincent. He just shrugged and said.

"All right."

Cloud and Sephiroth on the other hand looked at the roped off area.

"How are we supposed the fight in such a small area?" Cloud asked.

"Sorry but this is the most space it could get."

"This is fine. Don't listen to Cloud." Sephiroth said with a smile knowing that Kat made it this way so he could beat up Cloud for what he did the other night.

"Ok, well you guy start putting up some more roping around the area. Make sure to put the signs saying do not cross on the rope as well." Kat handed Sephiroth the little signs. "Vincent can you help me get the stand out here?"

"Sure." he said. Kat lead him into the building and Showed him a stand that was painted blue with a poster that the top saying "Japan" on it. The two carried the stand outside and put it in front of the roped off area. Cloud and Sephiroth were talking about something, while Vincent helped Kat set up the stand. At ten-o-clock more people came setting up their stands and preparing for the event that started at noon. Kat put the coins behind the stand and stapled the sigh saying "Want a coin shot by Vincent Valentine? 100 yen per coin" on the front of the sign under the poster that said "Japan". Kelly walked over to Kat's stand. She was dressed in a punk outfit she was doing the United States for her stand.

"Kat, you weren't kidding when you said the Final Fantasy characters were staying at your place. Hey Vince." Kelly said to Vincent. He merely nodded to her.

"Kelly you look like Sonny you are wearing that the entire day?"

"Ya, The Americans are really wild, like no one there dresses in normal clothing. It is really very creepy at how much they party." Kelly said looking at one of the studded bracelet that she had on. Her hair was flipped over like Sonny's and she had on black eyeliner.

"I still can't believe that you cut your hair for the festival. It looks good."

"Ya, I just told my mom that if my hair wasn't cut then I would lose points for my grade."

"Good lie."

"I know."

"Um…Kat shouldn't we finish getting the stand ready?" Vincent said.

"Oh, ya. Well I'll take to you later Kelly."

"Ok, I'll be back anyways to get one of those coins the Vince is going to shoot."

"K"

The time before the festival went on with no problems Kat with Vincent's help was able to get the stand ready faster than she thought it would be ready. Giving her time to run and get some water bottles for Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent, and herself. Sephiroth and Cloud had gotten the area roped off better and the little signs were all over the ropes. They all had time to take a break.

"I understand why we would need the ropes to keep us in that area, but I don't see the point of the signs you made us put up." Cloud said propping his buster sword against the stand.

"Remember when we were out shopping for cloths? Well there are more fan girls at this school than were at the store. Those signs are for your safety."

"I can understand that." Sephiroth said as he watched the other people partaking in the festival to do their last minute things. The Cultural Festival was being held in the park behind the school. The perimeter of the park was fenced off with chain link fencing. There was a line at the gates to get in. Kat's watch beeper went off. It was two minutes till noon.

"Ok Cloud, Sephiroth get your swords and get on the inside of the ropes your doing the first show. Vincent get in there with them. Stay close to the stand though. People are going to buy the coins at random times so you need to be ready to shoot them." The three characters got in the roped off area. Kat picked up a megaphone and waited for the people to be let in. She stand was relatively close to the gates so she would be one of the first to get orders for coins.

"Cloud, Sephiroth when the gates open start your fight. Remember don't kill each other." Kat said back to them. They nodded telling her they herd. The gates opened and the fight started. Kat yelled into the megaphone.

"Come and see Cloud Sephiroth and Vincent! All three of your favorite Final Fantasy characters in one place!" The megaphone brought attention to Kat's stand. Some girls were the first ones to the stand giggling and pointing at the final fantasy characters.

"Can we buy two coins please." One girl said handing over two dollars.

"Ok." Kat put the dollars in a box grabbing two coins she said "Hey Vincent think fast!" She threw the two coins up into the air at the time Vincent was watching the fight. Hearing Kat he turned and pulled his Cerberus out quick as lightning and fired twice. The coins plopped in the dirt not far from Kat. Picking them up there was a bullet hole in each one.

"Here are your coins." Kat said giving the girls the coins. They giggled and walked over the stand and watch the fight. More people had gathered around to watch the fight. Many people were buying the coins. And one time Kat had thrown five coins up and Vincent had shot them all dead center. The coins were bought by the dozens. People were gathered around the roped off area cheering or booing depending on what was going on in the fight. Kat looked back as the first fight ended. Sephiroth had his Masamune right next to Clouds thought. Cloud looked beaten up while Sephiroth wasn't even breaking a sweat. Kat yelled into the megaphone.

"The next fight will be at one-o-clock everyone!"

More people bought the coins that Vincent was shooting.

Ivy walked up to the stand and said.

"You really are being generous 100 yen for a 50 yen coin with a hole in it." Ivy said. Kat could tell that Vincent was glaring at her. Ivy hadn't only insulted Kat but she had insulted Vincent as well.

"If you don't like it then you don't have to buy one." Kat said.

"Oh no I want to buy something. Just not your coins." Ivy set 20,000 yen on the stand table and said.

"I'll buy Cloud."

"I will not sell Cloud to you. He is a person not an item. Ivy you are as selfish as ever."

"Am I? If you are so kind then why were you so determined to make sure that that area was roped off and has those little signs all over it?"

"It is to keep people from going in there, I don't want someone getting hurt by the stupid thought of getting a closer look at Cloud or Sephiroth when they are fighting." Kat said now glaring at Ivy.

" Selfish bitch." Ivy said walking away with her 20,000 yen.

Sonny A gothic guy with really cool hair that is dyed and flipped over to one side, his hair is no longer than past his ears.

20,000 yen about 200 American dollars 50 yen is about 5 cents 100 yen is about 1 American dollar.


	4. Cultural Festival part3

Cultural Festival (part3)

Kat glared at Ivy as she walked away. Vincent had walked up next to Kat and said so only she could hear him.

"I could get a shot perfectly centered in her big head if you want."

"That's ok, she just cant stand me being around you three. Thanks for the offer though."

The Festival ended without Ivy coming back. Kat had seen her talking to Kelly at her stand. Kat knew that meant trouble. Kelly kept looking over at Kat's stand then back at Ivy a look of disbelief on her face. Ivy was telling Kelly a lie, and Kat knew how gullible Kelly could be. A girl named Aya walked over to Kat's stand and said.

"Ivy spreads rumors like a wildfire in a wood stock."

"I know, I just hope that Kelly doesn't believe the lie coming out of Ivy's mouth right now."

"Kelly and Ivy are really close friends. You moved here from Osaka only last year. I can believe that Kelly will listen to Ivy's word over yours."

"I know. It seems that no one really thinks I know anything about Tokyo. That's why I picked Japan for my country. To show everyone that I do belong here."

Aya changed the subject with a smile saying.

"How are your sales going?"

"They are ok, I hoped for more people to buy the coins, but after what Ivy said no one is buying them."

"Well, I'll take ten." Aya said putting 1000 yen on the table.

"Alright." Kat said grabbing ten coins and tossed them all up in the air. Vincent (he has been doing this all day) was sitting on the cooler. He took out his Cerberus and fired off ten shots the coins plopping in the dirt. Kat picked them up and handed them to Aya.

"I just feel so out of place around here you know."

"Well you did leave your family so you could come here and work on getting into Tokyo U."  
"I know, but I just was hoping for some more friends. And I really don't want more friends like Ivy. Sometimes in to middle of the night she will come and knock on my door drunk from partying all night. That's why I have a guest room in my apartment. I never know when she will show up drunk."

"Really you shouldn't let her in your place if she is drunk. The only reason she crashes at your place is because you will do anything to keep her as a friend. But now that that's changing she doesn't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"The day that you wouldn't give her your apartment key. That's when it started."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Rumors spread fast. The fact that Ivy was grumbling curses in class confirmed the rumors." Aya said not even looking over to where Kelly and Ivy were. Kat noticed that Kelly was glaring at her.

"Hey, once Cloud and Sephiroth finish this fight I can introduce you to them."

"Sure" Aya looked at the fight going on in the roped off area.

"Kat, Ivy is coming this way." Vincent said. He had been sitting on the cooler that was just outside of the roped off area. He stood up as ivy got closer. Kat looked at Ivy, Kelly wasn't with her. But by the pleased look on Ivy's face Kat knew that Kelly had believed her.

"Hi Ivy." Aya said giving her a little wave of her hand.

Ivy ignored Aya and said to Kat. "Kelly and I know that you are over here talking about us. We know that you and Aya are spreading rumors about us. Why don't you just go back to Osaka. You don't belong here. You don't even disserve to be with Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent."

"Ivy, I don't force them to stay with me. They stay with me because they want to." Kat said. Aya was glaring at Ivy now to.

"Why not let Cloud talk. You talk for them only saying what you want to hear."

"Kat has done nothing to deserve you treating her like this. And all three of us are staying with Kat because we want to." Vincent said standing next to Kat. Ivy sneered at Vincent turned and walked back to Kelly's stand. Kat could tell that Ivy was saying more lies. Kelly glared at Kat and said something pulling off the studded bracelet that she was wearing. Kat had given it to her.

"Kat, they are done with the fight." Kat looked at Aya and nodded saying.

"Come on, I'm sure Cloud is tired by now."

Cloud and Sephiroth were walking towards the stand. Sephiroth's Masamune was at his side and Clouds buster sword was in its holster across his back. Cloud looked pissed and tired. Sephiroth was laughing about something. Kat hadn't watched the fights or anything because she was watching the stand. But she herd Sephiroth say.

"Come on Cloud, just because you didn't win doesn't mean your _that_ weak."

"Shut up Sephiroth." Cloud muttered. Kat grabbed a cold water bottle from the cooler and tossed it to Cloud. He caught it gratefully and started to gulp down the water. When they got over to the stand Kat said.

"Everyone this is Aya, she is one of my classmates."

"Hello." Vincent said coolly.

"Nice to meet you." Sephiroth said.

"Muffersk." Cloud said while gulping the water down.

"I really didn't know what to think what Kat said that she knew you guys. Guess she wasn't lying." Aya said giving Kat a friendly smack on the shoulder.

"Ya laugh it up now. I'll get you." Kat said. Aya's blond hair was tied back in a pony tail and her brown eyes shone with excitement at meeting the Final Fantasy characters.

"Well, what are you guys doing after the Festival? Its almost over you know." Aya said.

"Oh, well I have tonight off work so we aren't really doing anything."

"Really? Well in that case you guys want to come to my place?"

"um…its really up to you guys. Want to go?" Kat looked at the FF7 characters.

"I don't see why not." Sephiroth said Cloud mumbled his agreement from the water bottle.

"All right lets go then." Vincent said.

"Ok, lets finish up here and get going." Aya said with a smile on her face.

In the last 30 minutes of the Festival everyone was rushing around to buy the last few things they wanted then left. Kat's stand had a crowd around it. Mainly guys that didn't buy the coins before walking off unlike the girls. Some of the girls had just come back to see Cloud, Sephiroth, or Vincent before they left. Many of them taking pictures with their cell phones. In the last 5 minutes the park cleared out fast. Everyone was rushing to get to the afternoon train before it left. Ivy and Kelly were gone when Kat, Aya, Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth did their cleaning up. The clean up was done with quickly and without incident. Aya lead them to the elevated trains and paid everyone's ride on the train. They traveled to down town and walked for what seemed to be hours.

"Ok were here." Aya said. They were standing in front of a high class bath house.

"You live here?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"Yup, my father owns the bath house. I am in charge of the gardens. They are so nice. You have to see them."

"Ok" Kat said walking up the stone steps taking her shoes off at the door and giving the others a look that said 'take your shoes off' They took their shoes off and followed Kat and Aya.

"Aya, who are your friends?" A man asked walking from behind a counter. He was wearing a tan kimono and had black hair with light brown eyes. He looked no older than 40, old enough to be Aya's father.

"Father these are my friends from the Festival. I wanted to show them the gardens."

" Oh, alright. It is good to meet you four." the man said the us. Kat bowed my head politely and said.

"Aya didn't tell us that her family ran a bath house. It was quite a shock to be lead to one of the high class bath houses. It is a pleasure to be here."

"Looks like Aya brought home some Final Fantasy fans as well. You guys really look like those characters from the game." Cloud looked at me and he got the hint to be polite and tell him their names.

"I am Cloud Strife."

"Vincent Valentine."

"Sephiroth."

They answered a little confused as to what a bath house was. ( Hint an bath house is like a spa)

Authors note! Send me reviews! I am trying to get to the Christmas chapter here before Monday! I need help. Send me ideas for the next few chapters. Oh and to my real friend named Kelly I'm sorry I made the character shallow minded, and everyone please note that I had to do so much research to make this fan fic as best as I could. I think that I spent about an hour trying to figure out the hole how much yen 1 American dollar. An I know that I'm not exactly on target but hey it is a close guess. Also note that I actually live in the U.S. so this wasn't easy. Kudos to my friend Kira for making me into such a fan girl. Without her I wouldn't even know what Final Fantasy is.


	5. Bath House

Bath House

Aya grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her along to the gardens. There was a small pool with many plants around it. pebbles were placed as a path with larger stepping stones in the pebble path. A bamboo fence that was about 9 feet high divided the area from the open air baths. Aya lead Kat farther along the path. They went around a bend where thick green stocks of bamboo blocked anyone from seeing what was in the next area. Kat looked on in amazement the stepping stones lead out in the middle of a lake. All around were cherry blossom trees in full bloom. A guest of wind went by pulling some of the light pink petals from the trees and letting them gently glide along with the breeze and gently land in the lake.

"You did all of this?" Kat asked still amazed.

"Yup. The cherry blossom trees took forever to get that full. The lake wasn't that hard we bought the area with the lake included."

Kat walked out into the lake taking care to stay on the stepping stones. The last stepping stone was much larger than the others. It was like a little platform that you could just sit on and watch the koi fish swim below.

"Aya this is beautiful." Kat said turning to look at Aya. She was gone.

"Aya?" Kat said again.

--Back inside--

Cloud was off looking at the gardens. He was the next person to be dragged out by Aya and left in an area.

"Sephiroth, you haven't once fought with Cloud since we were brought to this world. Why is that?"

"Its because of Kat. She brought us here because she needed someone, she needed a true friend. Before we came to this world, I didn't understand what it was really like being without anyone that you can call a true friend. Cloud and I haven't been fighting because she asked us not to." Sephiroth said looking out into the gardens. (Aya left the door open)

"True, I can understand what you are saying. Though Kat probably doesn't know it she brought us here, to this world using her own power."

"Yes I noticed it when we were first brought here. Kat isn't like the other people around here. She probably is the only person in this world that is like that."

"Yes, well in a way her powers feel like the same ones that Aerith had. Her powers are hidden in this world but they are the same as Aerith's I can sense it." Sephiroth said.

"So you plan to kill her as well?"

"Of coarse not. She is the only one that can send us back to our world. Plus she isn't trying to kill me like Aerith was."

Aya returned giggling as she grabbed Sephiroth's arm and dragged him off to some area in the gardens. Vincent looked out as Aya continued to pull Sephiroth farther into the gardens. Vincent smirked and said.

"You are right, she needs us."

--Back to the lake--

The sun was slowly sinking leaving a light golden glow around the lake. The water shone with the orange color of the setting sun.

"Aya!" Kat yelled out. Aya had lead her to this place then left her there. The pathways had turns and bends that Kat noticed only when she was trying to find her way back to the bath house. In short she was lost. Kat had taken her hair down and was fiddling with it the entire time. It was a bad habit that she had formed after moving to Tokyo. A rustling noise came from the lush green bamboo blockades that kept this area separate from the other parts of the garden. Cloud stumbled out of the bamboo his buster sword had gotten stuck and he was trying to pull it out.

"Cloud, wait a minute." Kat said walking over to Cloud. Looking in the bamboo hi sword was stuck between two thick stems of bamboo. Kat reached for the sword and began to push one of the bamboo stems back and freeing the buster sword. At this time Kat is leaning over Cloud to free the sword because it is still in the holsters that he carried it around in. Cloud fell forwards taking Kat with him. They hit the pebble path and Kat groaned.

"Cloud get off me."

"Sorry." he said standing up then helping Kat up.

"You are lost to?"

"Ya, Aya lead me out to a bamboo area and I wandered for a bit not finding her or the house."

"The bath house gardens are really very big. And if you aren't careful you can find your way into one of the open air baths."

"Well we should try and find our way back to the bath house. I don't want to get stuck out here all night."

"Ok, well you said you were in a bamboo area, we should start from where you were left."

" All right but we have to go through the bamboo again."

"As long as your sword doesn't get stuck then we should be fine."

"Alright lets go then."

Kat and Cloud made their way through the bamboo again. The farther they went the thicker and close together the bamboo became.

Kat was following behind Cloud in case his sword got stuck again.

"By the way, Aya said something about a fox around here at night, so if we don't get back to the house before nightfall then the only thing we have to worry about is a fox."

"Great." Kat said, stopping and looking at her leg. Then continuing on she couldn't see Cloud but she could hear him moving through the bamboo. After a short time she couldn't hear Cloud either.

"Cloud?" Kat said. She found her way out of the bamboo. She was in a clearing with a bench near a small pond with more koi fish in it. It was dark now and Kat being terrified of foxes she was getting pretty scared right now. She looked over her shoulder many times always expecting to see the fox that Aya had talked about.

"Cloud, Vincent, Sephiroth?" Kat called out hoping one of them would hear her. Some leaves crunched behind Kat. She turned to see the fox that Aya had described to Cloud. The fox started to walk towards Kat. She turned and ran her mind full of thoughts from when she was little and was bitten by a fox. She looked over her shoulder and saw the fox following her. She ran faster only to run into someone. They grabbed her shoulders as she cried. Vincent's voice came calmly and soft.

"What happened?" he asked. Kat grabbed Vincent's shirt still crying. Vincent looked up to see the fox that had followed her had stopped. It gave a huff to Vincent then turned and trotted off. Vincent stood there with Kat letting her cry. He gently stroked her hair with his human hand in an attempt to calm her down. She was trembling but her crying had stopped.

"Lets go back to the bathhouse. Aya is letting us stay for the nigh."

With Vincent's word Kat looked up at him still clutching his shirt and said with a shaky voice.

"I-I'm sorry-y."

"Its all right, everyone is afraid of something."

Vincent lead Kat back to the bath house where Cloud and Sephiroth were waiting.

"I found her." Vincent said walking in with Kat who wasn't crying anymore but still scared. Aya walked out from a room carrying some tan bath house kimonos. She distributed them and pulled Kat alone with her saying over her shoulder.

"You guys are staying in room 13."

"Alright." Sephiroth said. Aya pulled Kat into the room that she had come out of and closed the sliding door.

"Don't be mad at me Kat. I left you out there because of those three."

"What about them?"

"You haven't noticed? Cloud and Sephiroth haven't fought once since I brought you all here. Vincent is more friendly that he ever would have been in the final fantasy games. Don't you get it, its because of you. They all like you."

"How can that be?" Kat said wiping her cheeks with her sleeve.

"They have never talked about how they got here and they haven't left you at all. Isn't that proof enough?"

"I don't know."

"Why have you been crying? What happened?" Aya said concerned that something happened out in the gardens.

"That fox chased me. I'm terrified of foxes."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I had no idea that you were scared of foxes."

"Its ok." Kat said looking at her kimono. It was covered with dust and there was a small tear at the bottom where she had stepped on it while running.

"Come on lets get you into something clean." Aya said pulling Kat along with her to a room up stairs. The room had no number over the door but Aya went in. The room was big and had a table in the middle with a bed rolled out near the glass doors to the balcony.

"This is my room, you can stay in here tonight. Aya went to the wall by the bed role and slid open the closet door. She pulled out a tan bath house kimono and handed it to Kat.

"The bath room is just in there." she said pointing to a door at the far end of the room.

"Thanks." Kat got changed when she walked out of the bath room Aya had put out another bed role.

Authors note! Peoples send me reviews. How can I make the fan fic better if no one tells me what they want in it!


	6. A Call

A call

Kat woke up early getting up she saw her blue kimono had been washed and the rip had been stitched up. Aya was still asleep when Kat walked down stairs. The crisp morning air helped Kat wake up. On her way to the gardens Kat stopped at room 13. She hadn't noticed how much she had started to like having the final fantasy characters around her all the time. Continuing on Kat slid the door to the gardens open. Putting on some slippers she continued on following the stepping stones. The gardens had a thin layer of fog that formed from the steam that came off the open air baths. Kat found her way back to the small lake that she had been lead to by Aya the other day. Around the edges of the lake there was a thin layer of ice promising the cold winter to come. Kat walked out into the lake making sure to not slip off the stepping stones. Stopping at the large stone at the end of the path Kat looked in the water at the koi fish. They swam around the large stone expecting food. At times they even came up to the surface with large toothless mouths open to receive their food. Kat knelt down next to the water and watched the koi fish through her rippling refection.

"They're so pretty." Kat said to herself.

"Yes they are." Vincent's deep voice replied.

Kat looked up to see the gun slinger in the Bath house kimono standing next to her.

"Hi Vincent." Kat said standing up strait.

"Good morning." he replied.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Hmm no, I don't really sleep."

"Oh, so I guess you herd me walking out then?"

"Yes. I figured that you might want to talk to someone." Kat noticed that even though Vincent was looking at the koi fish he was smiling slightly.

"About last night, I'm sorry that I ran into you like that. I am just really scared of foxes."

"That's alright. But I have a question for you."

"Um.. Ok."

"Why are you in Tokyo all alone? Why aren't you with your parents?"

Kat looked down at the water.

"Because, they are dead, they died when I was 13. After they died I moved in with my aunt and uncle in Osaka. When I entered high school they told me that my parents wanted me to go to Tokyo U. some day. My parents had saved up enough money to pay for my tuition, and enough to pay for an apartment. My aunt took the money that went to my apartment spending it on drinks she kicked me out of her house. Then I moved to Tokyo so I could go to Tokyo U." Vincent was looking at Kat now and said.

"That is sad, Kat, is that why you summoned us to this world? Because you are alone?"

"Vincent I don't know how you three got here. There is no such thing as magic. So why do you three think that I summoned you here?"

"I'm sorry, I guess we just thought that because we appeared in the world around you."

There was a long pause.

"Maybe I am lonely. With no friends or family, I guess that I am alone." Kat leaned against Vincent.

"We are here for you." He said softly to Kat.

-back at the bath house-

Aya was sitting in the front room sipping a cup of tea. Jasmine incense sticks were burning. Cloud walked out of room 13 and walked over to Aya who was still drinking her tea haply.

"Where is Kat?" Cloud asked rubbing his eyes. Aya set her tea down and said.

"Kat is out in the gardens, Vincent is with her."

"I never knew Vincent to be this caring." Cloud said taking the tea cup and taking a sip. Cloud nearly spat up the tea.

"What is this!" He asked setting the cup down. Aya looked mad at him.

"That is sage tea, it is very strong and wakes me up."

"I don't see how you can drink that."

"Well if you had just asked for a cup instead of taking mine then I could have told you what kind of tea it is!"

Sephiroth walked out of the room and said.

"Will you two shut up? Your going to wake everyone here."

Aya took the chance to smack Cloud across the back of the head when he turned to look at Sephiroth.

"Hey! That hurt!" Cloud complained.

"Wimp" Aya retorted.

Kat and Vincent walked in from the gardens.

"Where have you two been?" Sephiroth asked.

"Out in the gardens." Kat replied looking at Cloud who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Kat, don't you have a cat?" Aya asked.

"Ya we should probably head back. I'm sure Chi is pissed that I wasn't there last night."

The four of them went back to Kat's apartment. Chi greeted them at the door with little meows.

"Hey Chi, sorry I left you here alone." Kat said walking in and filling Chi's bowl.

"Kat you have some messages." Cloud said. He was standing by the phone. Kat walked over and listened to the message machine as it read out Kat's messages.

"You have 3 unheard messages. First message…. Kat sweetheart! This is you auntie calling to see if you wanted to come out for the holidays. I guess you must be studying for your exams I'll call back later. Love ya!….Second message…. Kat honey pick up the phone I know how much you are studying but I really want to talk to you. I'll call back later!…Third message… Kat sweetie I mailed you plane tickets, and I talked with you teachers, so you can come home for the holidays! Isn't that great? See you tomorrow!…End of messages replay press 1 delete press 2 to save it in the archive press 3" Kat pressed 2 there was a loud beep then all way silent.

"I'm not going." Kat said her finger still on the phone.

"They are you family Kat, you should go." Cloud said.

"I wont go, that's that I will not go." Kat walked over to the counter and grabbed her keys. She walked out of the room and down the hallway to the mail boxes.

"Cloud, you can't make her go if she doesn't want to." Vincent said.

"Vincent has a point, wouldn't it be her parents that would call to tell her that she had plane tickets in her mail box?" Sephiroth said.

"Her parents are dead, her aunt is the one taking care of her now."

"Vincent how do you know that?"

"She told me."

"She has been attaching to you most of all. Be careful not to upset her."

"We would all do well not to upset her."

The door to the apartment opened again and Kat walked back in with her mail. She tossed the plane tickets in the trash then flipped through the rest of her mail. Setting down the mail with a slap she walked over to the phone and dialed a number,

"Aunt, I appreciate the fact that you bought me those plane tickets but they never showed up. Yes I know they were expensive. I also called to tell you that I'm not coming out…I have work, I am behind on my rent for this month. What! Your coming out then, but I am going to be working all through break. I don't have room, I know there is a guest room but I changed it. But!" Kat slammed down the phone. And yelled

"Great now they are coming out! I don't have room for them!" Kat stomped off to her room slamming to door behind her.

"Damn she is scary when she's mad." Cloud said looking over at the door to Kat's room.

"Wouldn't you be mad if you were over due on your rent payments? And you had to supply food for your family along with three guys?" Sephiroth said leaning against the wall."

"I could understand why she is so pissed." Cloud said, he was now sitting on the couch.

"We should do something to get some Gil for her. It is the least we can do for her."

"Ya, but what can we do?"

"Well we can start at the game shop she works at."

"Ok-" There was a loud bang from Kat's room followed by cussing.

"Lets go, now." Cloud said as another bang came from Kat's room.

The three still in their character clothing walked outside of the apartment complex. They walked to the game shop. Some girls were walking out grumbling about the final fantasy characters not being there. Walking in the shop John yelled at Cloud.

"There you are! We have lost so many customers ever!" he paused looking at Vincent and Sephiroth with shock. Then asking.

"Where is Kat? And why are you three here alone?"

"Kat's family is coming out and she is behind on her rent. We came here hoping there is some way for us to get Gil." Sephiroth said.

"Holy shit you guys are from Final Fantasy aren't you?"

" Did you not hear Kat when she said I was from final fantasy?" Cloud asked looking a little pissed.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry will you please just go out front and get people to come." John asked desperately. Mr. Soma walked to the front of the shop. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Final Fantasy characters.

"You are Kats friends right?"

"Ya" Sephiroth said looking at Kats employer.

"I herd you from the back. If you guys just work today and tomorrow I'll pay you."

"Alright, then we will work here." Vincent said walking out the door and standing next to the door. Cloud went by the front desk. While Sephiroth stayed by the door way. Before long the shop was getting packed with Final Fantasy fans. All three of them felt like idiots at the time. They were talking to people getting them to buy games and movies. At 3:00 Mr. Soma and everyone else was getting people to buy the stuff they wanted and getting them out of the store. Final at four-o-clock the store was closed and the costumers gone. Mr. Soma was sitting in a chair he had brought from the back room. Sitting in it he looked a little crazy and said.

"You guys are excellent. We have never had so many sales for the holidays before."

"At least the costumers weren't trying to mug you." Cloud said. He had gone behind the counter so people wouldn't surround him.

"Practically everything was sold!" Mr. Soma walked to the back leaving John and the final fantasy characters in the front.

"You guys know that it is Christmas eve right?"

"Christmas?" Sephiroth asked sitting down in the chair that Mr. Soma was sitting in moments ago.

"It's a holiday, you give gifts to the people you care about or are living with."

"eh?…" Cloud looked at Sephiroth and Vincent.

" You guys really must be from a game not to know this."

"So you are saying that this Christmas is a holiday, where gifts are given out. We don't have any gifts for anyone." Vincent said.

"Come on, you guys aren't going to buy anything for Kat? You don't get it, Kat hates this time of year because everyone is always so happy while she cant be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kat's parents died on Christmas day, she hasn't had a good Christmas since that happened."

"Well we are going to change that." Cloud said with a determined look in his eyes.

"it's the least we can do." Sephiroth said.

"I agree." Vincent put in.

"So, now that that's settled what are you going to get her?" John asked.

There was a long silence.

"Um, we don't know what she likes."

Mr. Soma walked out from the back holding four envelops. He handed one to each of the final fantasy characters, and one to John.

"There is your pay for the day."

"Thanks sir."

The four walked out of the store and John said.

"Well you best talk to her friends, they would know what she likes. I already have my gift for Kat." John pulled out a small box from his coat, it was rapped in purple paper and had a bow with a little card on it. John handed it to Cloud and said.

"Make sure she gets it."

"I will."

"Well see you guys tomorrow." John said walking over to the Shinjuku station.

"Should we go to Aya's place?" Cloud suggested.

"I think we should go before Kat's family gets here."

"Ok, lets go." The three walked into the Shinjuku station. When they got on the train they were literally pushed into the train like sardines. They didn't take while on the train because they couldn't hear each other over the roar of the crowds cramped into the trains. They were glad to be off the train when they got to their stop. Shinjuku station was one of the fastest ways to Aya's bath house but the crammed trains made the trip miserable. They made their way to Aya's house.

Back at Kat's apartment

"You can make time for your guardians, bullshit!" Kat cursed while putting up the fake Christmas tree. The apartment had been decorated with lights and plastic holly bushes had been placed next to the door way. One on each side.

"I'm sure you can make room for us in your apartment sweetie." Kat said in a babyish voice, she was mocking her aunt.

Kat put on one string of white lights around the tree. Then put some plastic ornaments on the tree. She tossed the tree skirt under the tree. Kat laid a red cloth over the couch making it look like she gave a crap about the holidays.

"At least Vincent will like the red." she muttered to herself. Kat grudgingly put a fluffy red and white Christmas collar on Chi. The kitten tugged at the collar wanting his old one back.

"I know Chi, but we all are making sacrifices for this. Speaking of sacrifices where on earth did Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth go?"

Kat continued to decorate the apartment.

At Aya's house (bath house)

"Hey guys!" Aya said as Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent walked into the bath house.

"Aya, we want to buy something for Kat for Christmas, do you know what she likes?"  
"Well she is a big Final Fantasy fan, but she has like everything final fantasy. So if I were you I would buy her something nice, like a bracelet or a sweater. Something she can use everyday that isn't hideous."

"Ok, so where should we go to get this stuff?" Sephiroth asked.

"At the store, how do you guys not know where you should shop for gifts? On second thought don't answer that, I'll come with you. I need to get some gifts still." Aya grabbed her coat and hand bag. She lead the final fantasy characters to a store not far from Shinjuku station. In the store everyone was rushing to buy their gifts and get home. Aya took the final fantasy characters over to a sale on sweaters. Behind it was a stuffed animal stand with a 50 off sign over it.

"You can buy her a sweater or something, but once you have what you are going to get Kat meet me back here." Aya said walking off towards the woman's clothing department.

"Well I guess we should split up as well." Sephiroth said walking over to the stuffed animal stand. Cloud and Vincent split up as well. Sephiroth looked at the stuffed animals confused. He picked up a panda bear stuffed animal and looked at it still confused. In his mind it sort of resembled a moogle but at the same time it looked like something totally different. He looked at the price tag, the panda was only 1000 yen(about $10). Shrugging he took the panda bear and went looking around some. Cloud was looking at some earring, in his hand was a pair that looked exactly like the ones that he bought Tifa a few years back. The price on them was 500 yen (about $5).

Vincent was looking at some lotions, there was sweet sugar, cranberry spice, and vanilla tea. Each bottle was only 100 yen each (by now you get it right? About $1). A store clerk came over to him and said.

"Looking for a gift for you girl friend?"

" Just a friend, not a girl friend."

"Ok, what kind of things is your friend into?" the clerk asked haply.

"I'm not sure what she likes really. I know she likes Final Fantasy."

"Ok, well these lotions are the perfect gift for anyone. They smell sweet and leave your skin soft and smooth." (note they are in target basically)

"I'll think about it." Vincent said walking away from the store clerk. He looked back and once the store clerk was helping someone else he walked back to the lotions and grabbed one of each kind not knowing what Kat would like. Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent were waiting for Aya by the sweater stand with their gifts in hand. Aya walked over to them with a poster rolled up in her hands and a necklace in her other hand.

"Ready?" she asked knowing that they were. They paid for the gifts and had them rapped. Aya was kind enough to buy them three cards to put on their gifts. Clouds cell phone went off for the first time coming to the modern world. He answered it quickly thinking it might be Tifa or one of the other characters from final fantasy. It was Kat.

"Cloud where are you guys! My aunt and uncle are going to be here in half and hour and you three are missing!"

"Kat calm down we are on our way back now, we'll get there before your aunt and uncle get there."

"You better get back soon!" Kat hung up on Cloud and he said.

"Kat expects us back at the apartment in half an hour."

"Well lets go then." Aya said grabbing their bags and marching out of the store. Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent followed.

"Alright, the fastest way back to Kat's apartment complex is by taking the Shinjuku station. Hurry up and go, you don't have much time." Aya said Giving them their bags and stuffing her gift for Kat into Sephiroth's bag.

"Go!" She said pushing them towards the station. Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent got crammed onto the train again. The first stop was near Kat's apartment complex.


	7. A Very Merry Christmas

A very merry Christmas

Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent got off the train and practically ran to the apartment complex. When they got to Kat's apartment they nearly collapsed on the floor.

"What happened to you three?" Kat said coming over to help them to the couch. Cloud was holding onto the bags still trying his best to make sure that Kat didn't see what was in them.

"Where were you guys?"

"Aya asked us to come over." Sephiroth said coming up with a quick lie. He is good at that kind of thing.

"Aya asked you to come over? I didn't know she had my number." Kat said. She had calmed down while putting up the decorations.

"I like how you decorated. Very festive" Cloud said changing the subject before Kat could ask what Aya's number was.

"Ya, well turns out that my aunt and uncle are getting here tomorrow morning, so I'm going to bed. Who knows maybe it will snow and they will get stuck at the airport, that would be a nice Christmas gift." Kat said standing up clearly tired. When Kat was in her room and the lights out Sephiroth said.

"So I guess we put the gifts under the tree?"

"I think that's what we are suppose to do."

"Yes well, I think we should put them under the tree and go to bed our selves." Cloud started to put the gifts under the tree he wasn't sure if that was what they were expected to do, they had just learned of Christmas that day.

"Hey there is stuff under here already." Cloud said pulling out a box rapped in red paper with flowers on it. It was addressed to Sephiroth.

"Kat must have put these under there." Vincent said as he looked at the gift that was addressed to him.

"I didn't know that Kat had gotten us something." Cloud said looking at his present.

"Cloud put them back under the tree." Vincent said handing Cloud his present, Sephiroth did the same.

"Well I'm going to bed." Cloud said standing up walking to the guest room. Sephiroth followed Cloud. Vincent took off his crimson cape and used it as a blanket. He liked the red cloth that Kat had put over the couch.

Vincent laid on the couch looking at the ceiling, and for the first time in a long time a calm peaceful sleep took him. Even the Chaos was at rest and not restless with rage and anger like it normally was.

Christmas day

Kat walked out of her room dressed in the sweater her aunt had given her last year knowing that she would be offended if Kat wasn't wearing it. Kat knocked on the door to the guest bed room. Sephiroth opened it again, this time not a sleepy looking.

"Come on get up you two, they are going to be here soon."

"Alright." Sephiroth said closing the door. Kat herd Cloud yawn and ask.

"Its time to get up already?"

" Vincent, come on get up."

She said shaking Vincent's arm some. He opened his eyes, he looked a bit confused and asked in a soft tone.

"Lucrecia?" Kat looked at him confused then she remembered Lucrecia was the woman Vincent loved. But she betrayed him and with Hojo's help they made him the way he is now. Vincent blinked a few times then sat up fast, putting his human hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, you just look a lot like her." Vincent said his crimson eyes focused on Kat but his head facing strait ahead.

"Your eyes aren't bluish green, just green."

"I took my contacts out, I just need them for reading and on Christmas I don't see the point in wearing contacts."

"I see." Vincent said putting his hand down.

"Come on get up and get dressed, my aunt and uncle are going to be here any moment."

Vincent walked off to change. Kat herd a soft thump looking over at the tree Chi was playing with the ornament he had just knocked down, His bright holiday collar was missing. Kat noticed the presents behind the playful kitten. Kat smiled and picked up the ornament and put it back on the tree. Walking to the kitchen Kat tied an apron around her waist. The smell of fresh pancakes filled the apartment. When the three came out dressed they saw three plates with two pancakes on each one with a side of eggs.

"What is this for?" Sephiroth said looking at the plates of food.

"Thanks, for going out the other day. And thanks for being such a bad liar." Kat said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door, everyone went silent and looked over at the door out of the apartment.

"Come now Kat open the door. Its rude to keep family waiting you know." A high pitched voice came from behind the door. Kat opened the door and revealed a thin woman with an expensive coat on. The woman walked in followed by a teenage boy that was in dress pants and a dress shirt. He was holding the woman's bags along with his own.

"Oh Kat! Look at how much taller you have gotten." the woman said grabbing Kat and giving her a tight hug.

"Auntie, these are my friends, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent." Kat said pulling away from her aunts hug. Kats aunt looked at the three and said in a more disgusted tone.

"Is this why you don't have room us to stay with you?"

"Yes, they are in prep school to get into Tokyo U. they are helping me study."

"Are they now. Then you with the silver hair, tell me what year was white day made a holiday?" Kats aunt wasn't facing Kat. Giving Kat the chance to mouth the year '1980'. With relief Sephiroth had made out the year and said.

"1980, that's when white day originated."

"Alright, so they do know something. I don't approve of them staying here though, and you don't need their help studying for your entrance exams Kat. You aren't smart enough to get into Tokyo U. I knew this since you were born, but you foolish mother and father thought that they should put away all that money so you could fail in life. They were fools, and you are a fool to think that you could get into Tokyo U."

"You aren't the one that determines whether I go to Tokyo U. or not."

"It doesn't matter if you want to go or not anymore, You have no tuition dear, you cant afford to look at the text books at Tokyo U."

"What! What happened to all of that money my parents put away for me!"

"I used it for something productive, your parents were idiots to think a little prostitute like you could get into a high class school. Now you should be sensible like my son Leo, he knows how smart he is. He could make it into Tokyo U."

Kat glared at the ground, her fists were shaking but she held in her anger at her Aunt.

"Before I forget here is the gift your parents wanted me to give you once you decided to go to Tokyo." Kat took a 2 by 3 box from her aunt. It was poorly rapped in a tattered pink paper. With no bow and just written on it in pen 'Kat'

"Dear god, look at this place. I have never seen sadder decorating in my life! Kat darling I know you want me to stay here with you for the holidays but I have to be somewhere else today. I am going to a show down town, its going to be much more pleasurable than this…apartment." Kats aunt looked at her expecting a complaint of her leaving.

"Get out, get out of my home." Kat said with a shaky voice.

"Kat that is no way to treat you auntie!" Kats aunt said.

"You have insulted me in every way you can. You took my tuition you have insulted my parents and multiple times have called them idiots and morons. I have never said anything to make you hate me and my parents so much. Now I am making my comments. You are a oni, you have no respect for anyone, you don't even know who Leo's father is you Bitch! You don't even call me to tell me that uncle died! You just talk to me when there is something in it for you! Now I have nothing more I can give you! So get your fat ass out of my home!" Kat yelled tears had formed in her eyes. Kats aunt sneered and left rambling on about how Kat had been so disrespectful to the person that took her in and cared for her.

Vincent closed the door as Kat fell to her knees crying. Cloud put his hand on her back, she was shaking. They lead Kat to the couch where they let her cry for a while. When she seemed to calm down Sephiroth said.

"Kat, we should open presents now, why not start with the one from your parents?"

"Ok," Kat said dully as she pulled the tattered paper from the box. The box was a nice cherry wood, it was aged and had a little latch to keep it closed. Kat opened the cherry box to reveal a shimmering red orb no bigger than a plum.

"What is it?' Kat asked confused.

"Kat, that's Materia."

"What!" Kat asked with shock, there was no such thing as Materia in this world, only in the final fantasy games.

"How can this be? Materia in this world."

"Perhaps Kats parents found a connection between our worlds. Maybe they were able to cross over into our world and bring back a summon Materia." Vincent said studying the red orb.

"Then perhaps that same connection is what brought us here. Kat you might not even know if you are the reason we came to this world. But if your parents had Materia the only way they could have gotten it was by going to our world. Kat picked up the Summon Materia from the box, as she looked at it there was nothing else it could be.

"Can we talk about this later?" Kat asked looking at them.

"Yes, lets finish opening the presents." Cloud said. Vincent picked up the present with his name on it and opened it. It was a cell phone, not a terribly new model just a cell phone.

" How did you know I didn't have a cell phone?" He asked a little shocked.

"Come on a fan girl like me has her connections."

Sephiroth opened his gift, it was a cell phone like Vincent's.

"Thank you, in our world I never had a need for a phone, but seeing as I am in this world I thank you for this."

Cloud opened his present. It was a pager.

"Because you never pick up your phone."

"That's not far to say. I picked it up the other day."

"Ya because no one has called you since you came to this world."

"Whatever there is still stuff under here for you." Cloud said handing her his gift. Kat opened it and smiled.

"Thanks Cloud, I have been wanting this style for some time now."

"I'm glad you like it."

Vincent handed Kat his present for her. She opened it and a little laugh came from her.

"You couldn't decide?"

"I didn't know what you would like."

Sephiroth handed Kat his present to her. She opened it and pulled out the panda bear stuffed animal.

"Its so cute!" Kat said.

"It was the closest thing they had to a Moogle."

"Thank you guys, I love this stuff."

"There is one more." Cloud handed Kat the present from John.

"Oh I told him not to get me anything." Kat opened the box and inside was 5 key chains with Final fantasy characters on them. There was one with Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent, Reno, and Rufus.

"What are they?" Sephiroth asked.

"Key chains." Kat said holding up the one with Reno on it.

"Now we have opened the presents. So what is next?" Cloud asked.

"Next we should go to the temple and make a wish." Kat said pulling out some coins.

"Ok, should we go then?" Sephiroth said standing up.

"Let me change out of this sweater first." Kat said quickly walking to her room.

One they were out the door Sephiroth asked.

"Are we taking Shinjuku station?"

"Are you kidding they trains will be so packed that you wont be able to breath. No we are going to walk, its not that far anyways."

The four of them walked for about 20 minutes and final came to the temple.

"This is it." Kat said walking up to the stone steps to the temple. Kat bowed slightly to the temple monks then continued. Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth did the same. The three watched Kat as she dropped her coins into the offerings bin. Kat pulled the rope and the bell rang once, she then put her hands together and said her wish in her mind. When she was done she turned and said to the three.

"Its easy, and everyone's wish is herd." Kat waited until they were done making their wishes then she said.

"Well now that we are out, we have the day to spend doing whatever." Kat said cheerfully. The rest of the day they spent walking around town and they even visited Aya. Aya had thought it would be fun to invite them in and serve tea, giving everyone but Cloud normal tea. Aya gave Cloud the Sage tea that he nearly spat up. And this time, he did spit it up. By the time they got back to Kats apartment they had totally forgotten that she got a Summon Materia from her deceased parents.

"We need to talk about how your parents got this Materia. It could be the link to how we got in this world." Sephiroth said sitting on the couch. Vincent sat on the other side while Kat sat in the middle. Cloud sat in the chair across the table. Kat opened the cherry box again the Materia shimmering red just like before.

"I don't know how my parents could have gotten this." Kat said taking the Materia orb out of the box and looking at it. In the box there was a satin cloth, and a little piece of folded up paper. The box was originally made for an ornament but it worked perfectly for holding the Materia.

"Kat there is a note in the box." Sephiroth pointed out. Kat picked up the letter and unfolded it carefully making sure not to rip the paper.

"To my dearest daughter. I hope this finds you well at your home in Tokyo. Me and your mother give you this Summon Materia as our last gift to you. We had found a link between the real world and the world of Final Fantasy. Our trip there we made together, but when we came back something went wrong. Your mother was left behind while I was able to return to this world with this Materia. We were planning to tell you when you were 15, but the chance to was taken away when your mother wasn't able to come back to our world. So now I am left to tell you, that you are completely alone in this world, with me and your mother the only pure blooded Cetras left. We passed the heavy responsibility of being the only Cetra in this world to you. We both hope that you will find this link between the worlds and perhaps one day you will make the journey there and back. With all of the love we have.

Thomas Gainsborough ""

Kat starred down at the letter from her father. Gainsborough was her parents last name, it was changed to Gain when Kats Aunt took her in.

"Kat I'm sorry." Sephiroth said as he thought back to when he killed Aerith.

"Sephiroth my mother couldn't have been Aerith, she was to young to be my mother. That means she might still be alive." Kat said her eyes shining with the thought of finding her mother in the Final Fantasy world alive and well. Kat folded the letter up again and put it back in the box with the Materia.

"You guys will help me find the link between our worlds right?" Kat said eager to find the link to the Final Fantasy world in hope that her mother was there.

"Alright, we'll help." Vincent said looking at Kat.

"Great! Tomorrow I am going to see when the next flight to Osaka, my Aunt has all of my parents stuff up in her attic. And since my parents left me everything that stuff is really mine. I'm sure that there is something about the link hidden in their stuff." Kat said with excitement. She grabbed her laptop and checked what the tickets were priced.

"If we leave tonight it is 3rd class with about 30 other people. But if we go on Friday then we can pick our class and there are going to be less people on the plane."

"Alright, lets go then." Cloud said.

"Ok!" Kat said with enthusiasm.


	8. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

Out of the frying pan and into the Fire

Kat walked off the plane from Tokyo to Osaka, she hated her aunt but knowing Kats aunt she wasn't even home from her trip to Tokyo. Kat having kept a key to her aunts house incase she threw her out was able to enter the lifeless home easily. Kat made her way to the attic stopping at her aunts room and making a detour.

"Lets see what you used my money for." Kat grumbled as she went through her aunts stuff. Opening a drawer and pulled out a jewelry box and opened it. Inside was many new and expensive bracelets, rings, and necklaces. Kat looked at them in disgust. She closed the box and put it back in the drawer and slid it closed.

"That's what you have been using my money for." Kat said not wanting to see what else her aunt had bought with her money for school. Kat walked up the stairs to the attic and found the three boxes of her parents things that had been packed away to keep. The first two that Kat took down stairs were heavy as if filled with books and papers. Kats parents were researchers and had been traveling to research new things, and perhaps to find more ways to get into the Final Fantasy world. The third box wasn't as heavy as the first two but it wasn't filled with feathers either. Kat picked up the phone and called a cab. She then returned to her aunts room in search of cash so she could get home. Once the fat purse her aunt had in the closet was located Kat had enough money to pay for her way home and to pay for her over due rent money. Kat also took some of the jewelry from the drawer in her aunts dresser. Half of it must have been bought by Kats money so she took some of what her money bought. In her hand Kat had a pendent with a star sapphire and a golden phoenix holding it in its talons.(Note star sapphires are expensive) The pendent was on a gold chain. Kat took a moment to put the necklace on and tuck it under her shirt. The cab came and took Kat and her things to the air port. The boxes went through the scanners and they took the third box opened it up and fumbled through the items inside. Kat hadn't even thought that there might be a weapon in the boxes or anything.

"Is something to problem?" Kat asked walking through the scanners.(took pendent off and put it through separate scanner.)

"Miss, this box has some unknown items in it. Care to explain?" the officer asked Kat. Kat looked in the box and said.

"They are just some collector items that my parents bought me." The officer looked through the box again and said.

"Ok let her through."

I entered the plane and my boxes were labeled and put in the storage compartment of the plane. The trip back to Tokyo was long with Kat being so hyper to look through the boxes. Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent had agreed to stay at the apartment and wait for Kat, but on one condition only. If she didn't return with in one day from leaving they were going looking for her. Kat on the other hand wanted to go and get out of there as soon as possible. She didn't want to see her aunt again so soon and after their fight it would look bad if she found Kat in her home snooping through her aunts stuff. Kat thought sadly about the note her father had written her in the box with the Materia. It was so clear now that he had driven the car off the cliff into the ocean committing suicide. Kat understood that her father probably didn't know how to explain why her mother wasn't with him and he didn't want to face the sadness, so he made Kat face the sadness that she had no real family now. Just an aunt that hated her but waited for Kat to move out and leave everything behind so she could spend Kats money to get into Tokyo U.

Kat took a cab to her apartment complex and buzzed up for Cloud Sephiroth and Vincent to come down and help her with the boxes.

"What's in this?" Cloud asked lifting the box unsteadily.

"Don't know papers and book probably."

"Cloud stop your complaining Kat had to carry all three of these when she went to Osaka." Sephiroth said lifting box number 2 easily. Vincent had box number 3 in hand and was heading up the stairs. Once all three boxes were up in Kats apartment She pulled opened the one that was checked by air port security. Inside was a jar of reddish dirt with fragments of something in it. There was a jar with some shimmering white wood from the forgotten city. There was a Shin-ra company poster that looked tattered. A picture of a woman with Kats father. They looked happy together in the picture, the woman had light brown hair while Kats fathers hair was black like hers.

"Kat, that's Midgar." Cloud pointed out a sign in the background saying welcome to Midgar. Sephiroth was looking at a rock that was in the box as well.

"Why did they bring all of this stuff back? Its so random." Sephiroth said putting the rock back.

"They were researchers they study things to find out what is in them and makes them different from other things. Like the difference between this rock from your world and one from this world. I think that they thought if they could find out what made everything there different then they could find a safer way to travel between our worlds."

"Kat, look at this." Cloud said holding a dog tag that was a bit rusty but the name on it was clear. Zack First-class SOLDIER Shin-ra electric company.

"Oh my god, Cloud this was Zack's. How did my parents get this?"

" Zack lost it at the reactor in the fight with you Sephiroth."

"So my parents somehow got in the reactor." Kat pulled out a solid looking block of stone and set it on her lap. She examined it for a moment running her fingers along the sides.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked, he was sitting next to her.

"This is to light to be a solid block. Meaning there is something inside of it."

Kat paused her fingers not moving. She ran them over the same area again this time putting her palm on it and trying to push half of the block away while holding on to the other half. The stone moved slowly over an inch and then stopped moving. Kat then pulled up of the lip of the stone and the top came right off. Inside was a pistol similar to the one that Rufus Shin-ra has in Advent Children.

"Nice work." Cloud said looking down at the stone block.

"My parents weren't away all the time, they showed me how to do some of this stuff. But I wonder why they were so concerned about keeping this gun hidden?"

"I don't know." Cloud said, his hand clutching Zack's dog tag. Kat looked at Cloud for a moment then said putting the stone block box back in the card board box.

"Lets go to bed its late." Sephiroth stood up and said.

"Ya, anyways Aya called and said she wants to come over tomorrow. I told her that you would call her in the morning. Well night." Sephiroth said walking to the guest room and closing the door. Vincent stood and walked to the bathroom leaving Cloud and Kat there at the couch alone.

"Kat…"

"Its ok, I know what you are going to ask. You can keep the dog tag. I don't know how my parents got them but this is all new to me as well. So giving you that tag is no problem. Just hold on to it and don't lose it like Zack did." Kat said standing up and walking to her room. Cloud went to the guest room as well and Vincent set up camp on the couch again. Vincent couldn't sleep again and with his boredom he opened box number one and began to read some of the papers inside. Kat woke up at 2:00 am cause something in her neat room that had only a small TV on a table with her play station on top of it and her bed centered against the wall with her dresser next to her closet door. The door to the hallway was opened. Vincent stood in the door way looking at Kat in her panda bear pajamas.

"Kat you need to read this." Vincent said. He was holding a packet of papers that had been neatly stapled together. The packet was opened to the middle.

"What? Let me see it then." Kat said rubbing her eyes and turning on a small glow pillow she had. (real thing) through the dim pinkish glow Kat read the papers out loud.

"Through the research conducted at the location in question we have concluded that the connection to the other realm is a portal made when there are two locations in the realms that are alike. We have found one of these portals and are preparing to enter it tomorrow. The current location of this portal is in the center of the crater of Mt. Fuji. We have both agreed that this project is to go unheard of until we have gone to the other realm and returned. We have come to the second realm without any problems. Going through the portal feels like being put in a small box while you are traveling between the realms and once you arrive you break through the box and return to normal. Everything but our compass is accounted for. What happened to the compass we do not know, we believe that the compass being lost is no problem to living beings. We have discovered that this realm we have entered is that of the game Final Fantasy. As we travel we have been collecting items to take back with us. We have even obtained a Materia orb to give to our daughter. What kind it is we do not know. We now know that the location we arrived at was a place called "Sephiroth's Wake". We searched the northern cave and our findings were spectacular. We have recovered part of the calamity named Jenova, it has been sealed within the stone block we carry. Within it we also put a gun we found next to Jenova. We have yet to research these findings but our work here is not done. Date 12/20/2004."

"Kat, your parents have Jenova within that block, we need to close it again. If Sephiroth finds out then there is no knowing what he will do." Vincent said flipping the packet closed. Kat was silent for a moment then said.

"We need to close that box and make sure that no one is ever able to open it again."

Kat walked with Vincent to where the stone box was sitting in the card board box. Kat closed it and said to Vincent who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"You guys can go back now. You know where the portal is, there is nothing keeping you here. I can tell you guys miss your world."

Kat looked at Vincent his crimson eyes seemed to glow in the dark apartment. Vincent's hand pulled the back of Kats head into a kiss that shocked Kat at first but she dared not pull away from him. When they parted Vincent said.

"I will not leave you here alone. Come with me, come with me back to the world of Final Fantasy. I could not bear to leave you." He said hugging her tightly. Kat knew in the game Vincent had fallen in love with Lucrecia. When he lost her he had locked himself in a coffin in the basement of the Shin-ra building punishing himself for his "Sin".

"Vincent, I'll go with you." Kat said as Vincent let her go. His eyes were shining with joy. That was the first time Kat had ever seen Vincent truly happy. The door to the guest room opened and Cloud walked out mumbling about something. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Kat stood up setting the stone block back in the card board box and then whispered to Vincent.

"Good night." Kat crept back to her room and closed the door silently.

Next Day

Chi was sitting on Kats chest meowing none stop.

"What is it Chibi?" Kat said rubbing her eyes and looking at her kitten. Chi was getting very fat now that Sephiroth had agreed to feed the kitten each day.

"How much is Sephiroth giving you." Kat said picking up the fat kitten.

Chi kept meowing at Kat. "Come on lets clean your litter box." Kat said getting up. Chi bounced down to the floor and lead Kat to the litter box that was in the bathroom corner. It was smelling terrible. Kat cleaned the litter box putting the bag of dirty cat litter into her small dumpster she had. Sephiroth walked out of the guest room dressed for the day. He stopped and looked at Kats panda bear pajamas and said.

"Your going around like that?"

"No I had to clean Chi's litter box. How much food have you been giving him now that we are on the topic."

"Yesterday when you were gone he wouldn't stop meowing so I kept filling his bowl. He meows when he wants food right?"

"He wouldn't stop meowing because the litter box need to be cleaned. Next time he does that clean the litter box, everything you need to do that is under the sink in the bathroom." Kat said looking down at the half full bowl of food for Chi.

"You better enjoy this little gluttony trip you had cause its not coming again." Kat said to the little happy kitten.

"Sephiroth you only need to feed him one scoop a day, ok?"

Kat picked up her book bag and said to everyone.

"Ok, we have work today so we shouldn't be late." Even though Kat didn't need to work today after getting the money from her aunt Kat wanted to thank John for the key chains he gave her for Christmas. Inside the store there was a group of girls looking at the Advent Children movies. When all four of us entered the store they all broke into a giggling fit and walked over to Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent. Kat hopped over the counter and pulled on her apron and said to John.

"Thanks for the key chains, I love them." She said motioning to her back pack where they hung with joy.

"Though you would like those. I'm glad you brought those three with you. Sales haven't been so good since they started to hang out here."

"Really?"

"Ya, by the way here is your pay check from last week. Apparently an aunt of your kept you from getting it." John said handing Kat her check.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Well from what those three said you were on a raging rampage because your aunt decided to come out at the lat minute."

"That means they were working here Christmas eve. So that's how they got the money to buy me some gifts." Kat said looking at Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent who were crowded around by girls and more coming in.

"John I also came to say that I'm going on vacation here for a few days. I get 2 weeks off of school and all but I'm taking work off to."

"Going sight seeing?"

"Yup, have three disposable cameras to."

"I'll make sure to get you one before you leave. Cant have you going off and having fun without you bringing me back pictures." John said with a smile.

"If my hair was brown would I look like Aerith?"

"You already look like her. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wanted to know if I should dye my hair brown."

"I think you would look a lot more like Aerith with brown hair."

The day went on with the fan girls packing in the store to see Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent. Vincent had gotten tired of people touching Cerberus so he had gone behind the counter with Kat and John. This worked even better for the sales. Everyone wanted to see the Final Fantasy characters and if Vincent was behind the counter no one could crowd around him so anyone buying something could see him clearly. Kat didn't know why but that kind upset her some. She would rather have people see Vincent clearly rather than crowding around him and touching his arms and Cerberus.

"Is this all your buying miss?" Kat asked not even looking up to see who she was taking to. Scanning the Advent Children movie and patch of Reno Aya said.

"Ya that's all I'm going to buy, you never called me back though so I came all the way here to you." Aya said with a smile.

"Aya, I'm sorry I didn't call you back. There was a lot going on."

"Ya I'll say with your aunt coming to town at the last minute."

"Ok is there anyone you didn't tell?" Kat asked Vincent who was sitting in a chair behind Kat.

"We only told John and Aya. Its not that many people." Vincent said, his voice almost drowned out by the giggles of the fan girls around. Aya stuck around making sure no one tried to kidnap Sephiroth or Cloud. The store closed with the last few girls that were there having to be asked to leave. Aya leaned against the counter and said.

"Those people are crazy, they kept pulling Sephiroth's hair. Have they no respect?"

Kat looked over at Sephiroth who had somehow gotten a brush and was fiercely brushing his hair to the sleek way it was in the morning when they came. Cloud looked dead leaning against the wall.

"Cloud you ok?" Kat asked looking at the zombie like Cloud. Cloud moaned and Kat didn't bother him again.

"Much more of this and you guys are going to get killed by those fan girls." John laughed.

Mr. Soma walked out from the back room a smile on his face.

"With you three coming here we have to make extra orders so we don't run out of items."

"Mr. Soma, I don't mind bringing them with me here but we need to do something about them being crowed by people." Kat said her eyes glanced over at the zombie like Cloud.

"We can rope off an area. Want to do that tomorrow?"

"Actually, Mr. Soma I am going on vacation. Those three wanted to go sight seeing around Japan."

"Ok, well we'll do that when you get back." Mr. Soma handed Kat an envelop.

"Sir, I haven't worked at all this week."

"I have to give something to the person that brought these three here." Mr. Soma said motioning to Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent.

"Now go on home." He said returning to the back room.

"You guys herd him lets go." John said jumping over the counter. Kat followed him with the check in hand. Vincent came as well. John said his good byes and handed Kat a disposable camera. Aya walked with them back to Kats apartment.

"Kat, where are you going for your vacation?"

"We'll talk about that in a moment." Kat said opening the door to her apartment and lead them in. Kat put the 3rd box on the coffee table and everyone sat around. Cloud to Kats right Aya to her left. Vincent stood next to the couch while Sephiroth sat in the chair adjacent to the couch. Kat pulled out the jar with the wood sample from the forgotten city out of the box.

"You know what this is?" Kat asked

"Ya it's the wood from the trees in the forgotten city. Where did they make this?"

"Its real wood Aya."

"You can't mean this is from the Final Fantasy game. I thought you were kidding that they were from the game."

"I wasn't"

"Kat this isn't enough proof that there really is a different world."

"No, ok look at this." Kat pulled out the shin-ra poster.

"Kat anyone can make a poster."

"Fine, well there is something you cant make here." Kat said standing up and walking to her room. She came back with the little wooden box. Opening it up she showed Aya the Materia orb.

"Its, its got to be like those glow sticks. So it will just die when the chemicals even out."

"There is nothing I can show you to make you believe me is there?"

"Kat, its not that I don't believe you its just that I can't believe what I am seeing here. None of this is anything more to me than someone found a way to make these things. I can't go to Tokyo U. next year and think that a game world is real."

"Your going to Tokyo U.?"

"Yes, I got a scholarship to I could go."

"Aya, I'm just going to Mt. Fuji and some other places. So I guess you should go home. We have some exams I need to study."

"Kat I really am sorry but I cant believe this to be real." Aya said standing up and leaving. When the door closed Kat said.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning. We should pack."

"Kat what is going on?" Cloud asked as Vincent said down where Aya was sitting moments ago.

"Well, I know where to go to get you guys home. So I thought that you have been here long enough and you probably miss your home."

"Kat we are fine here." Cloud started.

"Don't lie to me Cloud, I see you always looking at your phone hoping for a call from Tifa or anyone else that you left behind. Sephiroth I can tell that you don't like Tokyo you always are looking out the windows then just sitting down for a long time and you don't say anything." Kat stood up with the wooden box in hand.

"So pack, tomorrow you three are going back." Kat turned to walk to her room. Sephiroth grabbed Kats shoulder and said turning her around.

"You brought us here because you needed someone so you wouldn't be alone. I will not leave you here alone."

"I wont either." Cloud said.

Kat smiled and said.

"I wont be alone because I am coming with you. I want to know more about everything in your world." That night they packed and Kat called Aya.

"Hey Aya, since I'm going on this trip can you take care of Chibi for me? Also if its ok can Chibi stay at your place? He is litter box cat. Ok thanks, He only eats one scoop of food a day. If he keeps crying to you in the morning that means he wants you to clean his litter box. No he doesn't do that every day. Yes he has a collar just in case he gets out. Seven? Ok see you then." Kat hung up the phone and sighed. Grabbing a large plastic bin she filled it half full with clean litter. Kat pull out a small 5 pound bag with a one cup scooper in it. Finding Chi Kat put his leash on and gave the fat kitten a hug.

"Your going to stay with my friend for a while, be good and don't pester her all the time." Kat said in a babyish voice to Chi. There was a knock on the door and Kat opened to see Aya with her father.

"Hello, I have everything you'll need for him right here." Kat said motioning to the plastic bin with the clean litter in it(lid is on). The bag of food and Chi with his leash.

"He has no toys?" Aya's father asked.

"No he is to lazy to play. He sleeps most of the day. I hope this is no trouble."

"No not at all, father you said that if I could cats sit well then you would let me get a cat so don't say this doesn't count." Aya said scratching behind Chi's ear.

Aya and her father took Chibi and his stuff. Kat and the others had packed some stuff. They didn't really pack many cloths because when they got back to their world they wouldn't need them. Kat on the other hand packed more cloths than other stuff. Kat planned to take all of the stuff in the three boxes that her parents had. Kat put the Materia in her jeans pocket. The golden phoenix pendent hung around her neck. Getting to Mt. Fuji wasn't the hard part of this trip. Getting to the portal that her parents described in their log was the hard part. Kat had packed everything she could carry in her back pack. It was mostly clothing but she had put some things in her back pack like the wood from the forgotten city, the Shin-ra poster folded up. The stone block was in Kat's back pack too. Kat lifted one of the boxes that was filled with papers and said to the other three.

"Come on get those two boxes."

"So we are leaving tonight?" Sephiroth said picking up one box.

"We are getting to the location to night we are going in the morning."

"Ok well lets go." Cloud said picking up the box with the totally random looking items in it. Vincent took Kats box and carried it. Kat got a cab and they went to Mt. Fuji. Once the cab had driven off Kat said.

"Ok, they don't let people in here at night so we are going to sneak in. Follow me." Kat lead them away from the front gates to the path up to the summit.

Kat followed the fencing until she found a spot where the fence was hidden by bushes. It looked as if a fox had dug a small hole to get under the fence. Whatever happened it was going to help them get the boxes through. Kat began to dig the hole down more with her hands then slid under the fence. She was dressed in a black sweat shirt and some jeans so it wasn't like she was getting a dress dirty. Kat pulled her back pack through the hole and said.

"Lets try and get the boxed under." Cloud set his box down in the hole and got it stuck trying to get it under.

"Keep digging." Kat said to Cloud who was now helping her dig the hole so it could get the box through. After some time the box got free and Kat pulled it through to her. They sent the boxes through that way then tossed most of the dirt back in the hole. Cloud climbed over the fence while Sephiroth and Vincent just jumped over it. It was a simple chain link fence that was only 6 feet high. They hiked up the side of the Mt. staying on the path most of the time. Once they got to the end of the path Kat started to climb up even farther. When she reached the rim of the volcano's crater she looked for a safe way down. There was a way down, it would be mostly sliding down trying not to fall and role down, but it was better than just jumping down and hoping you lived.

"See over there, we can get down over there."

"Looks like it could get risky fast too." Cloud said.

"Then you can jump down there. I don't know about you but I think that gravity is stronger in this world seeing as you guy cant fly."

"Fine I was just make a comment." Cloud said making his way to the area Kat pointed out. When they got there they spent most of the time getting down sliding in the crusty ash. From time to time Kat would be able to work her way down when her feet meet rocks. Taking the boxes down was tricky. Kat had to catch the box of papers that Sephiroth was taking down when he lost his grip on it. Kat found getting down easier with the box though. She cloud hold on to it while it slid down and it often went over the rocks without incident. When Kat got to the bottom Cloud was waiting. Kat was covered with ash. Cloud had ruffled his hair to get some of the ash out. Sephiroth slid down next to Kat.

"Sorry I lost the box."

"Its ok I got down easier with it." Sephiroth had almost no ash covering him. Kat looked up the hill to see Vincent almost down. The sky was slowly growing brighter as morning came. Kat took her sweat shirt off and shook it off. Under the sweat shirt she had on a tank top that was a bright red color. Pulling on her sweat shirt Kat said.

"Ok, well come dawn we need to know where the portal is. Some people come up the path early in the morning to watch the sunrise."

"Ok lets spread out."

They each went one way looking for anything that could be the portal. Kat had hoped her parents marked the area where the portal was. Kat came back to the makeshift camp with nothing. Kat pulled out the packet that Vincent had shown her the other night. Looking at it she slapped her head and laughed.

"Guys come back." putting the packet away she picked up her back pack and waited for them to get back.

"You found the portal?" Cloud asked.

"I know where it is ya. Come on its almost dawn." Kat started to walk to the center of the crater. And sure enough her parents had marked an oval with stones.

"Is that the portal?" Sephiroth asked looking at the stones.

"I think so." Kat said picking up one of the stones and throwing it through the oval of stones, nothing happened. The stone hit the ground on the other side of the oval with a small thump.

Kat looked at the others then said.

"I'll walk through it, if I disappear it's the portal. My parents make this oval with the stones so it must be here." Kat said then grabbed the straps of her back pack and walked through the oval. It wasn't until she got to the center of it that she felt like she was being put in a box. She closed her eyes as the air was taken from her chest. Kat forced herself to open her eyes to see a purple and blue glowing things around her. She was moving to an unknown location standing strait. A blue mass was coming at Kat fast. Kat put her arms up in front of her face closing her eyes expecting top hit the blue mass and for it to be hard. The pressure let up and Kat gasped a breath before landing hard in dirt and snow. Kat pushed herself up and looked behind her thinking she would see Sephiroth, Cloud, and Vincent. There was no one. Kat saw a shimmer of a blue light as it disappeared. Kat let out a shaky breath. She had made it to the world of Final Fantasy. Kat stood up patting off the snow and walking away from the replica oval that marked the portal home. A moment later Cloud came through the portal stumbling forward.

"Cloud!" Kat said walking over to Cloud. Before Cloud could say anything his cell phone began to ring. He flipped it open and Kat could hear Tifa's voice yelling at Cloud for not picking up his phone and disappearing for so long.

"Tifa, calm down. I'll come, I just had to go somewhere."

Kat could hear Tifa say whatever just get here soon. Then Cloud flipped his phone closed in time to be tackled by Sephiroth coming through the portal. A moment later Vincent came through the portal with his box. (all of the boxes made it there)

"Were here, but where is here?" Kat asked rubbing her arms.

"This is the northern cave." Cloud said looking at Sephiroth who shouldn't even be alive at the moment.

"If Sephiroth is still alive now and you have been missing for a long time Cloud. That means I have altered the game somehow." Kat said.

"We can talk about that later we need to get to Tifa she wants to see me and Vincent. Sephiroth you can come if you want. I think that you should come Kat."

"Thanks for the offer Cloud, but seeing as everyone here thinks I'm evil I don't think me being at your little reunion is such a good idea. I'll meet up with you guys later." Sephiroth said setting the box down and walking off.

"How are we going to get to Tifa?" I asked confused. Cloud pulled out a purple Materia orb and said.

"Chocobo Lure." He just held it out in the open air. Soon a sound came that was like birds but different. Four chocobos came into view and Kat smiled.

"So your not Chocobo head because of your hair." Kat joked.

They loaded the boxes on one Chocobo while they sat on the other three. Soon enough they were at Tifa's place. When they entered the bar Tifa yelled at Cloud.

"Where have you been for the past 3 months! I called you at least a thousand times! You" she paused when she saw Kat.

"Who is this?" She asked

"Um…my name is Kat Gainsborough. I am the reason that Cloud went missing Tifa. I kind of summoned him to my world alone with Vincent and Sephiroth."

"What? Gainsborough that's Aerith's name. She was the last Cetra. If you're a Gainsborough then you're a Cetra."

"Tifa, she is the only pureblood of her world. And the last one she is looking for her mother." Cloud said.

"Tifa, its better if we save this for another time, can she stay here for now?" Vincent interrupted.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry. Do you have anything besides this bag?"

"Ya I have three boxes of my parents stuff. But I have a question."

"Yes what is it?"

" Can you tell me what kind of Materia this is?" Kat pulled out the Red Materia orb."

"I don't know what one that is, but Yuffie is coming tomorrow so she could tell you. Just don't let her run off with it. You wont see it again."

"Ok."

"Cloud take her to one of the open rooms. We'll get the boxes." Tifa said walking out the door. Cloud nodded to her and lead Kat up the stairs.

"You can stay here, the bathroom is right down the hall. You can take a shower if you want to." Cloud went back down stairs. Kat took the opportunity to get clean quickly. When Kat walked out of the bathroom she went back to her room to put her dirty cloths in her bag. Tifa had brought up the boxes and left them by the bed. The room had a small night table and a bed in it. Kat liked how simple it was. It reminded her of her room back at the apartment. Kat had paid for the apartment so she could keep it for 3 months in her world. Kat felt bad about leaving Chi behind now. It was like Chi was being put up for adoption or something. It made Kat want to cry but she wouldn't let herself be seen so weak.

"I'm here for a reason and I wont leave until I know what happened to my mother." Kat said determined.

Next day

Kat walked down stairs dressed in a black tank top and jeans. From the commotion down stairs the bar was already open. Kat felt weird walking around a bar underage. Kat saw Yuffie at once. She was making fun of how Clouds head looked like a Chocobo's head.

Cid looked over at Kat and said.

"Hey Cloud that the kid you were talking about?" Cid pointed to me. Everyone in the bar looked at me. I recognized all of their faces. In the bar was Reno, Rude, Cid, Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Vincent, Marlene, and Denzel, Barret.

"This is Kat." Cloud said pushing Yuffie off of his shoulders.

"Cloud, You said that she had the same last name as Aerith. Does that mean they are sisters?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know if Aerith is Kats sister. That's why Kat is here to find out how she is related to Aerith." Cloud said.

"To be truthful I don't know if I am related to Aerith." Kat smiled saying to Marlene. Kat noticed that Vincent had been looking at Kat then when she would look up he would quickly look back at his drink.

"Hey Yuffie, can you tell me what kind of Materia this is?" Kat said pulling out the red Materia. Yuffie squealed when she saw the Materia.

"That's a Bahamut ZERO!" Yuffie scrambled over to look at the red Materia. Everyone one around looked shocked.

"Yuffie are you sure it's a Bahamut ZERO?" Cid asked.

"I'm always sure with Materia! I have seen this type before, but my gil pouch wouldn't let me buy it." Yuffie said looking longingly down at the Materia.

"Um…what's so great about this?" Kat asked feeling stupid.

"Those sell for a nice bit of gil, and they are hard to find. How did you get it anyways?" Cid said.

"My parents gave it to me. You all know I'm from the other world, well my parents found a portal between the worlds. My mother couldn't come back when my father did so I'm here looking for her.

"Kat," Reno spoke up for the first time. " There are no Cetra's here anymore. No one but you."

"I know, but I have to know what happened to her." Kat said her hand gripping the Materia tightly. Yuffie looked devastated that Kat closed her hand around the Materia now unable to get it quickly.

"Tifa get her a drink, she is in for a lot of sad times." Cid said sliding his beer glass to Tifa for a refill. Tifa gave Cid his refill and got Kat a glass of juice. Marlene sat in one of the bar stools and Tifa got her a juice too. Kat sat down next to Marlene and drank the juice thinking. 'I have gone through more than they think I can handle whatever is to come.' Reno and Rude stood up and said.

"We'll see you all later."

"Ok bye." Tifa said as they left.

Outside of the bar Reno looked at Rude and said.

"Rufus will want to hear about this." Rude nodded and they walked off to tell Rufus that there was a pureblood Cetra in Midgar.

Authors note: Hey sorry I didn't get this up until now so I made the chapter longer to apologize for me being late. Send me some reviews we have our first pairing here I expect all of you that read this to send me a review. Happy New Year everyone. I want to say for me only owning Advent Children I have had one hell of a time getting my information, Wikipeadia is great and all but I cant rely on it. So if anyone has something to suggest for the next chapter or so that is welcomed.


	9. The First of Chaos

The first of Chaos

"Are you sure?" Rufus Shin-ra asked sitting behind his desk.

"Positive sir, she is a Cetra." Reno said.

"We can't be sure if she is a pureblooded Cetra or not with her running around like this. Bring her in."

"Yes sir." Reno and Rude said as they turned to leave.

Back with Kat

Kat was playing with Marlene up stairs when the sound of many people walking into the bar came. Kat recognized Reno's voice but that was the only voice she recognized.

"Where is the Cetra girl?" Kat her someone ask.

Cloud walked past Marlene's room where they were playing up stairs. He looked into the room and made a motion for Kat to stay there. Then he walked down stairs.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud where is the Cetra girl?" Reno asked.

"She's not here anymore she left." Tifa said.

"Where did she go?" the strange voice asked.

"She said she was going to the northern cave. She said she wanted to see that place. She didn't believe it was real."

"Then you don't mind us having a look up stairs then do you?" A woman's voice said.

"Actually- Hey don't go up there!" Tifa yelled . Marlene pulled Kat up and into the bathroom closing the door and locking it. Kat could hear the people that were looking for her shuffling around through everything. A knock on the door came and the same strange voice said.

"Open up."

"I'm in here! You cant come in!" Marlene yelled out. Kat could tell that the man was a little taken back to find a child in the bathroom but he said in the same cool tone." Apologies miss." Kat could see the mans shadow that blocked some of the light coming from under the door move. Marlene smiled at Kat not saying a word. They waited it out until they herd talking from down stairs again.

"We have children up there you probably scared them! That's why I didn't want you up there." Tifa said. The bathroom was a lot closer to the stairs than Marlene's room.

"Please leave." Cloud said.

"We know you are hiding the Cetra girl. Its only a matter of time before we find her again." Reno said. A while later Cloud knocked on the bathroom door and said.

"They are gone, you can come out now." Marlene opened the door with joy to be out of the small bathroom.

"Cloud, didn't they see my stuff? They know that I am here."

"Your stuff was in the corner and they didn't even bother to look at it. Reno was the one that checked your room. He lets a lot of thing pass his mind with out thought but next time they come I suggest that we hind your stuff."

"ok" Kats phone began to ring. When she answered it was Vincent.

"Kat are you alright? I just saw the turks leaving the Seventh Heaven."

"I'm ok Vincent, they didn't see me. Here lets talk at the bar." Kat said hanging up. Vincent seemed really worried that the Turks had found her. Kat walked down stairs and a little while later Cid walked in along with Vincent.

"Vincent here has been scared as shit that they found you." Cid said sitting down at the bar while Tifa got him his usual. Kat was sitting at a bar stool with a juice.

"Were you really that scared that they would find me Vincent?" Kat asked looking at him as he took a seat at the bar.

"I was worried that they had found you, we cant let Shin-ra get you Kat. They will just use you for experiments and other things."

"I know, they put Chaos inside of you. It gives you a second personality." Kat said. They all looked a little shocked that she knew so much.

"You guys are like shin-ra in my world everyone knows who you are, and they know everything about you."

"Damn so we are known world wide in your world?" Cid asked still looking a bit shocked.

"Ya, there really isn't a person in my world that doesn't know at least one of you."

"Oh, ya that." Cloud said remembering the yaoi site.

Vincent looked sick as he remembered the site as well.

"Hey what's wrong with you two?" Tifa asked.

"Its nothing Tifa just a bad memory from Kats world."

"Oh, what about?"

Cloud and Vincent looked at her like she was crazy to ask that question. Kat broke out laughing.

"What?" Tifa asked. Kat had tear in her eyes from laughing so hard. And was able to say.

"Yaoi that's what the memory was."

"What is that?" Tifa asked. Cloud and Vincent looked like they might vomit.

Kat whispered the definition of yaoi into Tifa's ear. She looked wide eyed and shrieked.

"That's disgusting!"

"What is?" Asked Cid who wasn't paying attention.

Kat broke out laughing again this time almost falling off her stool if Vincent hadn't held onto her shoulder to keep her from falling.

"Subtext!" Kat said still laughing.

"Subtext?" Cid asked confused.

"You don't need to know, refill?" Tifa said. Cloud didn't know why Kat was laughing so much but he thought that the look on everyone's face might be why she was laughing so much.

_That's the weirdest Cetra I have ever seen, I cant believe you. Kissing her. _Chaos said within Vincent. Vincent ignored the comment.

"Cloud, Kat isn't safe here anymore, we need to get her somewhere that she can be protected. Know of anyplace that Shin-ra doesn't know exists? Or at least they don't think its there anymore."

"We could take her to Aerith's church, they thing everything in that area is rubble."

"Kat is that ok with you?" Ya its fine, I just don't want to get caught by Shin-ra, that's all."

"Lets get your things ill take you there." Cloud said. Kat got up leaving her drink and walked up stairs and got her things.

"Your coming back right?" Marlene asked with sad eyes.

"Yes I am coming back, don't worry I'll still be around."

"Ok!" Marlene said with cheer. Kat gathered her things quickly. And went back down stairs.

"Ok I'm ready."

"Cloud is waiting outside Kat." Tifa said noticing that Vincent was watching her. Kat got on the back of Clouds bike and took off. Soon they were at the church. It was rundown but someone could live there.

"Cloud, can I see you left arm?"

"Um…sure." Kat pushed up Clouds sleeve and saw that his arm was the same smooth skin color except for on spot on his upper arm. It was a dark color almost black.

"Cloud you are going to leave Tifa, Marlene and the others soon. Because you have Geostigma. Look." Kat pointed at the dark spot.

"How did you know?" Kat could tell that he knew that he was getting the stigma.

"Because in Advent Children you leave because of the stigma. But it is a lot worse. You entire arm will be covered with it."

"You said that your summoning us to your world, and bringing us back with you coming along changed the events in our world."

"I did say that and it has, but that doesn't stop the stigma from spreading or from you being sick."

"Then I'm just going to die like everyone else with the stigma?"

"I have said to much already. Thanks." Kat set her stuff down and said.

"Can we go back to the Seventh Heaven?"

"Ya come on." They went back to the Seventh Heaven. When they walked in Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elane turned to look at them.

Reno and rude pulled out their electric rods and turned them on. Cloud pulled out his buster sword and Tifa has her leather gloves on. Cid was standing ready with his spear. Vincent had Cerberus pointed at Tseng's head.

"We will get her eventually." Tseng said walking to the door. Kat hid behind Cloud who was still ready to fight. Reno, Rude, and Elane followed Tseng. Suddenly Tseng pushed Cloud out of the way and into a fight with Reno. Kat bolted away from Tseng and over to Tifa who was fighting Rude. Elane was heading for Kat. Marlene yelled over to Kat from the stair. Kat followed Marlene's voice and they locked themselves in the bathroom again. This time they were as far from the door as they could get. Kat was pressed up against the window.

"Open this door or I will shoot it opened!" Elane yelled at them.

"Marlene help me with the window." They pulled open the window that had been closed for a year or so. Just as they got it opened Elane shot the door knob twice and yelled down.

"She's getting away!" Kat climbed on the windowsill an jumped as Elane kicked the door open. Kat grabbed the storm drain of the building next to the Seventh Heaven and tried to pull herself up.

"Stop right there!" Elane yelled at Kat. Who let go of the storm drain and fell into a pile of garbage that had been stacked there. Kat looked back up to see Marlene yell.

"They're coming down run Kat!" Kat rolled to get off the pile of garbage bags. A piece of broken glass broke through the bags and embedded itself into Kat's arm. Kat let out a wail of pain and quickly pulled the glass from her arm and ran out of the ally. On the main road now. Kat had planned to run past the Seventh Heaven and get to Aerith's church. The Turks ran out of the bar and after Kat. Kat ran father into town and through as many crowds as she could trying to lose the Turks. Kat stopped in an alleyway breathing hard. Her arm was covered with blood. Kat looked back at the main road and saw Tseng run past the alley entrance. Elane was looking at the other end of the square and Reno and Rude were looking through the area not far from where Kat was hidden. Kat walked farther down the alley and his behind a pile of garbage bags hoping they weren't searching the alleys well. Reno and Rude walked past the alley Kat was in not looking in it. Kat got up from her hiding spot and went over to the chain link fence and started to climb it. Kat her Tseng tell Reno and Rude to search every alley way. Kat was at the top of the fence when Reno and Rude looked in the alley and yelled.

"She's over here!" Kat pushed off of the top of the fence landing on her feet and running. Reno had jumped over the fence already and was right behind her. Kat turned sharply and lifted her leg in a kick to Reno's head. He went backwards a few feet wiping some blood from his face cursing all the while. Kat took the chance to run. The alley way came out the other side of the block and a good ways away from the town square. Reno was following her but not a close this time a little dizzy from her kick. At the exit of the alley Kat made it just as Rude came to the entrance. He paused and a little confused then Reno ran past him after Kat. Kat turned a corner and was running past an alley way when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the alley and behind some trash and through a door in the side of the building.

"Let me go!" Kat yelled as she fought to get free from her captors hands.

"Clam down they will hear you." Kat looked at the person that had grabbed her, it was Yuffie.

"Thank god its you." Kat said still breathing hard.

"Lets get your arm bandaged up." Yuffie said grabbing a first aid kit and wrapped some bandages around Kats cut.

"Thanks." Kat said.

"Where they start chasing you?"

"At the Seventh Heaven bar." Kat panted.

"That far! Your on the other side of town."

" Really didn't notice." Kat said sarcastically. Kat's cell phone rang.

"Kat here."

"Kat where are you? We lost you at the Town Square." Cloud said.

"Its ok I'm with Yuffie."

"Give Yuffie the phone." Cloud said.

"Cloud wants to talk to you." Kat said handing over the phone.

"Ya? I'm at the Materia shop where else would I be? Ya she's fine, her arm was cut but she bandaged up now. Ok see you soon." Yuffie flipped the phone closed and handed it to Kat.

"Your making a real good rep with everyone. You jumped out of the second story window. Running half way across town…"

"Yuffie I get it." Kat said a little annoyed that out of all people Cloud and Vincent couldn't find her. Soon Cloud walked into the store. Kat had spent the time that she had at the store to look around at the different kinds of Materia there were. Everything was displaying in a glass case and had little lights placed everywhere to make them seem to glow brighter. Cloud walked in and walked over to Kat looking alarmed by how bloody the bandages had gotten.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Stabbed by some glass in the garbage heap I fell in when I jumped. Where is everyone else?"

"Tifa is at the Bar with Cid and Vincent."

"Thank you Yuffie, we thought that we might actually lose her."

"Ya owe me!" She said with a smile.

"What one?" Cloud asked knowing he would have to buy her a Materia orb to make up the debt. Yuffie giggled and said.

"Gil Plus." She said walking over to a case and pointing down at Purple Materia orb.

"Fine. Sir can I buy the Gil Plus." Cloud said pulling out his Gil pouch. Once Yuffie had her Materia Cloud took Kat back to the Seventh Heaven. They went in through the back and Cloud walked to the front first to make sure that Reno and the others hadn't come back. Kat came out when he gave her the all clear. Vincent practically fell off his stool when he saw the bandages on Kats arm.

"Ya ran across the town kid, if you had been going much faster you could had been out in the desert and hidden before they even got to the end of town." Cid greeted her.

"Hi, Cid." Kat said flopping into one of the chairs at a table. The bar only had Vincent, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, and Marlene in it.

"Kat!" Marlene said running down stairs and over to her.

"Your ok!" Marlene said with joy not even noticing her arm.

"Ya I'm fine." Kat said tired.

"Kat come over here we should change your bandages." Tifa said.

"Ok" Kat said walking to the back with Tifa. She got out some bandages and hydrogen peroxide.

"Come sit over here by the sink." Tifa said. Kat sat down and Tifa poured the peroxide on the cut.

"OWWW! SH-Nizets!" Kat screamed as the peroxide cleaned the cut.

Vincent looked at the back room confused. Kat soon came out with her arm bandaged up again and Tifa with the peroxide.

"It wasn't that bad."

"I wasn't expecting it to _hurt_." Kat grumbled and sat down. Marlene giggled and said.

"You have never used that stuff before have you?"

"I never needed to." Kat said her arm still stung a little.

"Kat I don't think you should be alone tonight. Turks don't give up that easily. They are going to be looking for you for the entire night."

"Ok, so I am staying here?"

"No they will probably come here again just because they found you here and you were walking in with Cloud."

"How should stay with the kid then?" Cid asked.

"I'll go." Vincent said.

"Ok, are you ok with the Kat?" Tifa asked.

"Ya its ok."

Tifa sent Kat and Vincent out once it got dark. They walked to the Church and got there without running into any Turks or Shin-ra employees.

Kat sat next to the area with no floor boards but flowers Kat asked.

"Vincent, why are the Turks trying to capture me? I mean I know they want me because I'm a Cetra but there is more to it and I know you know."

" They were ordered to find you at take you back to the Shin-ra labs, they know that if they fail then they will be punished. But its more than that. If they capture you, you will be used for experimentations, It could be more studies on the effect of Jenova cells on a superior being or they could test with Chaos. Who knows they might have something new they want to try."

"But why me? They could use anyone."

"Because the effects of the tests are different with each race, they could be making a new race and they want to use you."

Kat shivered at the thought of being used to make a new race of people. They stayed there for as long time both of them silent until Kat said.

"You know, I can see how you look at me. I could tell how worried you were when I ran and you guys lost me in the crowds." Vincent walked over to Kat and sat next to her and said.

"Then you also understand that I care for you. And that I would do anything to keep you from harm." Vincent's red eyes were starring strait into Kat's. Kat smiled and hugged Vincent he hugged her back. Vincent kissed Kat, and she kissed back. At that time Kat was so happy to just stay with Vincent and never having day again, but at the same time her fear of being caught by Shin-ra and being taken from Vincent even more frightening. The warm embrace of Vincent's hug came again this time sleep overwhelmed Kats will to stay awake. Vincent held Kat as she slept, he made sure not to wake her.

_Your really outgoing all of the sudden. _Chaos said within him.

_I love her, have a problem with that?_ Vincent said to Chaos.

_Nope, just saying that your different since you came back from that world. Is it really because of her?_ Chaos said.

_Yes it is because of her, you don't understand how I feel._ Vincent said as he brushed some hair from Kats face.

_No I don't understand how you feel right now but I do understand how you felt when you lost Lucrecia._ Chaos commented. Vincent didn't reply to his other self.

Next day

Kat woke to the sound of a gun shot. She sat up quickly with alarm. Vincent was standing holding the Cerberus up pointed at the double doors of the Church.

Kat noticed the hole in the door from where the shot hit. Tseng pushed open one of the doors and opened fire on Vincent. Kat darted over to one of the pillars that were at the sides of the building. Vincent had dodged the bullets and opened fire on Tseng, the fight to capture Kat had spilled into the church and there was nothing Kat could do. The pillar that Kat was hiding behind had been worn down by age and the splits between each stone block had formed curves making risky hand holds but hand holds none the less. Kat started to climb the pillar her grip poor but working to get her up higher. Kat herd the scream of someone getting hit by a bullet. Kat kept climbing, if Vincent had been hit then the fast she climbed the harder it would be for the Turks to get her.

"Tseng!" Kat herd Elane yell.

"Get the girl." Tseng said. His voice sounded as if he were pulling a spear out of himself. Reno soon found where Kat was climbing. He was to late to pull her down she had reached the top and had jumped over to the area where the wall had broken down. Kat bent down to keep herself steady on the foot wide wall. Kat herd more gunshots fire off. Kat ran over to an area on the wall where she could see what was happening. Vincent was in his Chaos form and attacking Tseng and Elane. Tseng had a wound in his side, Kat guessed that Vincent had shot him. Reno Was now climbing the pillar up to Kat. When he got close to the area Kat was standing on she stuck her foot out and kicked Reno trying to get him to fall down. He fell, but not before he grabbed onto Kats ankle and dragged her down with him. Kat yelped as she fell, skidding her arms against the stone she grabbed the edge of the area she was standing on. Her fingers slowly slipping. She looked down, it was more than a ten foot drop, Reno had somehow landed with ease and was waiting for Kat to fall. Kat tried to pull herself up and with out succeeding and only making her grip loosen even more.

"Vincent!" Kat called out still slipping. Reno looked over to see Chaos swiftly coming to Kats aid. Reno looked shocked at see the beast heading for Kat. Just as Kat lost her hold on the side of the building she was grabbed around the middle by Chaos. Spreading his wings Chaos took Kat from the Church and high up into the sky. (using the Chaos pic from DOC pic provided by http://en. )

Chaos flew with Kat for a long time, Kat being scared of high places had her face to Chaos's shirt.

"Vincent?" Kat asked.

"Chaos, Vincent isn't here, not right now."

"oh…where are you taking me?" Kat asked hoping that Chaos's answer wasn't Shin-ra.

"Vincent wanted me to keep you safe and out of harm. I am taking you to Vincent's home." Chaos set Kat down on a stone path leading up to a house that was in a part of Midgar that was abandon. Chaos landed and walked to Kat. Chaos was considerably taller than Kat. Vincent's red cape had formed into Chaos's wings while the part that covered the lower half of his face had become a sort of hat for Chaos, The golden claws were sill on the same hand as they were with Vincent. Chaos's skin was a pale grey color with the same crimson eyes. Chaos brushed Kats hair back and gave her a kiss. Kat pulled back from Chaos shocked that he had just kissed her.

"Can't let Valentine have all of the fun." Chaos said as he turned back into Vincent.

"Vincent!" Kat said hugging him.

"I'm sorry Chaos did that." He said holding her tightly.

Back at the Church

Tseng had been taken for aid by Rude and Reno and Elane stayed to search through Kats things.

"This kid has some weird things." Reno said looking at the wood from the forgotten city.

"She has a Shin-ra poster." Elane said holding the poster unrolled.

"This kid is weird carrying around a block." Reno said as he pulled the stone block from Kats bag.

"No there must be something in it, why else would she carry it around?" Elane said. Setting the box down and shooting it 3 times before the top of it cracked open. Inside they pulled the gun out and set it aside, they found the hair cut from Jenova's head.

"How did that kid get this?" Elane said holding up the hair that was tied together with a rubber band. (note the boxes are still at the Seventh Heaven.) Reno and Elane quickly went through the rest of Kats things only seeing clothing so they left taking their information to Rufus Shin-ra.

At Seventh Heaven

The phone rang and Tifa picked it up and repeated the same thing that she always did when the phone rang.

"Strife delivery serves, you name it we can deliver it."

Sephiroth on the other end said.

"Put Cloud on,"

Authors note: Please review, I really like to hear what you think. Chaos appeared for the first time and he plans to be around more often. Why is Sephiroth calling? Hmm wait and see in the next chapter.


	10. Another Monster

Another Monster

"Sephiroth, what do you want?" Tifa asked she could hear the sound of people in the background.

"Put Cloud on!" Sephiroth yelled into the phone.

"Cloud phones for you." Tifa said her ears ringing.

"Ya?" Cloud asked taking the phone from Tifa.

"Cloud I am going crazy! These stupid remnants wont shut up." Sephiroth said with an irritated tone. Cloud bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get them out of here! I have tried throwing them off a cliff and I even sent them into one of the side caves at the northern crater and sealed it closed. They wont leave me alone!" Sephiroth moaned.

"Brother who are you talking to?" Loz asked.

"I'm not your brother!" Cloud herd Sephiroth yell at him. The sound of sniffling came and Yazoo said.

"Don't cry Loz."

"Brother let me talk." Kadaj said as he got the phone from Sephiroth.

"Give me that Fing Phone back!"

"Hello, are you brothers friend? Brother said that he was going to kill us…Hey I wasn't done talking!" Kadaj said as Sephiroth got the phone back.

"Just get rid of them!" Sephiroth said as Yazoo took the phone.

"Hello, brother says that you are a friend, it would be nice to meet you sometime."

"Yazoo I want to talk!" The sound of the phone being fought over was loud enough that Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear some. Then Sephiroth hung up one Cloud. (Cloud trying to not laugh and doing a bad job of it) Tifa walked back in the room and Cloud got the same serious expression on his face again in record time.

"What did he want?" Tifa asked.

"It was nothing, just a prank call. I'm going to check on Kat they should have been here by now."

"Want me to come?"

"Its ok, the worst thing I could find is no one there."

"Ok, be careful ok?" Cloud nodded to her and walked out. He got on his bike and went to the church first then he would go and help out Sephiroth. When Cloud got there the first thing that said trouble was the doors being opened and the bullet hole in one. He continued inside and saw Kats bag with her things scattered around.

"Kat, Vincent?" Cloud said, there was no answer. Cloud looked down at the stone block someone had shot it to get it open. The gun was sitting down on the ground next to the box.

"Why would they shoot it open and not take the gun?" Cloud asked looking at the box closer. He couldn't tell that anything but the gun had been in the block. Cloud gathered Kats things up and flipped his phone open and called Kat.

"Hello?" Kat answered her phone.

"Kat are you alright? I came to the Church and your stuff was scattered everywhere."

"I'm ok but what happened to the block?"

"It was shot open and the gun is sitting on the ground next to it."

"Was there anything else in the box?" Kat asked worried.

"No nothing, why?"

"My parents had some hair from Jenova in that box, that's why they spent the time to make it difficult to get open."

"What? Do you know who came here this morning?"

"Ya it was the Turks. Vincent got me out of there but my stuff was left there."

"But your safe right?"

"Ya at the moment."

"Ok, I need to go,"

"ok, bye." Cloud hung up and got back on his bike with Kats things. Cloud then went to help out Sephiroth. When Cloud got to the Forgotten City (Sephiroth currently staying there) The remnants followed Sephiroth out. Sephiroth looked like he was about to snap and kill them all.

"Brother I thought you would look better with shorter hair." Kadaj said looking innocent holding the scissors.

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"They tried to cut my hair that's what happened." Sephiroth said holding a hand full of hair that had been cut almost 4 inches shorter than the rest of his hair.

"Ok, where are the other two?" Cloud asked.

"Inside." Sephiroth hissed taking the scissors and cutting the rest of his hair to match the area that Kadaj had cut shorter. Cloud went inside the building and saw Loz knocked out on the ground and Yazoo sitting next to him half knocked out. Cloud couldn't help but smirk, Sephiroth had beaten the crap out of these two Kadaj being the only one of them still standing. Yazoo was coming to only to be hit over the head again by Cloud to keep him knocked out.

"Brother why don't you want to cut your hair?" Kadaj asked in a whiney tone.

"The same reason that Yazoo doesn't cut his hair!" Sephiroth yelled. Kadaj stopped dead in his tracks and said.

"Your gay?"

"What? No I'm not gay, I like my hair like this!" (Sorry about saying Yazoo is gay but I couldn't help it -') Cloud walked up behind Kadaj and hit him in the back of the head. As Kadaj fell to the ground knocked out Cloud said.

"Where do you want to dump them?"

"One in a different cave somewhere far from here." Sephiroth said still pissed that they had cut his hair.

"Plenty of caves at the Northern Crater." Cloud said as he dragged Kadaj over to his bike and tossed him on. Cloud then dragged Loz and tossed him on next to Kadaj.

" You get to take Yazoo." Cloud said. When they got to the Northern Crater the three remnants were still passed out. Cloud carelessly tossed one into a cave and sealed it shut. He did the same to Kadaj in the cave next to the one Loz was in. Sephiroth put Yazoo in to cave on the other side of Loz. Once the caves were sealed shut Sephiroth said.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to kill them."

"Why didn't you? You never hesitated to kill before."

"Kat said what she had done bringing us to her world changed a lot of things here. Those remnants are here for a reason and if we want to try and keep anything else from changing then we cant kill them. I hope they die in there though." Sephiroth said still pissed about his hair being cut.

With Kat

"Vincent your house is cool." Kat said looking at the gothic styled home. Most of the home had shelves filled with books and other areas had some random pictures on the wall.

"Its not much, but its good enough for me." Vincent said. The home was furnished in red or black furniture and the tables made of wood were a dark cherry color.

"I'm going to make sure we weren't followed." Vincent said.

"Ok, be careful." Kat said with a smile.

"Go on and take a look around."

"Ok." Kat said as Vincent walked outside. Kat looked around the many shelves of books. Most of them were about the history of the final fantasy world others random books about fictional stories. Kat noticed one book at the top shelf. It had no label on it. Kat reached up to grab it. She pulled it down and looked at the front. It had the shape of Vincent's pendent imprinted on the black leather in a crimson color. The book was thick and old, Kat opened the book about half way through it. There was writing in it, that stopped half way down the page. It was Vincent's journal. Kat closed the book and put it back on the shelf in its place quickly and grabbed a book lower down, it turned out to be a fictional story about a man that ran from his life as the king of a land and went north and became a ranger. There was something about a wizard and some other people, elves had a big role in the plot line, one was traveling with the ranger and became friends with a dwarf. Vincent walked into the room and said.

"No one is around, your reading that?"

"Um…ya I hope you don't mind." Kat said.

"No its just that you are reading the third book."

"Oh, I just grabbed it off the shelf it looked interesting."

"I see," Vincent pulled two more books off the shelf and said.

"These are the first two, you can borrow them if you want to."

"Really, thank you." Kat said taking the books from Vincent. "They probably will make more sense if I read them in order." she said with a smile.

At Shin-ra Building

"Well look what the little Cetra had." Rufus said holding the hair of Jenova that was held together by a rubber band. "Did she have anything else of interest?" Rufus asked setting down the hair.

"She had a Shin-ra poster, some wood from the Forgotten City, and clothing sir." Elane said.

"Did you bring her other stuff?"

"No sir." Elane said.

"Then they will be going back for her stuff, go stand watch. Don't be seen until you have the girl in sight."

"Yes sir." Elane and Reno said at the same time. Outside of Rufus's office they meet up with Rude and headed out for the Church again.

With Kat

"Hey Vincent can we go to the Seventh Heaven bar?" Kat said looking up from the first book.

"Sure, you left your boxes there anyways."

"Ya, I want to get the cameras so I can take some pictures."

"Ok, lets go." Kat walked out of Vincent's house they left the books there. About an hour later they walked up to the Seventh Heaven.

"Hey Tifa." Kat said when she walked in.

"Hey Kat, hey Vincent."

"Hey kid." Cid said from his normal spot at the bar.

"Clouds not here he had to take care of something." Tifa said when Kat looked around for Cloud.

"Ok, can I get some stuff from my boxes?" Kat asked.

"Sure go ahead."

"Ok thanks." Kat walked upstairs and was greeted by Marlene.

"Kat! You're here!"

"Yup, can't stay long though, I don't want to have those Turks come looking for me here again."

"Ok." Kat walked with Marlene to the spare room that her boxes were in. Kat went through the boxes grabbing the cameras and her Summoning Materia.

"I was worried, I herd that they found you at Aerith's church. Is that true?" Marlene asked.

"Ya, but you know that I am faster then them. They didn't even get within 20 feet of me." Kat lied to keep Marlene from worrying so much.

"Don't worry about me ok, I wont get caught."

"Ok, then you have to call every day or come and see us. Then we'll know for sure that they didn't catch you."

"Ok, I'll call or come over for a visit." They walked down stairs and Vincent was talking with Tifa about what happened that morning. He finished talking when Kat got over to them, she knew he left out the part where Chaos had kissed her.

"Kat, I don't know how we are going to keep you hidden, they are searching everywhere for you." Tifa said with a hint that she had lost hope that they could keep Kat safe.

"They know that I have black hair, well if I changed my hair color them finding me would be harder."

"Tseng will see through it though."

"Ya I know but he got hurt when Vincent shot at him, he wont be out looking for a little while at least." Kat said.

"Ok, do you care what color your hair is?"

"Not really."

"Then I have some brown hair dye that you can use. I used it back when I was a little girl because I didn't like my hair color."

"Sounds great." Kat said with a smile. Kat walked upstairs with Tifa and came down a while later. Kats hair had been bleached and she had a shower cap on to keep the dye from getting on the ground while it stained her hair a light brown color.

"Looking good." Cid teased. Kat punched him in the arm and said.

"Shut up, I wont wear this forever, just for the next 20 minutes."

_Brown hair, the same face, this girl is starting to look a lot like Lucrecia. _Chaos said with enthusiasm.

_She does not, she isn't Lucrecia, and she isn't even related to her. She is a Cetra just like Aerith._ Vincent said in reply to his other half. 20 minutes later Kat went up stairs again to wash out the extra dye. Kat came back down with light brown hair. Cloud had walked in while she was washing her hair.

"You look cute, just like a little Aerith." Tifa said with a smile.

"Really? I look that much like her?" Kat asked

"Ya, just a pink dress and you could be her. Right Cloud?"

Kat looked at Cloud and he said.

"Ya, just like twins." Cloud said looking down at his glass.

"Kat we should go get your things." Vincent said.

"I have them here, I picked them up when I went to the church and you two weren't there." Cloud said, walking over to where his buster sword leaned against the wall. He picked up Kats bag and handed it to Kat.

"Thanks." She said putting the two of the cameras in her bag and said.

"Ok everyone group picture." They all gathered together and waited for Kat to take the picture. Then next shot Cloud agreed that she should be in it and he took the picture. The pictures turned out nice and with 17 more shots on that camera Kat hoped that she could get a picture with the rest of the final fantasy characters that weren't trying to alter her genetic code in some way. Kat knew where she could find Yuffie, but the others were a mystery. Kat liked her new look, but could tell that it reminded Cloud of Aerith. If Kat remembered right Cloud had suffered when Sephiroth killed Aerith.


	11. A Short Drop And a Southern Stop

-1A short drop, and a southern stop

Kat spent the rest of the day at the Seventh Heaven drinking some juice that Kat was positive had been spiked so Marlene wouldn't get mad that she got juice and not what Kat had. The night was spent in laughter and surrounded by friends. At some point Yuffie had joined the little party.

The party ended late that night Marlene had fallen asleep her face on the bar. Kat said to Tifa a little dizzy.

"Hey, were those things spiked?" To Kat everything was slowly starting to spin into a rollercoaster like mission space at Disney. (The movements of the ride are made by spinning you really fast you start out slow then get to the point where you are spinning so fast you cant even tell. I got sick on this ride, I am like Yuffie and have motion sickness)

"Ya, guess you had a little to much." Tifa said with a smile on her face. Kat couldn't tell why but everyone seemed to be smiling and looking at her, what was she doing that was so funny?

"I think I might be sick." Kat groaned. Tifa pulled Kat from the stool and over to the bathroom, Kat stumbling the way there. Kat barfed in the toilet, Tifa held back her newly dyed hair so she didn't get anything…gross on it. Kat spent a while at the toilet after her fist span of vomiting. Kat had been given some time to herself while Tifa got her something to make her feel less sick. Kat pushed herself up off the floor and with a clumsy hand flushed the toilet. Keeping her hand on the wall Kat made her way back to the Bar. Tifa had some weird drink ready for her and Kat let go of the wall and tried to make it over to the stool so she could sit down. Kat was drifting from side to side as she walked. Her legs gave up the attempt to get to a seat and Kat fell to her side. She hit the ground hard her head surged with pain. Her lazy eye saw everyone running over to her as her vision faded to black.

Kat woke up in the spare bedroom her head throbbing. Kat pushed herself up and noticed that they were kind enough to put a bucket next to the bed if she woke and couldn't make it to the bathroom. Kat put her hand over her eyes the sun streaming through the window was blinding. As Kat moved the pain that was settling in her head started up again just as powerful as when she woke. Kat stood up and walked down the hallway and made her way into the bathroom. Kat looked at herself in the mirror confused for a moment about why her hair was brown. She remembered that she had dyed it so she wouldn't look like herself and better protect herself from the Turks that wouldn't give up on catching her. She washed her face with cold water. The refreshing water was helping with the head splitting throbs that continued on like her blood pulsing. Kat managed to get down stairs not letting go of the wall. Instead of making her way to the bar Kat followed the wall to a table and flopped down. Tifa walked over to Kat setting down a drink in front of her.

"Here its for hangovers."

"Thanks." Kat mumbled and took the drink. It looking like a mixture of milk egg and something else. Kats mouth was still bitter from last night so she drank it thinking it couldn't be any worse than what she had to taste throughout the night. The drink was surprisingly good to Kat. She drank the rest without asking what was in it. Like most Americans in Japan it was a don't ask don't tell sort of thing. If the tourist didn't want to know what was in a certain sushi roll then no one would tell them. It was more of a thing that the Americans had, they would probably eat trash if it looked like some type of good food. Kat grimaced at the thought of eating trash. But it was much more fun to pickup some American family on vacation and take them to a Sushi Bar and order many things that seemed totally weird to them and see what they would eat. Most everyone would totally refuse to have the Gobi. Kat was a personal fan of it though, plus Gobi was like a drink and a meal in one, so it was saving some money if she bought that instead of sushi and a marble soda. Yuffie was asleep laying on a table a have empty drink sat next to her. Vincent walked over to Kat and asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my head is going to split open any moment." Kat said finishing the drink.

"Well you did hit your head trying to make it to the bar stool, I'm surprised that you are up so early."

"Sun up till sundown that's how I work. What happened last night? I don't remember anything."

"You had to many rounds and just lost it all when you had finished your last drink. Tifa was going to bring you a drink that would make you feel better but you had made your way downstairs by the time it was ready."

"Damn, next time don't let me have so much."

Vincent smirked and said.

"Alright, I wont."

Kats headache slowly disappeared and she felt better after sitting for a while. Tifa walked down stairs with Marlene and she smiled to see Kat was there and safe.

"Kat!" Marlene said running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey there, how are you?"

" Good!, I am so happy you are ok." Cloud walked in and said quickly.

"Rufus, Reno, and Rude are coming. We need to hide Kat."

"Don't worry they wont recognize me, my hair is a totally different color and I can speak Al Bhed. Caa hu bnupmas." Kat smiled and quickly moved to a table near the center of the room no longer dizzy. She sat down just as Rufus, Reno, and Rude walked in.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked. Ready to grab his buster sword.

"Calm down Cloud we came to get a drink-" Rufus stopped and looked at Kat with a studied look and said.

"Miss, may we see your face?" Kat looked at Rufus and said in Al Bhed.

"Fryd? Fru yna oui?"(what? Who are you?) Rufus looked at Rude and he replied.

"Ra fyh…dat du caa ou-in vyla, yht ra ec dr-a bn….ace…tahd uv Creh-ny amald…nel lusbyho." (He wanted to see your face, and he is the president of Shin-ra electric company.)

"Ask her what her name is." Rufus said. Looking at Kat like he knew it was the person they were looking for.

"Fr…yd ec oui…n hy…sa?" Rude said with a patchy Al Bhed fluency when he talked.

"Neggi, fro tuac drec Creh-ny syh fyhd du ghuf cu silr ypuid sa, ymm E fyhd ec y tnehg, pid draca baubma tuhd ihtancdyht sa." Kat said with ease knowing that the others had no clue what she was saying. Rude looked a bit confused for a moment then said to Rufus.

"She says her name is Rikku, she wants to know why you are asking so many questions and she wants a drink but they don't understand her."

Rufus looked at Kat for a long moment then said.

"Alright, tell her that we will buy her drink and that we are sorry for taking up her time."

Rude repeated Rufus's message and Kat said her thanks and they bought her a drink, most of the time Rufus, Rude, and Reno glanced at her as if they knew she was the one they were looking for. Kat was a bit uneasy that they were staying so long and that they had bought her, her drink. Tifa handed it to her right away and not letting them near it. Kat guessed that she wanted to make sure they didn't slip anything into it.

"So has your friend come back yet? I see that Vincent is here and the last I herd about her she was with you." Rufus said after a long moment. Yuffie was waking up and totally tensed up when she saw Rufus and the Turks here and Kat sitting at the bar near them. Cloud gave her a glance to not say anything.

"She ran off and we haven't seen or herd from her since."

"Oh well to bad, this Al Bhed girl looks a lot like her though. But I don't think this girl has seen or herd anything about the little Cetra you are hiding. Kat gave Rude a confused look when Rufus motion to her.

"Fryd ec ra cyoehk?" Kat asked trying not to let the fear in her voice show.

"Oui muug y mud….. mega dra bancuh…. fa yna dnoehk du veht." (You look a lot like the person we are trying to find.) He replied quickly.

"Ask her what kind of machines her race uses." Rufus said.

"Fryd …geht uv sylrehac ran …nyla ica?" Rude said what Rufus told him to. Kats mind raced for the answer she remembered reading about the Al Bhed machines She couldn't remember at all.

"Fa ica is...zicd dra vunpettah cdivv. Fro fyecd ed?" (We use um...just the forbidden stuff. Why waist it?) Kat said quickly hoping that her stall hadn't alerted them to the fact that she wasn't an Al Bhed person and really the girl that they had almost caught so many times. Rufus studied Kat for a long moment then put some Gil on the table and said.

"Well we should be off, unlike you we have to find that girl." Rufus walked out Reno and Rude followed him. Kat sighed as she herd the car they came in drive off.

"That was quick thinking there Kat." Cloud said sitting down in the stool Reno had been in moments ago.

"They'll be coming back, we should get you somewhere safe." Vincent said leaning against the wall.

"Your right, Where should you go? They have been at the Church and everywhere in town." Tifa said putting her pointer finger on her bottom lip.

"Hello! Aren't you forgetting something!" Yuffie yelled.

"What?" Kat asked.

"You can speak Al Bhed! All we have to do now is change your appearance some more and you will be well hidden. They didn't recognize you with brown hair."

"They knew that something was up. Its not everyday that an Al Bhed is found in a place and cant even speak the language. And I don't want to trust some hair dye to keep me safe. I mean we kind of let it slip that I was a Cetra when I first got here. I was being careless." Kat said standing up and facing Yuffie.

"Ya, but they already have the impression that you really are an Al Bhed. You seem fluent in Al Bhed."

"I'm not, I don't know that much. Say that I am like a 7 year old Al Bhed. That's how much I know." Kat said.

"You two stop fighting it wont help find somewhere safe for Kat to stay." Tifa said. "Cloud do you know of anywhere else Kat could hide?"

"No, they will be checking all of their abandon warehouses in the outskirts and they have the city searched out."

_Ah, so the girl has no where to go. You know she could stay at your place, its not like anyone lives in that part of town. And you got there by flying, it would be perfect go on and ask her to come to your home Vincent._ Chaos egged Vincent on.

"You know, the part of town I stay at is deserted. Kat could stay at my home." Vincent said with out emotions making sure that it sounded like he didn't care if she came to his place or not.

_That's it, now don't take no for an answer!_ Chaos cheered.

_If she doesn't want to come then I wont peruse the topic._ Vincent said to Chaos silently.

"You live in the ruins right Vincent?" Tifa asked. Vincent nodded, Tifa looked at Kat and said.

"You want to go? If they find you there those Turks must have grown wings." Tifa said with a smile.

"Ok, anyways I have always wondered what Vincent's home looks like." Kat said with a little smile. Vincent shrugged and said.

"Ok, we can go whenever you want."

"Ok, we should probably go soon. I don't want those three to come back or Tseng to come here. I know this hair dye wont fool him." Kat said.

"Kat, here take this. You know how to use Materia right? Just put it in a slot on a weapon and you activate it when you want to. This is an Exit Materia. You can get away easier than you would just running." Yuffie said holding out that Materia, it was a shimmering green sphere the same size as Kat summoning Materia.

"Thanks Yuffie." Kat said taking the Materia from her. Yuffie smiled and said with a cheerful tone.

"You need it more than I do." Kat smiled.

"Kat don't forget your things." Cloud said handing her the back pack full of Kats things. Kat took them and bid everyone farewell until they would meet again. Kat and Vincent walked to the far end of town and from there Vincent flew carrying Kat along with him.

"Vincent, why do you live out here where there is no one else?" Kat asked. Vincent waited a moment before answering and said with a calm voice.

"Because when there is no one around there is no one to hurt you, and one can live in peace." Kat looked away from Vincent and said with a saddened tone.

"Did you never want to come to my world? Did you only want to come back here to live in peace?" Vincent landed in front of the house and set Kat down saying.

"You saved me from staying isolated, I am glad that I came to your world. At first I didn't know what to think but the more of your world that you showed us the more I understood why you wanted someone you could trust." Vincent said looking down at Kat with his crimson eyes. Kat gave him a sad smile, she had never been around anyone that could change her mood so quickly like Vincent could. Kat didn't understand why but he did. Vincent pulled Kat into a hug and said with a calming tone.

"Don't be sad when you have a new world to live in and explore." Kat felt safe in Vincent's arms she wished that she would never have to feel the cold hands of the Shin-ra company taking her for experiments that she had no say in what they did. Kat's phone rang breaking the warmth that was in Vincent's hug. She looked at her phone, the number was new to Kat. She flipped it open and Aya's voice yelled through at her.

"Where are you! You have been missing for 3 weeks and you haven't been answering your phone! I was so worried!"

"Aya? How can you call me?" Kat asked, even Vincent looked confused Kat only got calls from people in the Final Fantasy world anymore.

"What do you mean how can I call you! This is your phone, what happened to you? You have been on the news on the top of the missing persons list. Everyone has been worried sick about you!"

"Aya, you don't understand we shouldn't be talking I'm in the Final Fantasy world. I have only been here a few days."

"Well come back then!" Aya's father took the phone from Aya.

"Kat? Where are you? Are you ok? Have you been kidnapped?" Aya's father ran off the questions. Kat couldn't tell him that she was in the Final Fantasy world, he wouldn't believe her, with Aya Kat had a chance.

"I'm fine I wasn't kidnapped, and I'm not sure where I am." Kat said only lying with the last bit.

"What was the last sign you remember seeing?"

"The sign above the gates to Mt. Fuji."

"What direction have you been walking?"

"I don't know everywhere, can I talk to Aya?" Kat asked getting frustrated with Aya's father.

"Kat you need to tell us where you are." Aya said.

"I told you, I can't talk I need to go." Kat said.

"Kat No! Wait!"

"What? I don't have long."

"The police are tapping the phone, we need 30 more seconds to get your locations."

"What? You mean my phone is being tapped? I already told you where I am."

"We need to find out where you are in the Final Fantasy world." Aya said thinking Kat had snapped and thought she was in the Final Fantasy world.

"I'm in Midgar, I was just at the Seventh Heaven Bar." Kat said not speaking for a long time.

"Kat don't hang up we need to get 10 more seconds." Aya said waiting for a moment.

"Aya? Are you there?" Kat asked after 10 seconds had passed.

"Kat, your cell phone has no current location, your not even on Earth."

"Mt. Fugi, the ring of rocks." Kat said hanging up.

With Aya

"Miss what did she say? We didn't catch that." A police man asked her.

"She said Mt. Fuji, then hung up." Aya said with a saddened look.

"Thank you for your help, call us if you get in contact with her again. We'll keep looking." The police left and Aya said.

"Father, can I go to Mt. Fuji today?"

"Yes, just be careful, if that was the last place Kat remembers being then I don't want you getting lost."

"I'll have my phone, don't worry." Aya left home and went to Mt. Fuji.

With Kat at Vincent's home

"What happened? Cloud didn't get any calls from Tifa or anyone when we were in your world." Vincent said.

"I don't know its weird because I thought that Cloud would be on the phone every day with Tifa." Kat said looking at her phone. "Do you think the clue I told her was enough to lead her to the portal?" Kat asked looking up at Vincent.

"I don't know, but we should call Sephiroth and tell him that she might be coming to this world." Vincent said. Later that night after they had called Sephiroth telling him that Aya might be coming through the portal like they had. Kat was reading the books that Vincent had let her borrow up in the guest room. It was a nice room mostly red and black colors some nicely aged cherry like wood made a dresser and a stool and vanity in the bathroom that was connected to the guest room. The closet held Kats things her cell phone sitting on the wooden night table next to the bed in case Aya called again. Vincent opened the door and said standing in the door way.

"I'm going to bed, I'll be in the basement if you need anything."

"Ok, thanks for letting me stay here." Kat said with a small smile glad to be looking up from the small print of the dry pages in the book, she was on the second book, the story was only good at the battles or when the group went to the Elves. Vincent nodded and closed her door and she herd him walk down the hall and down the stairs. The sound of his foot steps drifted into silence. Kat finished the second book rubbing her eyes she stretched her arms out. She had been leaning over the book for the past 3 hours. She figured Vincent was asleep and it would be safe to go down stairs and take another look at that Journal that Kat found on the top shelf. She took the book she had finished and went downstairs quietly just in case he was still awake Kat could say she was putting the book back. There was no one is the room, all of the lights were out and Kat crept over to the book shelves careful to step lightly. She knew Vincent would hear her down in the basement if he was still awake. She slid the book back on the shelf and reached up for the Journal. She brought it down with ease the floor creaked under her feet. She stood still for a long time before opening the Journal to a random page. It read

The days pass anymore with nothing happening. This is the third day I have spent in here not leaving this house. Chaos is my company talking to me we have gotten to know each other and we are beginning to understand what makes us different.

I haven't eaten since my last entry. I left my home today, Cloud has asked me to help him fight against Sephiroth. I agreed. I don't know why, perhaps it was the desire to be around other people that drove me to agree. I do not know. It seems that whatever I do I will always be like a separate person from this world, as if I don't belong. I have been thinking about Lucrecia a lot recently, I have been in my coffin for many days, I cant make up for my sin no matter what I do it seems that I will always be cursed.

Kat looked at the page, there was nothing else written on the old pages. Kat was about to flip the page when a sound came from behind her. Closing the Journal and shoving it back on the shelf Kat put her hand on the book she had returned and turned lowering her hand. Vincent walked up from the basement and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just putting the book back, I didn't mean to wake you." Kat said.

"Its ok, I wasn't asleep. Go to bed, its late." He said to Kat watching her from the top of the stairs to the basement.

"Good night." Kat said walking up stairs again to her room at a slow pace as if she hadn't been snooping around.

"Night…" Vincent muttered. Kat closed her door and sighed that was close, to close. Vincent walked over to the book shelves and looked at the book that she had put back. He looked up at the shelf that the Journal sat on, the dust in front of the Journal was swiped away like the book had been pulled out. With a sigh he pulled down the Journal and sat in a chair and began another entry.

_She is a bit snoopy if you ask me._ Chaos said.

_I wonder how much she read, no one has ever really noticed the journal before now._ Vincent said.

_I think she will come to read it again, if you don't want her to read it then you should put it somewhere that she wont find it. Like on top of the book shelves is better than on a shelf that she can easily reach. Plus she would have to stand on a chair to get to it then, we would hear her if she tried to get it again. Chaos._

_What would I do then? I don't want to scare her, and I wont let you handle it. She knows that you can surface easily when I am mad, I would rather not have her terrified that I would get mad at her._ Vincent said.

_Just saying, but I don't think she is scared of me, remember when you let me out at the church and we escaped? She wasn't scared at all of me. A little spooked when I kissed her yes but not scared._

"Just stay out of the matter." Vincent said with an irritated tone closing the journal he set it on top of the book shelves. Chaos had been with him for so long that he felt part of Vincent yet a totally different person at the same time.


	12. How do you speak

How do you speak

Tifa called early the next day saying not to come to the Seventh Heaven, that Turks had been in and out the entire day and that Tseng wouldn't leave. This bothered Kat she hadn't expected to fool the Turks with the hair dye and speaking Al Bhed but she hadn't thought they would stay at the bar the entire day. Kat had finished the third book that Vincent had let her borrow and was reading a book about a girl that moved to a remote town only to find out that there she had gained another hour in the day and within that hour strange and frightening monster lived. She had later found out that she had a power to protect herself with and that she could only use it in that hour. Kat read the book with interest waiting for the day to end. Vincent had gone out for a while and Kat knew he hadn't gone far, but she figured that spending the entire day with her was a little weird to him. Kat had gotten to the third book in the series when Vincent came back.

"Has Tifa called?" He asked .

"No, not since this morning."

"Alright, well its late we should go to bed." Vincent mad his way to the basement stairs, Kat hadn't gone down there when she was looking around the house. Kat put the book down and headed for the stairs up to her room. Kat fell asleep soon, but woke up later that night, she herd something fall downstairs. Kat slid out of bed in her panda pajamas she walked downstairs to see Vincent sitting in a chair with a candle lit on the table next to him. A book was on the floor its pages facing the ceiling. Kat picked up the book, it was Vincent's Journal. She looked at the new entry it read.

Tifa called saying that Kat had to stay at the house until she called to tell us anything, I spent most of the day sitting outside watching for anyone. Chaos talked with me, I rather not get into that he thinks that Kat is snoopy but cute. He pried me to tell him what I thought about Kat, to me it seemed so clear yet so clouded like there was something she is hiding and it is keeping her shielded from everyone else not allowing her to speak how she truly feels….

Kat wanted to read more and find out what Vincent thought of her but there was nothing else written on the page. Kat picked up the pen that Vincent had been using and set it on the table along with the Journal. Kat looked at Vincent he seemed so peaceful asleep in the chair. Kat put her hand around the flame of the candle and blew it out. Once the warm light was gone Vincent asked.

"What are you doing? I thought you were asleep."

"I herd your Journal fall, I'm sorry that I read it. I…I didn't mean to snoop." Kat was about to walk back upstairs. She turned and Vincent was standing in front of her his crimson eyes intense. His hand brushed Kat's hair back and he kissed her. Kat was shock but it wasn't the first time Vincent had done something like this. She closed her eyes and savored the kiss. When they parted Vincent said.

"I don't mind." Before Kat could say anything more he kissed again now holding her waist. Kat rapped her arms around Vincent's neck. When they parted both of then gasped for breath, the kiss had been so intense that they seemed to be the only ones in the world. Their lips meet again this time Kat had opened her mouth inviting Vincent into a French kiss. His tongue explored every part of her mouth. They parted lips again breathing heavy. They were about to kiss again when a knock on the door rang through the silence that engulfed them. They split and Vincent's expressionless face came back instantly. Kat skirted the bookshelves and made it to the top of the stairs and down the hall a bit before Vincent opened the door. The sound of a gunshot rang out Vincent eyes went wide Rufus stood at the door holding the smoking gun stomach high. Vincent staggered back some his hand over the fresh wound. Vincent fell to the ground Kat her d Rufus say to she guessed the Turks.

"Find the girl, quick she is probably hiding somewhere." Kat raced down the hall to her room and shut the door quickly. She put on a sweatshirt and grabbed her Materia and the gun that had been in the stone block. She didn't know if it was even loaded or not but she took it anyways. Kat closed herself in the bathroom and locked the door. Looking around the large room desperately she pulled down the shower curtains and took out some towels. Kat made a patchy rope and opened the window. Kat herd someone yelled in the house and soon there were slams on the door.

"Open up! We know your in there Cetra!" Tseng yelled. Kat hadn't finished the makeshift rope. Kat looked down out the window, the ground looked unwelcoming and Kat really didn't want to jump that far. In the real world she would have a broken leg at the least. Kat knew she wasn't going to escape. Kat took off her sweat shirt and threw it in the tub, it would only slow her down. The Turks were yelling at her to open the door or they were going to shoot it open. Kat didn't have more time to think She got on the windowsill and jumped. Kat hit the ground her arm impacting first. A loud crack came from her arm and Kat screamed in pain. She forced herself to get up and run. Kat was running with a broken arm and a limp in her left leg. The Turks were soon behind her. They were able to run after her without trouble and soon Reno had grabbed the top of her panda pajamas. Kat was jerked back she could hear a tear in form in the shirt but the resistance to go forwards made her feet fall out from under her. Kat hit the ground with a yelp of agony when her broken arm hit the ground. Reno pulled her up and cursed when he saw Kats arm bent in an unnatural way. Kat was soon surrounded by the Turks and Rufus was standing in front of her smiling.

"You really thought you could get away? You knew we would find you." He looked at Tseng and said.

"Come on lets take her to the lab before that arm get any worse." They pulled Kat up and Elane who was behind her gave her a shot in the back of the neck, Kat was out cold in the hands of the Turks.

Shin-ra Lab

Kat woke feeling sore all over. Kat opened her eyes to see a green water and a glass casing around her. The breathing tube in Kats mouth was the only thing clearly white in the entire room. Kat had on a thin cloth medical dress. Her broken arm had been put in a splint that held it strait for healing. Kats chest hurt like a cut hurts after it was unknowingly scratched. Kat turned her stiff neck still confused as to where she was. When Kat saw an older man with grimy black hair pulled into a unkempt pony tail Kat knew where she was. Her memory came back to her so fast the horrifying gun shot rang out in her memory so clear and so dreadful. Vincent hadn't helped Kat at all when she was being chased. The cold truth crashed down on Kat like a wave, Vincent had been shot. The man looked at Kat with a smile that sent shivers down Kats spine. The tank began to drain. Kats heart raced she had hoped that she would never have to see Hojo or the Shin-ra labs at all. When the liquid was drained Kat felt weak like she had been in the tank for months on end. And that everyday they had done some terrible experiment on her. Kat was dragged out of the tank by some assistant.

"Our little Cetra is awake." Hojo said with a creepy smile. As Kats body started to dry off the pain increased. Kat was shot up with chemicals and liquids the assistants seemed to be worried about something with Hojo smiled a creepy smile then entire time. After 3 hours slowly passed Hojo said.

"That's all for now, put her back in the tank." Kat could barely move she had guessed that one of those shots was to temporarily paralyze her so they could work on her and not worry about her moving or hitting a tendon and have Kat start to thrash around. Kat was semi glad that she had been paralyzed because she knew that she would have jerked back with the amount of pain inflicted on her body. Kat was put in the tank again and they filled it with the same green liquid. The liquid made Kat drowsy and she slowly seeped into an uneasy sleep. What seemed to be moments later Kat jolted awake when she herd something tap on the glass. She saw Rufus Shin-ra looking in at her his arm leaning against the glass. His head turned and he said something to Hojo that Kat didn't hear. Hojo drained the tank again and pulled Kat out and over to a table where Kat sat teetering a bit.

"Where is Vincent?" Kat said now fighting her paralyzed body.

"Vincent, he is dead. He got shot, it was your fault really. If you hadn't accepted his help and went to his house then he would still be alive with your other friends that sheltered you." Rufus said walking over to stand in front of Kat.

"What do you mean?" Kat could feel the pain of the experiments seeping back into her body.

"Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud are gravely injured. All because you wouldn't come with us the first time we found you." Rufus said with a smirk as Kats eyes widened.

'How can Vincent be dead and the others hurt so bad?' Kat asked herself. Kat began to shake uncontrollably Hojo walked over to her and dragged her back to the tank and tossed her in. Kat watched Rufus talk to Hojo as the green liquid flowed back into the tank. Kat now breathing through the air tube watched as Rufus walked out of the room leaving her alone with Hojo. Kat was so uneasy around the Scientist because she knew what he was capable of. He altered his son to the point where there was no way to tell that Sephiroth was the son of Hojo. Kat drifted into sleep again. Her dreams consisted of an image of Vincent laying on the ground he looked like he was in a peaceful sleep but the dream that seemed peaceful enough was a nightmare. Vincent was always laying in a pool of blood that seeped from his chest and darkened his crimson cape. Kat woke with a scream muted by the air tube in her mouth. But it was clear that Hojo had noticed something had happened when he came walking into the room to make sure that nothing had happened to Kat like her losing the air tube.

At Vincent's house

The phone rang multiple times over the past hour, Vincent lay on the floor the bullet wound in his stomach had healed over but the pool of blood could fool anyone. The blood slowly mad its way across the floor as more had been added. Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa walked towards the house.

"What's that smell?" Tifa asked as they drew closer to the house.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried running over to the motionless figure laying on the floor.

"Oh god." Tifa said standing next to Yuffie. Cloud turned and ran over to where his bike was parked and brought it over to the open door. As they lifted Vincent up and onto the bike something fell to the ground like a coin. Yuffie picked it up.

"It's the bullet, it went strait through."

"All the more reason to get him to the Seventh Heaven and fast."

Tifa got of the bike behind Vincent and Yuffie asked.

"Why not the doctors?"

"Vincent isn't human anymore they will turn him over to Shin-ra." Cloud said and speed off with Vincent and Tifa in tow. Yuffie huffed at them and ran after them.

Soon as they got to the Seventh Heaven Tifa and Cloud took Vincent up stairs and looked at the bullet wound. It had completely healed over on both ends.

"What can we do?" Cloud asked.

"All we can do is wait and hope he wakes up." Tifa said leading Cloud out of the room and closing the door.

Shin-ra Labs

Kat had been put in a old cell, it was dark and dirty but for Kat it was better than sleeping in some tube even if she had to endure the pain. It was what she deserved, it was her fault that Vincent was dead so she deserved to live a life in pain. Kat was curled up in the center of the little cell in and uneasy sleep. The same picture of Vincent in a pool of blood hunted her dreams. Kat woke with a scream tears in her eyes, Kat wiped her tears and curled up tighter. A faint voice in her head spoke to her.

_Don't cry, it will only give them what they want. _Kat had never replied to the voice hoping it would go away so she could suffer alone but it never did. It would always tell her not to cry and to be strong. Kat had done what the voice told her but she never talked to it. The voice had been the only thing that kept her from going insane many times. More experiments were done to Kat everyone inflicting pain that Kat thought she deserved for causing Vincent to get killed.

"Well my little Cetra you are almost done for the day." Hojo said with a creepy smile looking down at Kat. She turned her head away from him not saying anything. Kat's hair had grown longer with the experiments it was about knee length now and mostly a matted rats nest (lots of tangles). They stitched Kat up and took her back to her cell. Leaving her with some hard bread and a cup of water. Kat hardly ate the bread and only drank a little of the water.

_You should eat more, your going to die if you don't eat._ The voice told her.

"W-who are you?" Kat asked to the voice within her.

_I am you, for names sake you can call me Rage._

"Wha-"

_You can also talk to me by thinking what you want to say._

**Ok, but why Rage?**

_Well I am like... How can I explain this…you know Vincent Valentine well within him Chaos lives and their existence is just like ours. So I am your Chaos, only my name is Rage._

**How do you know all of this?** The sound of the Scientists coming to get her for more experiments was loud and clear down the hall way.

_We will talk later but eat something, and endure the experiments because without them then I wouldn't be here._

The assistant came in and gave Kat a shot to my her paralyzed again. The sudden feeling of bugs crawling all over came. And Kat let them take her for more experiments. That day she hadn't been cut up she hadn't been shot up with chemicals all that really happened was them taking many x-rays of Kat, making sure her arm had healed well and making sure that she wasn't in any danger of being hurt easily. Kat was taken back to her cell and locked in. The assistant left and came back shortly to give Kat her food for the night.

Seventh Heaven

Tifa was at the bar washing glasses listening to Cid rant on about how his air ship was the most beautiful thing in the world. Vincent up in the spare room that Kat had been in while she was staying at the Seventh Heaven. Vincent woke up and sat up quickly trying to remember what happened and where he was. He remembered being shot, then hearing Kat scream.

"Shin-ra!" He hissed and turned into Chaos getting off the bed Chaos walked out of the room uneasy and his hand on the wall for support. Chaos made it down stairs, Tifa and Cid looked shocked to see Chaos and not Vincent.

"Where are you going?"

"They took her, Shin-ra labs." Chaos hissed at them his eyes showing only rage.

"You can't leave, you wont even make it to Shin-ra labs." Tifa said setting down her glass and rag.

"I don't care, I have stayed here to long."

"Your not going anywhere." Cid said holding up his spear.

"Watch me." Chaos said making his way for the door.

"Sorry 'bout this man." Cid said sweeping his spear poll under Chaos and making him trip. Chaos landed on his back glaring at Cid.

"Told ya you weren't goin' anywhere." Cid said.

With Aya

"Kat pick up!" Aya yelled at her cell phone.

"Aya it wont help yelling at the phone." John said leaning on the counter.

"She has to pick up! She did once." Aya said almost crying.

"There is nothing that can be done, we have told the police everything we knew." John said starring off into space.

"But they took Kat's stuff out of her apartment, she has no home now. I have to talk to her." Aya said with a hopeless tone. John glanced over at the muted mini T.V. that was on the news channel. An image of Kat came up of the screen and under it some info about her came up in white letters.

"At lest they are still looking." John said.

Shin-ra Labs

Rage, Kats other half had told her that they had to get out of there before something happened like Hojo wanting to see what would happen if he added some Jenova cells to Kats new DNA mix. Kat had done everything that Rage had told her. It was mostly orders to eat and act weak. Kat waited until Hojo had locked her in her cell again, he normally left for the night after that, but that night he had stayed. Standing next to the bars that made up the door to Kats cell he said.

"You know that now you are done, but really you would be free right now if you hadn't run from us. Your friends would still be alive and Vincent, my first successful project working with that chemical combination. I was a little shock my self to hear he was dead but it wasn't my fault no it was all yours. You must feel terrible because of that. Is that why you never speak you feel guilty?" Hojo continued on and Kat balled up her fists ready to fight at any second.

"Come on I mean you really cared for those people that much you should have come without hassle." Hojo was crouching next to the bars eye level with Kat.

"Well can you talk or not? You are perfectly able to." Hojo said like he was daring her to do something.

"I hate you." Kat said at him, her voice clear yet shaky.

"Well that doesn't matter, you aren't going anywhere. Not after what you did." Kat lunged forward her hand grabbing Hojo's neck. He seemed shocked yet amazed that she was so fast. Kat slowly started to crush his neck.

_Don't kill him, not yet._ Rage said to Kat. Kat loosened her grip a little so he wouldn't be killed. She pulled him towards the bars and hit his head against the steel polls she knocked him out. Kat went through his lab coat and found the key to her cell. Lacing her arms through the bars Kat put the lock in the key and tried to turn it. It was a lot harder than she thought, but she finally herd the click. The door swung forwards Kat falling forwards because she was leaning against it.

**Where now?** Kat asked Rage.

_I'm not a road map I have no clue. The experimentations that happened were to the right but I don't know anymore._

**Right it is then.**

Kat said within herself running down the hall way. Her legs felt good getting stretched out some. She hadn't run let alone walked for what seemed to be life times. Kat came to the end of the hall and there were two doors. Kat jerked open the one that she had been taken into for experimentation. The smell of the chemicals came to her clearer than they were every other time she had been there. Kat let the thought pass and made her way to the other end of the room where another door was. The table still cluttered with the items from the experiments. Kat saw the door knob in front of her turn. She stepped into some shadows and waited to see one of the assistants walk in and close the door. Kat lunged out at them quickly taking then to the ground with some swift hits that she learned from a ninja movie. The man was bleeding from his nose heavily and Kat soon had disposed of him. Kat walked over to one of the steel tables that she had been cut open on and picked up a long thin knife that made her flinch when she thought back to what role it played in her life. Kat went through the door that the assistant had come from. She was in a hallway that was white and well lit. It looked like an office building, only there were no windows and doors about every ten feet. Kat made her way to the end of the hallway to see some small stairs and an elevator next to them. Kat clicked on the elevator button and the door slid open with a little beep. Kat walked inside and hit the button for ground floor. She was in the lowest level of the building and slowly making her way up to freedom. The elevator stopped at basement 2. The doors opened and Rufus Shin-ra starred at Kat looking shocked and surprised. Kat took the moment to get the thin knife against his throat and practically yell at him.

"Where am I?!"

"Your in the Shin-ra buildings where did you think you were?" He replied coolly. Kat pressed the knife harder against his throat and said.

"I should kill you for what happened to me."

_Kat no! You know he is needed for a later time._

Kat pushed him back and closed the door to the elevator.

**Happy now? I let him live.**

_I'm not happy but he can't die yet._

Kat didn't reply to Rage, she wouldn't have the time. The elevator doors opened to show the first floor, It was mainly offices and locked doors. Kat wandered around her legs feeling like blocks of lead. Kat moved through rooms most of them had nothing important to Kat. She was mainly looking for some place with different clothes because it would look weird if she walked into the lobby in a lab dress and covered with the blood of the assistant she killed.

"I mean its not like are criminals." Kat herd Reno's voice from behind a door.

"But we did take that girl so they had every right to not welcome us in." Tseng said. The telephone rang in the room.

"Yes?" Elana asked.

"We need to go and find that girl again, she got out." Elana said hanging the phone up. Kat ran over to the door that was closest and wrenched it open and ran in closing the door behind her. The sound of foot steps of the Turks slowly faded. The room was filled with weapons and crates that Kat guessed had more weapons. She rummaged through a create and grabbed a pistol that had a full round and a belt strap. Kat also found a small bag holding more rounds and a few stray shells. (rounds are all the bullets that can fit in the gun at once, shells are single bullets) Kat left the room with the weapons pistol and bag in tow. She went back to the room where the Turks were before hand and entered.

The room was dimly lit and had rows of bunks against one wall and another two doors attaching to the room. Kat went to the first door to her right and opened it. It had no lights on and Kat soon found the switch to turn the lights on. The room was a closet filled with the suits that the Turks wore and other things of that nature. Kat was soon in a Turk uniform with a pair of Rude's sunglasses. She fit into Elana's suits but they were still baggy on her. Kat walked out her hair combed and pulled up into a neat pony tail. She walked out and made her way down the hall, no one really noticed her when she walked into the lobby but Kat saw Reno and Rude walk down another hallway when she entered. Kat slowly made her way to the doors freedom so close but so far away.

"Miss, you forgot to sign out." The woman at the front desk said to Kat.

**What the? Sign out, alright I'll sign out.**

_Don't use your real name._

"Miss Kate! I'm sorry to bother you, your on your way out to do field work, you don't need to sign out. I'm sorry this is a new policy and all." the woman said to Kat waving goodbye.

**Who is Kate?**

_Don't know and don't care lets get out of here._

Kat nodded to the woman and walked out of the building, no one else had confronted her about where she was going. Kat guessed that she looked like this Kate person with her hair pulled back and the dark sunglasses hiding her eyes. Kat quickly made her way through town and far away from the Shin-ra building. Kat found herself at the Materia shop near the edge of town. Kat knew that Yuffie would probably be there if she was still alive. Kat entered the shop and everyone looked at her tensing up. Kat walked over to a case and looked down at the Materia shoving her hands into the coat pockets. It was clear by how tense everyone was that Kat looked like a Turk.

Yuffie walked out from the back of the shop carrying a box filled with Materia she went over and started to fill a case. Kat walked over to Yuffie and said.

"Can I ask you some questions miss?" Yuffie looked at Kat with a questioning look.

"Ok…" she answered still tense.

"Can we walk to the back then, it would be better if we talked privately." Kat knew that Yuffie didn't know who she was.

**How much has my voice changed?** Kat thought as she walked with the suspicious Yuffie. When they got to the back Yuffie said.

"What does Shin-ra want? You have our friend." Yuffie's tone was hateful.

"Actually, no they don't" Kat said taking off the sun glasses. Yuffie looked at her confused for a moment then asked.

"Kat?" her eyes were wide. "Is that you?" Kat sighed and said.

"Yes its me can't you tell?"

"Your hair is the same, but your eyes, they are like Vincent's now." Yuffie was starring at Kats eyes. Kat glanced down and murmured.

"I didn't mean to be so much trouble and cause all of this sadness."

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie asked.

"Vincent got shot, he was left to bleed at the house."

"Vincent's fine! Are you kidding Tifa and Cloud are having a hard time making him stay there and heal up. He is bound and determined to go and get you out of those Labs." Yuffie said looking at Kat with joy.

"He is alive?" Kat said under her breath.

"Come on I'll take you over there."

"Its ok, you have work to do here. Shin-ra wont be looking for me till tomorrow anyways. They think I'm in a lab dress hiding in some dark corner." Kat said with a fake smile.

"Well ok, but you better be there at the Seventh Heaven when I come tomorrow morning." Yuffie said. They said good by and Kat put the sunglasses back on and walked out of the shop and headed for the Seventh Heaven. It was an hour later when Kat got there. Midgar looked different at night. Kat saw no lights on and tried to open the door. It was locked. Kat walked around to the back. Cloud's bike was parked next to the back door. Kat tried to open that one, locked. She looked around the building and noticed an open window on the second floor. By Kats judging it was about a 15 foot jump to get there.

**Hey Rage, think we could make that jump? I just need to get hold of the sill.**

_I think that we should go over to that short wall there and make try the jump. Less upwards movement and closer._ Rage replied to Kat. Kat looked at the short wall. It was about 6 feet tall. Kat jumped onto it with easy, now that she had become something that originated in this world everything seemed easier and with Rage's help Kat could do things that would be called crazy back in Tokyo. Kat looked at the open window. The light was off but it was the only way in that Kat saw. Kat over jumped and landed on the sill still moving forwards with her momentum. Kat let herself go flying forwards and tucked her head to her right shoulder her left arm extended. When her arm hit she went into a roll and stopped with the balls of her feet hitting the ground with a soft thump. Kat was shocked she didn't know anything about rolling or anything that might have helped her with the crash she almost had.

_Your welcome._ Rage said to Kat.

**You did that?**

_No, I just subconsciously told you and you did the roll perfectly. Lets hope we didn't wake anyone._

Kat nodded to herself she feared that if she talked to Rage more through thoughts she would do something stupid and wake everyone. Kat looked around the room and it was clear that she was in Marlene's room by the childish layout of the room. The Bed just under the window containing a sleeping Marlene. Kat let out a slow sigh as she realized how close she had come to landing on the little girl. The sunglasses had slid down Kat's nose and were barely on. Kat pushed up the glasses and quietly opened the door and walked out of the room. Kats shoes made small thumps when she walked so she took them off and set them next to Marlene's door. Kat walked down the hallway seeing the desk with the phone on it. She walked over to the picture frame that had a picture of Tifa Cloud, Marlene and another kid that Kat recognized as Denzel. Kat looked down at the picture knowing that the small boy was to have Geostigma.

"Can't stop a disease." Kat said still looking down at the picture. Kat turned and walked through the house on quiet feet. She hadn't seen Denzel and that made her wonder, was he hiding from her? Kat slowly opened one of the doors that she hadn't been in before. Tifa was sleeping in a single size bed Cloud was sleeping in another single size bed on the other side of the room. Kat slowly closed the door hoping it wouldn't creek. Kat went to the next room and opened the door. A single small bed was in the corner with a sleeping child. Kat walked in and saw that it was Denzel. His forehead was showing signs of Geostigma. There was a one dark spot that had a ring of lighter discolor around it. Kat moved his hair aside and almost started to cry thinking of how the young boy wouldn't live to the end of his teenage years if the healing water wasn't discovered in Aerith's church. Denzel let out a small noise and put his hand over the Geostigma infected area. Kat drew her hand back but it was to late to get out of there before he opened his eyes. Kat looked down at Denzel waiting for him to scream or something.

"Who are you?" he asked with out fear.

"I'm Kat, don't worry I'm not a Turk or anything. I would take these glasses off but, lets say my eyes are different." Kat sat on the side of the bed as Denzel sat up.

"Tifa told me about you. She said that Reno was looking for you and that they couldn't let him find you. Did he find you?"

"Yes, he did find me. How is your head feeling?" Kat asked him, his hand went up to the Geostigma infected spot covering it from sight.

"Fine, they say it is getting worse. They say there is no cure."

"All I can say is that the stigma will get worse for you, but don't give up hope for a cure. Everything has a cure." Denzel smiled at Kat and said.

"Can we go tell Tifa?"

"In the morning, right now you need your sleep." Kat stood up and walked over to the door and walked out closing it quietly behind her. Kat walked down the hall way a bit with a sad smile on her face. If the healing water wasn't surfaced by Kadaj's spell then Kat would make it surface even if she had to dig it up, she wouldn't tell Denzel that there was a cure for everything if she hadn't planned to make sure he got healed. Rufus on the other hand, Kat could care less if his entire body was covered with the stigma she wasn't going to dig up that water for him. Kat went to the room where she had slept in when she stayed at the Seventh Heaven. Opening to door she walked in and closed it behind her to see Vincent asleep in the bed. Kat walked over as quietly as she possible could. She didn't want to wake him. Kat kneeled down and looked at Vincent's sleeping figure and smiled a tear rolling down her cheek. He was alive, alive and safe. The night passed and Kat stayed where she was kneeling in front of the bed watching Vincent. Kat took the sunglasses off and put them in the coat pocket.

The next morning Vincent opened his eyes to see light brown hair next to his head. Kat had fallen asleep leaning on the bed her head and arms rested on the side of the bed. Vincent smiled slightly and brushed some of Kats hair out of her eyes. He didn't care how she got out all he cared about was that she was there now. Kat mumbled something that Vincent didn't catch. Kat slowly woke up to see Vincent looking at her happy and shocked.

"Kat…your eyes." Tear welled up in Kats eyes and she nodded.

"I know, I thought you were dead." She said rapping her arms around his torso and pressing her face against his chest. Kat was shaking, Vincent stroked some of her hair back and she raised her head to look at him with her new eyes, she was crying.

"Here, you stay here and rest, I'll go and get you something to eat."

"Tifa doesn't know I'm here." Kat said wiping her cheek clear of tears.

"I'll tell her, but you need your rest." Vincent got up and put his crimson cape on. Kat watched him walk out of the room and closing the door behind him. Kat now sitting on the bed felt her eyes heavy and quickly drifted to sleep. Vincent walked downstairs and Tifa said from her spot washing glasses.

"Felling any better Vincent?"

"I'm fine, the bar is still closed right?"

"Ya, we have another 30 minutes of no customers, why?"

Vincent walked over to the bar and said in an undertone.

"Kats upstairs, she must have escaped the labs. But she is different I wanted to tell you about it now, she seems a bit sensitive about what happened."

"What? That's great that's she is out of that place. Come on, I want to see her." Tifa said setting her glass down and looking over at the windows, no one was outside. They went upstairs and opened the door. They walked in and when they got close to the bed Kat woke up with a gasp. When Kat noticed that Tifa and Vincent were standing by the bed she relaxed.

"Kat are you alright?" Tifa asked.

"I'm fine." Kat said not looking at Tifa, she didn't want more comments about her eyes and how they changed. Kat only knew that Yuffie told her that her eyes were like Vincent's now.

"Ok, you must want to take a bath, why don't you? But I would leave the window closed it's a bit cold in the mornings around here." Tifa said smiling down at Kat.

"Ok…" Kat said getting up and heading for the bathroom. Kat closed the door and locked it, she looked in the mirror and saw crimson eyes like Vincent's but they were slits like Sephiroth's eyes.

"What did he do to me?" Kat whispered to herself starring at her eyes. Kat left the mirror and started the water for her shower.

Down stairs

"Vincent, you know that Shin-ra will be looking for her today." Tifa said to him.

"I know, we can't let them catch her again." A loud banging came from the locked door.

"Hey! Open up!" Yuffie's voice yelled at them. Tifa sighed and opened the door. Yuffie was breathing hard like she had run all the way there.

"Is Kat here?" Yuffie asked sounding desperate.

"Up stairs, what's the problem?" Tifa said closing and locking the door behind Yuffie.

"Shin-ra Turks and other people have been going all over town looking for her. They are putting up wanted posters, they have Kat's picture on them. Only thing that is wrong about the posters is the age posted. They have her down for a girl in her early 20s."

"Great, now what can we do?" Tifa said tossing her hands up.

"Its clear that Midgar is no longer safe for Kat to stay." Vincent said. Kat walked down stairs her wet hair behind her, she was still in the Turk uniform and looking glum.

"So what's going to happen now?" Kat asked looking at Tifa, with Kats new eyes she seemed more intimidating that she had with the soft green eyes that made her like a little clone of Aerith.

"We are going to get you out of Midgar, somewhere that Shin-ra isn't so powerful and make sure that you stay safe." Vincent said.

"Where can we take her though?" Tifa asked.

Kat herd a floor board squeak and turned her head to see Denzel standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi there." Kat said to Denzel he walked over to Kat and said.

"Hi, thank you. I hope that your right." Tifa looked confused by what the orphan said.

"Hey Tifa, can I go out today?" Denzel asked.

"Sure, be back for lunch ok." Denzel smiled and ran out the door. When Denzel was gone Tifa looked at Kat and asked.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing really, I gave him hope that's all." Kat said sitting down and saying in a bored tone.

"So where are we going?"

"Safest place that we can get you to today is the Forgotten City." Vincent said. Kat smiled and said with some enthusiasm.

"Ok, when do we leave?"

"Tonight, first you need to go out and get some new clothing." Tifa said pulling out some hair bands and pulling Kats wet hair up into a bun.

Kat pulled out the sunglasses and put them on, only to be dragged upstairs by Tifa.

"You can't go out in that outfit." She said leading Kat to her room. Tifa pulled out a leather outfit similar to the one she was wearing now and said to Kat.

"Try this on, it might be a little lose on you, you have lost so much weight." Kat knew why it would be baggy on her and it wasn't because she was thinned out. Kat walked out of the bathroom in some of Tifa's clothing, everything was to lose, especially around the breasts.

"How does it fit?" Tifa asked.

"Fine, but I don't want to take your stuff, so I'm only borrowing this for today." Kat said.

"Ok, come on we need to get you some new clothes." Tifa said leading Kat to the door and then turned and said.

"While we are out your going to go by….Jess." Tifa didn't ask Kat if she was ok with it or anything. Kat followed Tifa out and across town to a shop that was the place Kat guessed Tifa got everything she ever wore. It was mostly black leather for sale. Kat looked around the shop, finding some nice outfits that she liked. Kat even saw a skirt with a bottom rim of Chocobo talons on it. Kat tried on many things Tifa spent the time finding things that Kat practically hated. It reminded Kat of her mother when they went shopping together. Kat had rejected most of the thing suggested by her mother. Tifa came over to Kat with holding a leather tub top that had an single strap that went up over her shoulder and attacked on the other side of the top. Tifa was also holding a skirt that was long and went to Kats ankles. It had four cuts up the sides that stopped around her thighs. Kat rather liked the outfit and agreed to get it along with some other similar things. Kat wore the new outfit back to the Seventh Heaven. Yuffie had been right there were posters everywhere and they all had Kats picture on them. Kat often saw people that were talking about the posters. She had always seemed to noticeable walking with Tifa, but no one recognized her as the girl on the posters. When they got back Vincent, Cloud, and Yuffie were talking about the safest way to get Kat to the Forgotten City with out stirring up trouble. Kat had hoped that they hadn't made anything to complex. In a way Kat wanted to be found to try out her new abilities and all.

"Shall we go then?" Vincent asked. Kat smiled adrenalin made Kat hyper for the small journey to come.

Authors note: Ya…so really long chapter hope you like it. Please, please, please send me a review, I want to thank chelseaheckabad, DragonessWarrior, VinVal, Andra-Dragoon-Chaotix, and Whistle for reviewing. Thanks for your comments. The next chapter might take a while but I am already working on it. Preview for Chapter 13:

"Hello?….Anyone out there?…." The figure turned around as the noise of crunching snow sounded behind. Through the blowing wind nothing could be seen but white snow.

…

"I know that's its down there, I can get it easily. Don't worry about me, as long as I come back before a minute is over then I'll be fine. I promise."


	13. Wrong side of the Portal

-1Wrong side of the portal

Kat went with Vincent to the Forgotten City and to Kats disappointment she didn't see any of the Turks and Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo weren't there. Kat wasn't totally bummed out though. She knew something that most people in the Final Fantasy world didn't.

**I love computers.** Kat thought with joy as she continued on past the main building that you would see in Advent Children and headed farther into the city heading for the capital and the place Aerith died.

"Kat where are you going?" Vincent asked following her.

"I want to see the alter where Aerith died."

"Alright…" Vincent said walking behind Kat wondering.

**Why does she want to go to the alter so badly?**

_Don't know, maybe its because she and Aerith are related. They are both Cetras so it makes sense that she wants to make memories of the places that her blood relatives have been._ Chaos said. They soon reached the alter and Kat walked over to the waters edged and set her stuff down and walked into the water until she was waist deep. She was looking down into the clear water as if searching for something.

"Kat what are you looking for?"

" White Materia." Kat said as she continued looking.

"How-" He stopped talking when Kat plunged under water, she came up a little farther out into the pool and gasping for breath.

"Its over here, but there is like a hole or something its quiet a ways down there."

"What if it isn't?" Vincent asked crossing his arms.

"I know that's its down there, I can get it easily. Don't worry about me, as long as I come back before a minute is over then I'll be fine. I promise." Kat reassured him.

"Fine but only one minute." Vincent said giving into her begs. Kat took a big gulp of air and dived down. She descended slowly towards the bottom of the deep hole. The pressure of the water increased as she got further down. When Kat reached the bottom she grabbed the White Materia and turned around placing her feet on the bottom and kicked off swimming to the surface and air. Kat was quickly running out of air the surface was still a good five meters away. In panic Kat kicked her legs harder trying to make her way to the surface faster. Kat broke the surface of the water gulping for air, Vincent grabbed her shoulders and pulled Kat over to a place where she could stand.

"Are you ok?" He asked his voice worried. Kat nodded still taking deep breaths. After Kat had caught her breath she held up her hand, it was clutching a the shimmering White Materia that was covered in smooth pond mud. Vincent looked down at the Materia in an awe stuck look.

"How did you know it was there?" He asked looking at Kat's crimson eyes.

"The internet isn't only for yaoi." Vincent smirked and gave her a hug. Kat knew that Vincent had feeling for her and each day he seemed to be more and more open with her.

"Don't do that again-" Vincent started when a voice said from behind them.

"Who are you?" The smooth voice made Kat smile as Vincent let go of her and Kat saw Yazoo looking at the two of them.

"Hey Yazoo." Kat said raising a hand to him. Vincent didn't say anything just looked at Yazoo.

"How do you know my name?" Yazoo said unsure what he should do.

"Um…I am a friend of Sephiroth, your older brother." Kat said knowing that they would refer to him as their older brother.

"Kadaj!" Yazoo yelled behind him not looking over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Kadaj said in a rather pissed tone as he walked over to Yazoo. When he saw Kat and Vincent he froze.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"We are friends of Sephiroth, where is he?" Kat said this time a little pissed herself that they didn't believe her.

"What are you two yelling about?" Sephiroth said walking over to the two remnants. When he saw Kat and Vincent he looked at Kat for a long time as if he didn't quite recognize her.

"Sephiroth, its me Kat." Kat said brushing her wet hair behind her shoulders.

"What happened to you? And why are you all wet?" He asked still not believing his eyes.

"Shin-ra labs, I don't want to get into that right now but I'm all wet cause I fell into this hole thing over here." Kat pointed to the deep area in the pond with her free hand. It was to risky to let him see the White Materia, Kat might need it if Sephiroth went anal like he did in Final Fantasy VII the game. Kat discreetly tucked the Materia into her pocket in the side of her long shirt. Kat walked to the side of the pool and out. She ringed her hair out as she made her way to pick up her bag.

"Come on, we should talk." Sephiroth said looking at the two remnants and they seemed to know that it would put him over the limit if he found them listening in. Sephiroth, Vincent, and Kat went to the alter area and talked. Kat told Sephiroth about how her hair had changed color and why her eyes were the way they were. Kat left out the part about her talking to Rage, Kat wanted to know more about her other self before she showed the world. Sephiroth didn't speak for a long time, Vincent final broke the silence and asked.

"Why are you with the remnants?"

"They wont leave me alone, Cloud even helped me trap them in some caves at the Northern Crater, I don't know how they got out but they were out within the day."

"Sounds like fun." Kat put in.

"Not as much fun as you had."

"I'm going to go introduce my self to them, I have always wanted to know what they were really like." Kat said walking off giving the two a smile as she left. Kat walked over to the remnants who were together talking. Kadaj was leaning against the building and Loz and Yazoo stood around him. When Kat approached they all looked at her.

"Hi!" she said with a smile. The three looked a little confused as to why she wasn't over with Sephiroth and Vincent.

"Hi, I'm-" Kadaj started only to be cut off by Kat.

"Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo." she said they seemed even more uneasy when she said their names.

"So I hear that you three have hardly left Sephiroth alone am I right?"

"Brother seems to think that we aren't siblings and his friend Cloud, our other brother trapped us in some caves…" Kadaj said then Yazoo continued after him.

"Loz cried when he woke up in the cave alone." Yazoo said in a smooth voice.

"I did not!" Loz protested. Kat giggled and said to them.

"Well for the record I think your all cool, its not every day that you meet someone who is linked so well with Jenova."

"You know about mother, did Sephiroth tell you?" Yazoo asked.

"Um…ya, and I figured by how you three all look a bit like Sephiroth."

Kat talked with the remnants for a long time, meanwhile with Vincent and Sephiroth.

"So Shin-ra got her like they got us." Sephiroth said.

"Yes, only Kat seems to be unaffected by what they did to her. From what she says she was asleep for most of it."

"Yes, well al we can do now is keep her safe. What are you two doing here anyways?"

"We had to get Kat out of Midgar and the farthest we agreed to go for tonight was here. Kat also wanted to see this place, she said something about her kind living and dieing here." Vincent said.

"She must mean Aerith…" Sephiroth quickly said.

"You should get your rest I assume that you two are leaving in the morning?"

"Yes, me are making for somewhere that Kat wont be picked out of a crowd easily."

"You could go to the Golden Saucer, no one from Shin-ra that works in Midgar goes there often."

Not far off in the Northern Crater

The wind blew up loose snow creating a frozen storm of tinny ice crystals. A flash of blue light erupted from the center of the crater. A figure blurred by the storm stumbled forwards holding one arm. Thick red blood flowed down their arm. Gasping the figure yelled.

"Hello?….Anyone there?…." The figure turned around as the noise of crunching snow sounded behind. Through the blowing wind nothing could be seen but white snow. The figure froze when a blade pressed against the side of their head.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded a man with a deep voice.

"My name is Aya, please, where am I?" Aya pleaded. The man lowered the blade and said.

"Your at the Northern Crater, damn it you shouldn't be out her alone. What the hell happened to your arm?"

"I slipped, and cut it open on a rock."

" Shit, come on. Your going to die out here if your arm isn't bandaged up." The man grabbed Aya by the arm and dragged her behind him to a cave that was sheltered from the freezing wind. When Aya's eyes adjusted to the lighting she saw Cid grumbling as he rummaged through a pack and pulled out a shirt and tore it to long strips from then he rapped them around Aya's arm. Once Aya had been bandaged up Cid asked.

"Why the hell are you out here?"

"I'm looking for my friend, the last time I herd from her was over a month ago, the last thing she said to me was 'Mt. Fugi, ring of rocks. I didn't know what she meant so I went looking for the ring of rock she talked about. And then I was here."

"Did you hit your head when you slipped?" Cid asked looking conserved that Aya had a concussion.

"I didn't hit my head! Kat has been missing for over three months! I was worried sick about her so I went looking!" Aya burst out yelling at Cid like she didn't believe where she was or who she was talking to was real.

"Slow the hell down, you said that your friends name is Kat right?"

"Yes her name is Kat, she is taller than me and has black hair, she wouldn't stop talking about how she had somehow summoned Vincent, Cloud, and Sephiroth to Japan." Aya said losing control over emotions and started to cry.

" Kid calm the fuck down, I have seen Kat. If we are talking about the same Kat then I can take you to her. That is if we can get to where she is tonight."

"Why do we only have tonight to get there? Where is she? What happened to her?" Aya ran off questions.

"Kid slow down the reason we only have tonight to get there is 'cause they are leaving in the morning and making for a safer place."

"Can we go now?"

"Sure, take this you'll freeze if you don't wear something besides short sleeves." Cid said tossing her a blanket and picking up his bag. They left making their way to the Forgotten City.

At the forgotten city

Kat laid awake in her bundle of blankets looking at the shimmering White Materia. It was so clear yet clouded. Kat wondered why Aerith had to die, why she had to be the only Cetra left. And why Kat never knew about the portal until recently. Kat closed her eyes to think, instead she was in a white void completely alone. A voice rang out clear and soft as the sent of flowers engulfed Kat.

"You found it… even when no one else could." Kat turned around to see Aerith dressed in her normal pink outfit looking at Kat with soft eyes of pity.

"Aerith, am I the only one left? The only Cetra." Aerith said with pity.

"Yes Kat, you are the only one left. And only you can do what will become clear." The smell of flowers faded and Kat snapped back to reality Vincent was unrolling his blankets with his back to Kat. Kat let out a small sigh what had just happened? And what did Aerith mean by ' And only you can do what will become clear,'? Kat stuffed the White Materia into her bag and flopped her head down. Kat was awake most of the night just laying in her blankets. Something moved in the undergrowth of the forest across the water. Kat slipped from her bed and over to the small path across the water and went into the bushes to see what was moving. Vincent had stirred as well the sound must have been like an alarm clock to him. Kat saw Cid walk out of the undergrowth and followed by…Aya? Kat rose from the bushes and Aya jumped when she saw Kat standing up.

"Who are you?!" The fear and uneasiness of Aya's voice hurt Kat, she had really changed that much.

"How…is Chi?" Kat asked in a soft tone knowing her voice was different as well.

"Kat?!" Aya said looking at Kat wide eyed. Aya hadn't noticed Kats eyes yet.

"Aya how did you get here?" Kat asked not leaving the shadows.

**My eyes will frighten her, she is spooked enough as is.**

_Whatever you can't keep your eyes hidden forever. _Rage said to Kat with a bored tone.( when Kat and Rage chat it is like a little conversation in Kats head)

"I followed what you said, and went to the circle of rocks. Kat I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. I- I never thought that this could be possible, I'm so sorry that I thought you had gone crazy or something." Aya took a few steps towards Kat. Kat backed up.

"Aya, I'm not the same as I was when I first came here."

"Ya I'll say your hair is brown and your wearing leather." Aya said with a little smile.

"Its not that, what has happened to me is permanent, not like hair or clothing." Kat said stepping out of the shadows so Aya could see her crimson cat eyes. Aya shrieked and said.

"What happened to you!" her eyes were full of pity not like the pity in Aerith's eyes. Kat hated the pity from her friend that had never showed anyone pity.

"Shin-ra got me, I don't know how long I had been in that place. I was lead to believe that all of my friends here were dead, and that it was my fault. They used me for experiments, and this is what is left of me." Kat said crossing her arms elegantly over her stomach. The pity in Aya's eyes increased Kat looked away from her friend. Big deal she wasn't the same. People change why should Kat be any different, well ok Kat changed a lot but that made her stand out that much?

"Don't pity me Aya, just don't." Kat said to Aya who now looked confused as to why she wasn't aloud to pity Kat for all of the misfortune that happened upon her.

"Kat why didn't you came back? None of this would have happened if you had come back. We could go back now, everything would be like it was before this all happened." Aya pleaded to Kat.

"Did you ever stop to think I might not have wanted to go back? In Japan everything was hard for me, here…it just feels more like home, Cetra's lived in this city, people like me." Kat said looking calmly at the Forgotten City.

"Kat you don't belong here! You were born in Japan and on Earth that's where you belong! That's where we belong!"

"Get some sleep, tomorrow we leave at sunrise." Kat said turning and walking off and back across the water, Vincent was waiting for her.

**She doesn't understand! I feel like I belong here! I know what to do and I know my limits! This is my home, this is where Cetra's lived!** Kat yelled to Rage.

_She doesn't know this, tomorrow we are going to the northern crater aren't we? Your going to take her back to Japan?_

**Yes! She belongs on earth I belong here. I- I don't want to leave, I can't not after what I have been through.**

_Then you go back with Aya to make sure she gets home safe and make sure that everything you aren't going to bring back is given to her. I know your distaste for your aunt. Everyone will wait here for you._ Kat hoped that Rage was right. Aya was following Kat closely and Kat said when they reached her blankets.

"Take these, I haven't been able to sleep anyways." Aya sat down on the blankets and said.

"So, you weren't lying…does that mean the remnants are here?"

Kat smiled she knew that Aya's favorite characters from Advent Children were the remnants.

"Want me to introduce you?" Aya jumped at the chance to meet the remnants and nearly screamed.

"YES." Kat smiled and lead Aya over to where the remnants were still taking in a little group. They looked up at Kat and Aya. They trusted Kat but Aya was something different entirely. Kat walked over with Aya following practically going crazy.

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo this is my good friend Aya."

"Hi." They all said in unison raising their hand in a little wave. Aya nearly fainted there and then. Kat smacked Aya over the head.

"Come on, say something."

"Um…hi- I really think that- um you guys are cool…and….um…"

"We get it, you like us." Kadaj said. Kat smiled and said.

"I'll leave you four to talk, don't stay up to late." Kat said waving a small goodbye to the four of them.

Vincent was over by the area where Kat's blankets were.

"You know she wants you to go back with her." He said walking over to Kat.

"I know but… I don't want to leave, I came here to be with you." She said.

Vincent put his hands on Kat's shoulders and said.

"I know, Aya just misses you. She can't see that you are happy here if you want, she can come with us."

"No, she can't stay here, she needs to go back, and the portal must be lost. I can't have Aya coming back looking for me and she might bring others, I cant let this portal get into the knowledge of other people until I know what the affects will be." Kat said looking up into Vincent's shining crimson eyes. Kat hugged Vincent, needing his warm embrace. Aya starred on from the shadows seeing this exchange of affection her eyes saddened now that she knew she could never make Kat leave Vincent. The two parted as if they preferred to stay together for a longer time. Aya walked out from the shadows looking happy that she got to meet the Remnants.

"Done talking so soon?" Kat asked.

"Ya well they said they needed to go meet their big brother or something."

"They must mean Sephiroth." Kat said leaning against the building and crossed her arms to rest. Aya got under the blankets and went to sleep. Kat waited for a long time mostly talking with Rage about what she should do when she went back with Aya.

_I would take her as far as the station wearing glasses to hide your eyes and then go strait back to Mt. Fuji and come back here._

**Ok well I need to remove the ring of rocks around the portal. No one can be aloud to trip over the portal, there might be more around the world but I would say that the most would be in Japan just because Final Fantasy originated there.**

_You might be right, but I don't think that there as many portals as you are thinking, mainly because this is the first that they have herd of Japan or anything from your world._ Kat closed her eyes and continued to talk with Rage.

**So what do you even look like? I mean you don't seem like me at all so you must look different.**

_I'm sure that you will see me soon enough, but I would rather wait till that time._

**Whatever, I know that there are things you aren't telling me, I don't really care. Once I get Aya back to Japan and make sure that the portal is lost then everything will be better than it was before. Wonder what Aerith was talking about?** Kat herd some dirt crunch and noticed that Vincent wasn't in his makeshift bed asleep. Kat got up taking care to not wake Aya. Kat didn't walk very far before she noticed that Vincent was waiting for her.

"Tomorrow we are taking Aya back aren't we?" He asked his crimson eyes shining with the glowing trees.

"Yes, I am going to see her to Sinjuku station then I am coming back."

"I'll go with you, since you are missing in your world they will be looking for you. If anyone finds you and tells the police then your going to get stuck there."

"Alright, but we have to be careful the police might pin you as the kidnaper."

"I wont get caught and neither will you." Kat smiled and hugged Vincent. Kat was shorter than him but not terribly much. Vincent pulled Kat close to him and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for a long time when they parted they both let out small gasps for air. Kat felt Vincent's hand go up her back and grasp her in a tight hug. He didn't let go for a longtime. When he loosened his hug some he whispered in her ear.

"I won't lose you again."

Next Day

Kat shook Aya's shoulder to wake her up. Aya woke up and looked at Kat a little shocked to see her eyes the way they were.

"Come on, we need to get going if we are going to get to the Crater by noon."

"Ok." Aya said getting up. They were off by 6:00 and half way to the crater by 9:00. When they reached the crater around noon Kat said to Aya.

"Alright lets go."

"Where?"

"We are going back, I don't want you to get hurt here Aya so I'm going back with you."

"That's great! Everyone will be happy that you came back!"

"Ya, I know. Lets go." Kat, Aya, and Vincent found the portal and went through. Soon they were in the crater of Mt. Fuji under a bright sun. Kat was still in the leather outfit from the other day and Vincent was in his normal clothing. Aya was wearing a t-shirt that had a dark blue pattern on it with shorts.

"Come on, I don't want to get caught here when we aren't aloud to be here." Kat said walking with easy as they went up the steep hill to the rim of the crater. Aya was between them having trouble not sinking in the ash. They got away from the mountain Kat saw many people looking at her and Vincent walking together with Aya. Kat noticed that many people guys and girls alike were following them not. Kat hadn't taken her glasses with her knowing she looked odd with them on. In no time a girl came up to Kat and asked.

"Are you Kat from Final Fantasy VII?"

"What are you taking about? I'm not from Final Fantasy-" she was cut off when the girl shrieked and said.

"You're my role model! Your always so strong in Final Fantasy 7! I wish that I was like you! I want to be with Vincent all the time like you are!" at that time everyone that had gathered in a crowd around them started to talk to them at the same time. Everyone's hand shot towards then to touch their sleeve. Of their hair.

"Kat, your totally better than Aerith ever was!" some guy yelled

"Vincent will you come to my party? it's a Final Fantasy party! Please!" Some girl yelled.

Vincent got tired of being torn apart by fan and took out Cerberus and raising it up some. The people backed up including Aya. Kat stayed where she was pissed and confused she wasn't a Final Fantasy character.

"Someone better tell us what is going on now!" Kat yelled at the crowd.

"You two are Final Fantasy characters, look at the billboard its for the new Final Fantasy VII game, Kat is one of the main characters and she is by far one of the strongest. You look just like Kat." the girl that had first come up to Kat said.

"But I guess your not really Kat from Final Fantasy."

"No idiot, she has to be. I have never seen contacts like those before." some guy yelled.

"Ya and what about the scars on her shoulder?" someone else said. Kat looked at her shoulder and sure enough the numbers 67735 was cut into her skin many times to leave a shining silver scar.

" People break it up! Break it up!" some police yelled from the out skirts of the crowd and Vincent quickly put his gun away. The police looked at Kat and Vincent and said.

"You two kids are making a lot of trouble. Do you even have the consent of Square Enix to be out doing this?" The police asked them.

"No, we don't have their consent to be dressed like this." Kat said still pissed.

"Alright well lets see what they think of you going around and acting like their characters." The police man grabbed Kat by the arm and the other one grabbed Vincent's arm. They took Kat and Vincent to the main building of Square Enix and took them up to the presidents office. Every person they passed looked at them with smiles to see such great fans to dress like that. When they got to the presidents office the president looked at them amused by the way they were dressed. Kat realized that with some horror the president of Square Enix looked similar to Rufus Shin-ra.

"So what are you two doing running around claming to be the characters from Final Fantasy?"

"Look I am not from Final Fantasy alright. My name is Kat Gainsbrough, and I look like this because of Shin-ra. They kidnapped me and changed me entirely!" Kat thought she was about to snap. The president looked shocked and pissed.

"The game isn't even out how can you possibly know what happens to Kat in the game?"

"I'm telling you that I _am_ Kat. The people on the street seemed to believe it why can't you?"

"Watch this and tell me if this is you?" The president said taking a remote and pressing a button. The screen behind him came to life and showed the beginning of the game. It was cut up a bit but everything that happened to Kat was there. Her kicking Reno in the head after jumping to fence. Finding Vincent's diary, Vincent getting shot and the Turks rushing up the stairs to where Kat was hiding. The pain full scream that Kat let out when she hit the ground and broke her arm. Kats hand went over to her arm making sure it wasn't broken. Then the screen showed Kat in a car with the Turks whimpering with her broken arm. Being taken into the labs, being cut open and experimented on. Being curled up in her cell crying her herself at night. They even had the time when Kat first replied to Rage. It showed Kat's escape and how she meet Denzel. It then jumped to the part where Kat was holding the White Materia in her hand. The clip also showed the time when Aerith first talked to Kat. Meeting the remnants and reuniting with Sephiroth. Kat was shaking all of the memories of what happened to her flooding back. She broke out in tears, Vincent put his hand on Kats shoulder and the President paused the clip.

"What is the matter with her? This is just a clip."

"All of those things happened to her." Vincent snapped at the president.

"That would mean there would be a number scared on her shoulder. 67735," He paused and looked at Kats shoulder and saw the number.

"How did you two get here?" he asked calmly.

"We don't know, we just appeared here this morning." Vincent replied so Kat wouldn't have to. Kats crying had died into a silent tears running down her cheeks and she said.

"You have no Idea what we have been through."

"I know about Vincent, but you are a mystery slowly unraveling. The game isn't finished yet so I don't know what happens to you yet."

"So let us out of here. I don't want you talking more about my past." Kat said still not believing that she was a game character now for the new installment of FFVII.

"Can you tell me what is was like to actually live in the game?" the president asked not paying any attention to what Kat said.

"No I wont, there is no need you people make our _game_ so you should know all about it." Kat said standing up and walking out of the room followed by Vincent. Some security guards stopped them. And the President said.

"I'm sorry but you two can't leave until you tell me what I want to know."

The guards grabbed Kat by the shoulders and checked her for weapons while the other took Vincent's Cerberus gun. Kat fought free of one of the guards only to have some more coming and subdue Kat and Vincent. Kat fought to get free Vincent was fighting his way to Kat. Both of them desperate to get free from the guards. Kat turned and started to beat the crap out of one of the guards holding her. They let go with a curse holding his bleeding nose.Kat broke free from the other guard holding her arm and made about two feet to Vincent before more guards caught her and one of them hit her over the head. When Vincent saw that Kat was out cold he started to fight the guards even more to get to Kat. Soon he was hit over the head like Kat was. They were both out cold and in the hands of Square Enix.

Authors note: Gasp! They had more trouble then they thought. FYI I have no clue whether the president of Square Enix looks like Rufus Shin-ra I just made it up and I only own Kat, Aya and the other characters that you don't recognize as FF characters. Please review I want to hear what you think about this surprising chapter. I am also taking requests for the next chapter seeing as I having nothing to put in the next chapter yet.


	14. Shinra in both worlds?

-1

Disclaimer( cause this chapter needs one) This is just a fan fic no hard feelings against Square Enix and I am making most of this stuff up so like none of it is real. I don't own any of the FF characters and I don't own Square Enix. Kat is totally my character along with the others that you don't see in final fantasy. Please review when your done reading this.

Shin-ra in both worlds?

Kat woke up in a concrete room with a metal bed frame with a crappy old mattress on it in the corner. There was a small light that lit a small circle in the center of the room leaving the corners darkened. Kat put her hand on the back of her throbbing head and felt a tender bump from when she was hit over the head. Kat looked around the room a bit more there was a steel door that lead out of the cell in the opposite corner. Kat got up pissed off Square Enix was just as bad as Shin-ra! Kat grabbed the bed frame and flung the small bed across the room with it crashing into the wall with a horrible screeching noise. Kat knew the frame probably bent on impact. Kat threw the bed frame around some more letting out her anger on the old bed frame. When Kat had blown off some steam she slumped in the corner and starred blankly at the wall. Japan didn't feel right anymore. It felt like Kat was torn apart by just being there. They were making a game with her and she now has a second personality and Vincent knew from the clip that the president showed them.

**Rage, what do I do? I don't know what to do anymore. I just want to give up.** Kat said to Rage. Kat waited for a few minutes there was no reply.

**Rage? Please talk to me. What is going on?** Kat said again, there was no reply.

"Rage?" Kat said with a shaky voice. Rage did not reply to Kat. Kat shuddered she was all alone again. Kat felt rage well up within her she hated Japan she shouldn't even have come back with Aya. Kat got up and started to throw the bed frame around again. Kat lifted the frame up again the throw it at the door, but stopped as it opened. The president was standing at the door and Kat flung the bed frame at him yelling.

"Let me the HELL OUT OF HERE!" The president had backed up some and the frame stopped when it hit the door frame.

"You can't leave yet. We have much to talk about, same with Vincent." The president said with a calm tone like that of Rufus Shin-ra. Kat glared at the president but said.

"So you want to know some crap and you will let us go?"

"Yes, all you have to do is answer my questions. I think it would go faster if you wouldn't throw stuff at me." He said pushing the bed frame back into the room. It clanked against the ground. The president walked in and asked Kat.

"Tell me where did you grow up?"

"Osaka" Kat replied with out hesitating.

"So your from Japan, how did you find your way into the Final Fantasy world?"

"I don't know. I was walking home from work one day and I went there in a flash." Kat lied.

"Right, so how did you get to know Vincent and the other characters?"

"They found me and I stayed with them knowing that I would be alright, and those Characters are people."

"How did you end up with those eyes?"

"Shin-ra."

"What did they do to you?"

"Not sure on most of that. They took me and kept calling me a Cetra. I was in a tank thing for most of the time then they put me in a cell."

"Does Rage have anything to say?"

"No she agrees with what I am saying and she thinks you should keep your nose out of other peoples business before someone cuts it off." Kat said making the last part up. The president looked a little pissed and said.

"What does that number cut on your arm mean?"

"I don't know." Kat said not even glancing at her shoulder. The questions continued for the next few hours. As each hour passed Kat wished that she could at least know where Vincent was and if he was alright. Kat paused and thought about the question. The president repeated it.

"Why do you stay with Vincent?" The question seemed so odd and none of his business to know why Kat stayed with Vincent all the time.

"I don't know." Kat lied hoping he would believe her.

"Well that's all for today."

"Where is Vincent?"

"Not far from here, any other questions?"

"You made me, so why do you need to ask these questions?"

"Kat we didn't make you, you're a real person. Your considered missing ever since you went to the Final Fantasy world. All I want to know is how you got there." The president said in the same calm business like tone. He left and Kat sat against the wall for a long time thinking.

"What is real anymore?" she whispered to herself. Kat had hoped that Rage would speak to her but Kat was beginning to think that Rage was no longer with her. Kat glared at the door with heartless eyes and walked over to the crippled bed frame and pulled off a thin piece of metal that went across the bottom of the frame. Kat returned to her corner where the mattress was and began to rub the side against the ground sharpening it into a point. Kat knew that getting the piece of metal to a lethal point would take some time but Kat guessed that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Square Enix lobby

Aya walked in the double doors into the lobby of Square Enix and went to the desk and asked.

"Um…is the president here?" The woman at the desk looked at Aya for a long time then said.

"He should be getting out of a meeting soon. If you will wait around I am sure that he can spare some time to speak with you miss…" The woman waited for Aya to speak.

"Aya, my name is Aya."

"May I ask why you have come? If you are wanting to get information on the new game then I'm sorry but you will have to wait till it comes out."

"No I am here to speak with him about some people that were brought here the other day." The woman still gazed at Aya with unbelieving eyes. Aya sat down in the chairs against the wall and waited. An hour or so later the woman said.

"He has agreed to see you in his office tenth floor." Aya nodded and went to the elevator. When she got to the Tenth floor Aya found the office and knocked.

"Come in!" the president yelled.

"How can I help you?" he asked in a satisfied tone.

"Um… I was wondering some police brought two of my friends here the other day and I was wondering if you knew where they are?"

"What are their names?"

"Kat and Vincent."

"They aren't here they left the other day. The girl was talking about Shinjuku station but I don't know anymore than that. I'm sorry." Aya looked disappointed but said.

"Thank you for your time." and left.

Next day

The president walked into Kats cell to ask her some more questions.

"Where were you-" he was cut off by a young girl that walked in. She was in a suit and looked panicked.

"Sir, something has happened to the system and the computers are crashing. The data on the game is being lost."

"What? Turn off all computers and god what good will it do to tell you!" He said running out of the room leaving Kat and the girl alone. The girls panicked look vanished quickly and she said to Kat.  
"Come on, you want to get out of here right? With the virus in the system everyone will be to busy fixing the computers to notice two people slip out."

"Why are you helping me?"

"For my job, and lets just say that this place is just like Shin-ra but the shin-ra in the game has done everything that it can to you. Here you are weakened by being torn in two."

"What-"

"I know that Rage isn't with you right now and its making you crazy now come on." Kat followed the woman out. Her long brown hair trailed behind her as she lead Kat down the hall way to another steel door and shoved a key into it.

"What is your name?" Kat demanded.

"Not important, come on get Vincent." The woman pointed in the room Vincent was passed out on the bed.

"What happened to him?"

" He fought back, now come on we don't have much time." Kat dragged Vincent out of the room and followed the woman slower but still on her heels. The woman lead them down the stairs and at the bottom of the stairs she stopped Kat and said.

"Don't let anyone know where the portal is. Hide it from the world. As far as I know the portals can only be activated by a Cetra but if they are activated they must be hidden from everyone. You are going to go back to the Final Fantasy world and stay there, you are no longer a part of this world."

"Wait, I know your face…Lucrecia?"

"My name is Lucy, now go and take care of Vincent."

"How did you get here? You were encased in a Mako crystal."

"Just go." Lucrecia ordered Kat. Kat went and stopped to look back only once. This was probably the last time Kat would see Lucrecia how willingly came to this world. Kat continued out the back door and dragged Vincent through alleys and kept away from others. When Kat was sure that she had dragged Vincent a good mile or so away from the building Kat set him down leaning against the wall.

Kat sat next to him and took deep breaths. She couldn't carry him all the way to Mt. Fuji and have enough strength to climb the mountain let alone face whatever was waiting for them on the other side of the portal.

As night fell it began to rain, with no where to go and only what they had with them Kat decided that they would have to tough it out till morning and hope that it wasn't going to rain the entire night. The rain stopped around 6 am leaving Kat and Vincent soaked in freezing rain. That morning Vincent woke up.

"So your awake. I was beginning to wonder?" He looked confused for a moment then realized what had happened.

"How many days has it been?"

"I don't know few days no longer than a week I know that. What happened to you?"

"Not sure, all I remember is fighting the security guards and getting hit over the head, then waking up here."

"Shit, they had you drugged. You must have put up quite a fight for them to drug you. They are probably afraid that Chaos will kill them all if you were left awake."

"Chaos isn't here, he doesn't exist in this world." Vincent said ringing out his hair.

"You mean like…not real…?"

"Yes, he isn't real here. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I have been torn in two even since we came back." Kat said looking at the dark bricks of the ally wall.

"So what is her name?" Vincent asked following Kat's gaze. Kat was shocked at the question and asked stupidly.

"What are you talking about?" she turned her head looking at him.

"You know what I mean, what is your other half's name?"

Kat then remembered that Vincent had seen the clip and knew now that Kat had another half like he did. Kats answer to the first question must have confirmed it.

" Her name, She calls herself Rage but is that even a name?"

"Chaos is a name so why can't Rage be one?"

"Point seen." Kat said standing up.

"Well we should head back to the portal, I don't want to be found again by Square Enix."

"Alright, but Kat how did we get out?" Vincent said standing up stiff. Kat hesitated for a moment then said.

"A woman named Lucy let me out and opened the door to your cell."

"Did she say why?"

"No, just that we needed to get out of there."

"Well lets go then, don't want to get kidnapped again." Vincent said walking down the ally. They worked their way towards Mt. Fuji staying in the alleyways as much as possible. When they had the mountain in view but couldn't possible get to the summit without trouble again they waited in the shadow of the alley.

They waited for what seemed hours and was hours for the area to clear out. Once there were few people out they casually walked out of the alley way and over to the gates. They were closed seeing as it was around 9:00 at night. They walked around the fence and found the spot that they went through the last time the Fox hole had been dug out big enough for a person Kat's size to get under.

"Aya must have come through here." Kat noted looking at the hole.

"Ya, well at least its dug out so there isn't as much to do to get back." Vincent commented. Kat looked at him and smiled and said.

"Oh this wont be nearly as hard as you think." Kat said with a graceful jump landing on the top of the fence and letting herself practically fall off the other side and landing on her feet. Kat even caught a faint smirk on Vincent's face before he too jumped over. They continued on up the mountain to the summit. When they got to the portal Kat said.

"Ok we need to move these rocks cause I don't want anyone to follow us back through the portal and all." Kat said picking up two rocks and throwing them away from the portal and began to pick up more. Once the stones were scattered Kat waited for Vincent to brush off some ash and then they continued through the portal together to the world of Final Fantasy. Kat opened her eyes as she went between worlds the insipience wasn't as terrifying at the first time. It felt like she was becoming hole again and that she would be complete and happy forever. Kat looked over at Vincent, he seemed to be happy to be going back. It was true Chaos was part of Vincent just like Rage was part of Kat. As they both stumbled through the portal their momentum carrying them forwards. Kat almost yelled out when a clear smooth voice rang out in her head.

_Its about time you got back._

**Rage, your back!**

_What?…Damn it!_ _This isn't Rage, My name is Chaos._

"What!" Kat yelled out this time shocked looking at Vincent who looked like he was going to be sick.

_What happened? Where is Kat?_ Rage repeated over in Vincent's head.

**I don't know what happened Kat is standing right in front of me. **Vincent said even though Rage wasn't listening to him.

_Well isn't this funny, a guy trapped in a girls body._ Chaos laughed to Kat.

"This is so not funny." Kat said feeling dizzy and starting to feel sort of sick. Kat yanked out her cell phone and called Tifa.

"Hello?" Tifa answered.

"Tifa, it's Kat. Vincent and I are at the Northern Crater and we could use a ride back to Midgar." Kat said feeling like she might vomit.

"Kat are you ok? You sound like your sick."

"I think I'm going to be." Kat said feeling bile rise in her throat.

"Ok stay there I'll call Cid so he can pick you up." Tifa said then hung up. Kat flipped her phone closed and shoved in her pocket. To her the world was spinning like a rollercoaster right after a big meal. Kat put her hand on the ground to steady herself and only succeeding in making the trip to the snow covered ground faster. Vincent was feeling like crap and Rage could tell because she stopped asking questions.

"Are they coming?" Vincent asking feeling like crap.

"Tifa…said that Cid would get us." Kat said knowing at this point that with Chaos within her was what made her so sick feeling. Probably the same thing with Vincent. About ten minutes later Cid showed up and picked them up. Yuffie had come with him to do the pick up.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" Yuffie asked noticing how sick they looked.

"Talk later, bathroom…" Kat groaned.

"Hell, Yuffie take them to the bathrooms I don't want them barfing in anything but the toilets." Cid said from the wheel. Yuffie lead them to the bathrooms and they spent the ride in there sitting next to the toilet.

**How did this happen? ** Kat asked.

_Probably just a mix up when you both came through at the same time. I rejoin with Vincent right before he enters this world so it could be that we just didn't get to how we were suppose to be with in time._

**Why do I feel so sick then?**

_I don't know but I'm sure that its because your not with Rage as you are suppose to be with her. Just like I am suppose to be with Vincent._

**So how do we fix this?**

_I'd say by going through the portal again and then coming back one at a time._

A shiver went down Kats spine at the thought of being torn in two again. But it would be better than being stuck like this, complete but impossible to live this way, half man half woman. The law of life wouldn't allow it to happen yet it did happen. It was in a place where life has no hold but it was possible. When they landed in Midgar Kat and Vincent made it to the Seventh Heaven at a slow pace.

"You look like crap!" Barret said from the bar. Kat hadn't the willpower to tell the story and flopped down in the closest chair. Vincent did the same and said to Kat.

"How can you live with her? She never shuts up." Vincent put his hand over his eyes with the hand that wore the gauntlet.

"What are you talking about Vincent?" Tifa asked bringing them water.

"Chaos, he is inside me." Kat said pushing the glass of water away from her. Everyone looked shocked and confused as how that could happen. At that moment Kat felt a splitting pain allover her body as she features began to transform into Chaos.

Authors note: I love that twist! Everything was getting dull so I hope you like the twist I put in. XP This is great! Already working on the next chapter, please review.


	15. The Beast Within

-1The beast within

Kat cringed at the pain from the transformation. To her it felt like her body was being crushed and reshaped to resemble Chaos. Kat could feel herself slipping away from reality as Chaos took over her body. Soon the transformation was complete and Kat was watching what was happening through Chaos's eyes. Chaos smirked at everyone in the room and said.

"She wasn't lying, but rather told the truth with more pain than she needed to." Chaos leaned back in the chair. He had now only noticed that he was in Kat's clothing that was unbelievably tight and with every movement the leather threatened to snap and come undone.

"Chaos why did you do that? You knew that she was only getting accustomed to have Rage within her and now you just force your way out!" Vincent yelled at his other half noticing the pleased look on his face.

"Valentine, can't you say anything nicer to me? This is the first time we have been talking face to face." Chaos said in a calm tone that pissed off Vincent even more. Everyone in the room but Vincent looked confused. Who was this Rage they were talking about?

"Chaos why have you...erm… forced your way out to speak with us." Tifa asked.

"Well if you really want to know the real reason I have surfaced its because. I have never been in this situation. It used to only be me and Vincent here that were like this. But now that Rage has been born there was a little mix up on our way through the portal."

"If you knew that then why did you just go back through the portal and then come back one at a time?" Barret asked.

"Well, by the time that Kat even asked how this predicament could be fixed we were already on the airship. No point in turning around now is there?"

"If it meant that you and…Rage could be with the right person then yes there was a point in going back." Tifa practically yelled at Chaos getting pissed by his calm exasperation that he had the entire time since he surfaced.

"Well what if I don't want to be reunited with Valentine here?" Chaos said shifting with the tight leather complaining to the strain.

"Its not up to you to decide." Vincent said.

**Am I really that bad to be around?** he thought as he looked at Chaos.

_Not really but this is really weird and I just want to get this fixed._ Rage said to Vincent who wasn't expecting a reply to his thought.

The next few hours were spent trying to convince Chaos to go back with Vincent. The entire time Kat watched on as it behind a glass wall. Where everyone on the other side couldn't hear her and couldn't see her.

"Fine I guess that I can go back with Vincent. I can't stand these clothes anymore." Chaos said as he let Kat surface again. Once Kat was on the surface fully she turned pale like she was going the faint and then said in a soft voice.

"This is to weird, can we please get back to the portal like now." Kat said standing up and went to the airship with Tifa's aid to stay balanced. On the trip back to the portal Chaos had described things that she never knew about Vincent. Kat feared that Rage was doing the same. Vincent had asked if she ever shut up so did that mean that she knew and was sharing Kats past and her feelings that she had kept hidden from everyone for so long? When the got to the portal Kat and Vincent went through as soon as they got there. When they appeared on the other side in Mt. Fuji Kat was glad to have Chaos out of her and soon hoped for Rage to join her again. Being half man and half woman was way to weird for Kat.

"Here you can go back first." Kat said gesturing to the spot where the portal was.

"Alright but you come through right after me ok?" Vincent asked, when Kat nodded he walked through and disappeared. Kat counted to ten in her mind, here back in Japan the feeling of being torn in two was clear and urging Kat to go through the portal before she had finished counting. Once she hit ten she went through as fast as she could hating the emptiness she felt when she was in Japan. As Kat existed the portal she saw Vincent waiting for her with Yuffie and Cid. Cid took them all back to Midgar and said.

"You two are a real pain in the ass ya know."

_Thank god I'm not inside Vincent anymore, he has this paranoid thought that you are going to leave him like that other girl did. Men are weird and I never want something like that to happen **ever again! **_Rage said to Kat, with a smile Kat replied.

**You have no idea what it was like having Chaos inside of your body. But it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I mean I learned more about Vincent than I would reading his profile on the Square Enix web site 100 times over.**

_Oh ya? Like what? _ Kat told Rage some of the things she learned like Vincent hardly ever spent his time at his home since the first time Sephiroth was defeated.

"So how are you two feeling now?" Cid asked with a wary glance at Yuffie who looked sick now. Kat looked at Yuffie and said.

"Yuffie are you ok?" Yuffie didn't say anything just shook her head.

"Kat she has motion sickness remember." Vincent said standing in the corner looking out the window.

"Oh, I forgot." Kat said feeling herself blush with embarrassment, Kat wondered why she was acting so stupid, she knew everything about the characters from the Final Fantasy games. Kat figured that now she was part of the games she needed to relearn what she already knew about everyone. Something was also bothering Kat, she could tell that Vincent was deep in thought and it seemed as if he was mad at himself for something.

**Hey Rage, do you have any idea why Vincent looks so pissed?**

_I don't know maybe because of what Chaos did, they are one person again so Vincent might feel that it was his fault you went through that much pain._ Rage's answer only made Kat wonder more, but she didn't say anything knowing that it would be a wise idea to interrupt Vincent's thoughts. When they got back to the Seventh Heaven Vincent seemed even more spaced out than he was on the airship. Cloud was in the bar along with Tifa and Barret.

"Kat are you ok?" Cloud asked a clear worried tone in his voice.

_Tifa must have told him._

"I'm fine…" Kat said not wanting to get into it, knowing they would want to know who Rage was and why she hadn't told them about her other half before.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" Kat snapped at Cloud. This act even caught Vincent's attention pulling him from his thoughts. Kat felt like if they asked more questions she would burst into tears.

"Kat, we were worried about you, that's all."

"Don't worry about me, please just don't." Kat had tears rolling down her checks now, everyone had noticed and thought something bad had happened when they went to the Northern Crater.

"Kat, what's the matter?" Barret asked. Cid had stayed with the airship saying he had to go, and Yuffie was starring at the seen blankly. Kat so wanted to run and be left alone, the image of people standing around laughing at a small girl who had bits of glass in her blood covered arm. Kat blinked still imagining the terrible memory and turned and pushed the door open and ran. Everyone followed Kat trying to catch her before something really bad happened. Kat bolted down the street took a sharp turn into an alleyway and ran though the other end. Kat had made it to the safety of another dark ally way before she saw that she wasn't being followed, or they had lost her. Kat continued to run determined to not be found until she wanted to be. That evening Kat found herself in the ruins in front of Vincent's home. The door was closed but not locked . Kat opened the door to see the dark blood stain from when Vincent got shot. Kat got a bucket of water and a sponge and began to clean the hard wood floors with tears streaming down her face.

Once the floor was clear of the dried blood Kat went up the stairs and to her room. Things were scattered around but the item check in the room showed that nothing had been taken. She continued to the bathroom and saw the heap of towels that she had planned to use as a sort of rope to get out. The door to the bathroom was broken, while the window was fine and everything else seemed fine. Kat picked up the sweatshirt she had tossed aside when she was running and turned out the pockets. The gun and the Materia her parents had left her were gone. Kat threw down the sweatshirt and screamed. The only thing that her parents left her that meant anything had been taken. Kat felt the same feeling of her bones compressing and being reshaped like she did when she turned into Chaos, but this time it didn't hurt at all.

Vincent had been walking through the ruins searching for Kat when he hear the scream, he had made it to his home and up the stairs when he herd someone say.

"I'll kill them all!" Vincent walked to the bathroom to see Rage. She had bluish green cat like eyes, silver hair, black inky wings, and the pale skin that Chaos had. Rage threw herself out the open window spreading her wings and being carried upwards. Vincent ran to the window and watched Rage for a moment then transformed into Chaos to follow her and stop her from doing something she would regret.

"Valentine, this just keeps getting better and better." Chaos diving out to window in pursuit of Rage. Chaos soon caught up to Rage who was heading strait for the Shin-ra buildings. Rage twisted around fast claws swiping inches from Chaos's face. He laughed and said.

"That's not very nice."

Chaos said grabbing Rage's arm as she went to slash at him again.

"Let me go!" Rage screamed at him bringing her knee up into Chaos's gut quickly then jerking away from him. Chaos glared at Rage and kicked her in the side crushing her wing at the recoil to keep her in the air. Chaos had kicked to hard sending Rage towards the ground, and with a useless wing. Rage was slammed against the ground knocking the air out of her. Her head whipped back hitting the hard earth under her. Chaos landed near her and watched as she transformed back into Kat.

"Heh, so what do I do with you now?" Chaos said to Kat who was knocked out. Chaos transformed back into Vincent, how watched Kat for a long time.

About 30 minutes later

Kat opened her eyes with a confused look. She sat up and saw Vincent sitting next to her looking relived that she was awake.

"Kat, how are you feeling?" Vincent asked, Kat looked at him for a long time confused and said.

"Who are you?"

Authors note: Yes I know this chapter was very, very short but I couldn't think of much else to type and I have a decent cliff-hanger. So please review and wait till the next chapter is out.


	16. Amnesia

Amnesia

"Kat, it me Vincent." Vincent said putting his hand out to help Kat up. Kat scrambled back some and said scared.

"Who are you! And how do you know my name!" Kat felt dizzy and scared, who was this talking to her? How did they know her name? Where was she? Vincent stood up and took a step towards Kat and said.

"You have been living here for months Kat."

"No I haven't! I don't even know where this is!" Kat said getting up and stepping away from Vincent no stopping and keeping her eyes on him.

"Kat, your going to fall."

"Don't talk to me like you know me!" Kat said her foot going back into air. She fell backwards of the side of the building, now in free fall screaming. Chaos dove off the side of the building after Kat. He was soon close to her and grabbed her pulling her towards him and beating his wings to get some lift. Kat had her eyes closed and hadn't yet seen Chaos, she opened her eyes looking strait at his face. She was frozen for a moment eyes wide with fear, then she started to fight his hold on her.

"Let me go!" She yelled struggling, she slipped from his arms. Chaos grabbed her wrist and held her by her wrist for a while giving her time to look at the long fall below.

"You really are a pain in the ass." He said pulling her back up into his arms. Chaos took Kat to the Seventh Heaven, most of the way there Kat had her eyes shut tight her fear of heights renewed. Once Chaos landed he let her down, before she could run he said in a threatening voice.

"Inside now." A shiver went down Kats spine when he said this and went inside, Chaos followed her in locking the door behind him. It was the early morning and the bar had just opened, there was no one there but when the door clicked shut Tifa walked out from the back. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chaos and not Vincent.

"What happened?" Chaos turned back into Vincent. Kat took a few steps away from him as he changed.

"Kat cant remember anything. She doesn't even know who I am." Vincent sighed Tifa looked at Kat and said.

"Kat, what's the problem?"

"I don't know you! Where am I? I just want to go home." Kat said flopping in a chair her eyes filled with tears. Tifa motion for Vincent to follow her, once they were away from Kat but still had her insight Tifa asked.

"What happened?" As Vincent told the story Tifa listened searching for a reason why Kat would be acting the way she was. Once Vincent had told her everything Tifa thought for a moment then said.

"She probably hit her head when she fell and forgot everything."

"Will the problem go away?"

"I don't know, they call it amnesia that's about all I know. I herd that sometimes it goes away over night and other times it goes away years later."

"You mean she could be like this for the rest of her life?"

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see." Tifa said looking over at Kat who was slouching in the chair her head hanging like she was about to fall asleep.

Cid walked to the door of the Seventh Heaven and pulled the handle, it didn't budge.

"What the? Damn bar is suppose to be opened. He looked through the window and saw Kat sitting in the chair. Knocking on the glass Kats head whipped up to look at him like a stranger.

"Come on Kat open the fucking door." he said, it reached Kat and her emotions instantly changed to fear she got up from the chair and took a step away from the door. Cid asked her to open the door again, still using her name.

"I don't know you! Why does everyone know my name and I don't even know them!" Kat screamed. Tifa sighed and walked over to the door Kat retreating to a corner.

"What the hell Kat, you know me." Cid said walking in Tifa gave him a look that was a signal to shut up and wait till she told him what was going on. Cid shrugged and went to the bar sitting down and waited for Tifa to tell him what was going on. Once Tifa had told him what was going on he said.

"So the kid can't remember anything since coming here?"

"Worse than that, she cant even remember stuff she knew about us before she came here." Tifa said. Vincent walked down stairs and said in an under tone to Tifa and Cid.

"I called Cloud, he is on his way here now. I don't think it would be a great Idea to call Yuffie. We don't need many people here the more that come the more freaked out she'll get."

"We need everyone here, so we can find a way to fix this problem, I'll take Kat upstairs."

"Alright." Vincent said and waited for Tifa to take Kat upstairs.

"You look tired, I have a spare room upstairs that you can rest in." Tifa said a sweet voice. Kat looked uncertain at first mostly looking at Vincent fearfully then got up from the chair and followed Tifa upstairs. Tifa left Kat in the spare room stopping by Marlene's room to tell her not to bother Kat, Denzel was out doing what he normally does. Tifa went downstairs and Cloud was just walking in and asked.

"What happened to Kat?"

"I'll explain once everyone gets here." Tifa said, she had brought the phone down with her, she started to call everyone that had meet Kat, leaving Sephiroth out of the mix totally cause she just hated him. Once everyone was there Tifa explained what was going on. They all agreed to talk quietly knowing that Kat was upstairs. Kat looked out the window of the spare room shivering, she had been up in the spare room all day and the woman that had taken her there hadn't come back. The sun was setting already, Kat looked at the drop, it was 15 feet or so. Kat gulped trying to think of anyway out. She sighed and put one foot on the sill and pulling her other foot placing it next to the one on the sill. She signed and lowered herself as low as she cloud holding onto the sill with her figure tips. Kat closed her eyes and let go of the sill, the fall was short and she landed on her feet stumbling back some to fall on her butt. Kat scrambled up brushing herself off hoping they didn't hear her. She waited for a moment in the ally way then walked out onto the streets and began to wander around. Soon Kat had found herself at the square where the monument of Jenova made by Shin-ra was. Kat looked around seeing a red hair guy with red markings under his eyes talking to his friend a black man with no hair. They looked at her and walked over.

"Hey we have been looking for you." Reno said to Kat, she looked at him confused then asked.

"Where am I? I don't know this place and I don't know where my family is."

Reno looked at Rude and then said.

"Where were you?"

"All day I have been at this bar, these people knew my name and I don't know them." Kat said feeling like she could just give up then and there.

"Kat, was it? Come with us and we'll find your family."

"I never said my name." Kat said her body tensing up.

"Come with us and we'll find your family." Reno said holding his hand out to her.

"I never said my name, your probably helping them and want to get be back there." Kat said turning and running she wasn't going back there, not after what she saw that morning. The half human man that she first saw. She had entered a weird world where nothing made sense. All Kat wanted was to go home and be with her parents. Finally when Kat stopped running she as in front of a shop, the two people that had talked to her before weren't following her anymore. Kat looked at the window to the shop, it had a picture of some orb thing on it. Kat went inside the shop had cases filled with the orbs that were glowing. A woman with light brown hair and sunglasses on looked at Kat, she was in the same uniform as the two other guys that had talked to her.

"Are you lost?" the woman asked, Kat wondered if she was talking to her or someone else. The woman was looking at Kat waiting for a reply.

"I don't know where I am, this place is strange, I don't even know what this shop is selling." Kat said, the woman let out a small laugh and said.

"This shop sells Materia, its basically magic in an orb. What is your name?"

"I'm Kat, but magic isn't real so how can this shop sell it?"

"Kat magic is real, more real than your hair is brown." the woman said pointing to Kats hair, the hair was clearly growing out black again. The woman paused looking at Kats shoulder with the numbers engraved into it.

"How did you get those numbers cut into you?" she asked showing concern.

"I don't know, that half human guy must have done it to me." Kat said referring to Vincent and Chaos.

"So you have no where to stay?"

"No."

"Well Kat, my name is Kate. Do you want to stay with me until we find out what happened to your family?" Kate asked looking at Kat waiting for an answer. Kat hesitated for a moment, this woman couldn't be as bad as the half human thing right? So staying with her for a little while wouldn't do any harm would it? Kat pondered then said.

"Ok." Kate smiled kindly and said.

"Well where I live is a ways away from here so want to get going?" she opened the door holding it open for Kat. Kat followed her out and along the road for a while the shin-ra building getting closer as they went. Kate stopped at the door to the main building of Shin-ra company and held it open for Kat. Kat looked in the building, her body telling her to run but frozen in a blank stare. This woman was helping her right? She was going to help Kat find her parents, and then she would be fine. Kat started to walk into the building, her body still urging her to run away. Like half of her didn't want to go in. Once Kat was inside Kate followed her waving to the woman at the desk who looked at Kat strangely. Kat lead Kat down the hall way to a room and put a key into the lock, she opened to door and said.

"This is where I stay, come on in." She said walking into the dark room, Kat slowly walked in as well. Once Kat was engulfed in the darkness her eye quickly adjusting Kate flicked on a light. The room was a moderate size a bunk bed was in the corner with a dresser next to it, there were two doors on the other wall leading out to some other room. A small coffee table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs next to it.

"Kate, do you have a room mate?" Kat asked wondering if she was intruding on someone else's personal life.

"Yes, but they are traveling right now so it doesn't matter." Kate said pulling out a pillow from the dresser and tossing it on the top bunk.

"Kat if you will stay here I'll go get us something to eat, I'm also going to stop by a friend so I'll be a little bit. The bathroom is the door on the right if you want to wash up or anything." Kate said with the same smile she had the entire time since Kat meet her.

"Ok, I'll wait here." Kat said sitting down in one of the chairs. Kate smiled at Kat again and left the room. Kate walked to the elevator and pressed the arrow pointing up. The doors opened with a ring, Kate entered and pushed the button that said 12 on it. Once the doors opened again Kate was on the 12th floor. She walked out and down the hallway stopping at the door at the end and knocked.

"Come in!" a smooth clam voice said. Kat opened the door and walked to the desk and said.

"Sir, I have found and recovered project 67735."

"Kate your being very formal today, well that's good that the project has been recovered. Where is it?"

"She is in my room sir."

"Did she come easily?" Rufus Shin-ra asked looked at Kate with calm icy eyes.

"Yes, she claimed to be lost, that she woke up and there was a man standing next to her she didn't know. She doesn't even know that she walked into the Shin-ra building."

"That's interesting, have Hojo take a look at her to see what the problem is. I would have expected to have her knocked out to get her back here. But I don't want to lose this advantage so don't let Hojo do anything but find out why she came so easily. Right now she trusts us that's what we need to keep. You can go now."

Kat nodded then left, she went strait down to the labs to talk to Hojo. She pushed open the steel door that kept Hojo's lab a secret from most people. Hojo looked up at her when she entered the lab, with a chilling smile he said.

"Welcome back, so what brings my finest work down here today?" He asked setting down the papers he had in hand.

"67735 has been recovered, Rufus wants you to find out why she came easily and doesn't know a thing about what has happened here. He has forbidden you to do anything but that. I'll be here to make sure you don't do anything either." Hojo's smile grew when Kate had finished.

"Bring her down, it would be nice to see what has become of my latest project." Kate gave him a cold stare and said.

"When I do bring her down you aren't to refer to her as a project or anything but a girl." Kate turned and left a burning flame had risen up inside of her. She hated having to talk to Hojo, he only cared about his "projects" and nothing else. Before Kate returned to her room she grabbed some muffins and glasses of water and took them back with her.

"I'm back." Kate said with the same smile she had around Kat. Kat looked at her still sitting in the chair, Kate set the muffins and water on the coffee table and sat in the other chair.

"Hi, so who did you talk to?"

"Just a friend, I'll introduce you sometime. Tomorrow I'll take you to see the doctor around here, just to make sure that those people you were with didn't make you sick or something." Kate said with the same smile waiting for Kat to eat something.

"Can I go to bed? I'm not feeling well." Kat said not looking at the muffins.

"Ok, we both need some sleep its late anyways. We can have these in the morning." Kate said walking over to the light switch and turning off the lights. Kats eyes adjusted instantly to the darkness, apparently Kate did as well because she walked strait to the bunk bed sat down and waited for Kat to go to the top bunk. Kat climbed the latter and let herself lay on top of the sheets for a while then finally getting under the covers she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

In Kats dreams there was a man in a lab coat with greasy black hair that was pulled back into a untidy pony tail, he had glasses and cold heartless eyes. He was walking around a large tank filled with a strange greenish water. He was taking note on a clip board looking at the figure inside, a girl with a shaved head in a lab dress with tubes coming from her mouth and arms. That image faded into an image of the same girl with her hair longer on a table her eyes opened slightly as the same man preformed surgery on her. The girls stomach was cut open and the man was changing her somehow.

Kat jolted upright screaming, her face was covered with sweat and she was breathing hard. Kate got up and looked at Kat asking.

"Are you ok?" Kat looked strait forwards confused for a moment her body shaking and finally said.

"Bad dream…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kate asked with concerned eyes. Kat nodded and climbed down from the bunk bed and said in the chair. As they sat there in the dark Kat explained everything that she saw in her dream. As she went on Kate seemed to be more and more upset by it. Once Kat had finished Kate said.

"It was just a dream, why don't you go back to bed." Kat went back to bed but didn't go to sleep. Her mind kept going over the dream again and again. And finally Kat pulled her shirt up to look at her stomach, there were no scars. She let out a sigh of relief, the girl in her dreams couldn't have been her. When morning came Kat was still awake, she hadn't slept at all fearing what her mind might conger up. Kat waited for Kate to get ready to take her to the "doctor". It didn't take Kate long to get ready and they were soon out of the room and heading down to the labs. In the elevator Kat asked.

"Kate, who is this doctor?"

"His name is doctor Hojo. He is a n-ice man." Kate said having trouble saying nice. Once Kate knocked on the steel door Kat got nervous, this place seemed familiar. Hojo opened the door sending alarms off when Kat recognized him from her dream. Kate walked in as Hojo held the door, Kat didn't follow her but rather stared at Hojo with fear teaming through her.

"Kat its ok, he is just a doctor." Kate said from inside, Kat slowly started to walk into the room. Once Hojo closed the steel door she regretted it, the room had a tank and everything from her dream, there was even a work table where the girl in Kat's dream had laid while Hojo worked on her.

"Take a seat." Hojo's cold sharp voice said as he motion to the work table. Kat reluctantly sat on the cold metal table.

"So tell me what has happened to you, since you woke up with the black haired stranger." Hojo said sitting in a chair waiting for a reply. Kat told him what had happened since she first woke up with Vincent next to her.

"So you don't know how you got here?"

"No, I just woke up here." Kat said. Hojo remained silent for a moment then said.

"Well its clear you have Amnesia, unfortunately there is now way to fix it. Your memory may come back it may not." Hojo said standing up and opening the door again. Kat quickly left the room with Kate glad to be out of there. When they were back in the elevator Kat asked.

"Can I meet your friend?"

"Sure." Kate said pushing the button with the 12 on it. They walked down the hallway again and knocked on the door. When they entered Kat looked at Rufus for a long time then said.

"I have seen you before…Rufus, is that your name?" Kat asked.


	17. Two truths and a Lie

Two truths and a Lie

"Yes, my name is Rufus, Rufus Shin-ra." Rufus said waiting for more questions like who were the people that Kat was with when she woke up.

"Where are my parents?" Rufus sighed thinking for a moment then said.

"Your parents are dead, you would have been dead too if we hadn't helped you. Kate told me about the dream you had the other night. It wasn't a dream it really happened to you, but if it hadn't happened you would be dead right now. The man you woke up with kidnapped you before you woke up here. They were going to kidnap you originally but your parents got in the way." Rufus waited for a reply from Kat, Kate even looked a little shocked at how Kat was eating up the lie so easily.

"Why would they want me?"

"Because your special, you have a power inside of you that only one other person has. They want you so you can help them destroy, me and my company that is helping this world. We want to keep you safe, if you want to fight against them now knowing what they did then we will supply you with anything you need." Rufus said setting some papers aside. Kat looked like she was going to cry for a long time tears in her eyes. She raised her head with a determined look the tears gone and said.

"I want them dead." Kat's voice was a mix of her own and Rage's voice.

"We can help you, but do you know how to access your power when you need it?" When he saw the blank look on Kats face he said.

"I thought so, Kate take her down and get her the right Materia to help her with this and teach her about Materia." Kate nodded and left with Kat. Kate took Kat down two floors and existed the elevator. The hall way was the same white color as everything else the doors were all white with numbers painted on them in black. Kate stopped at room 67 and opened the door, inside was shelves made to hold the orbs of Materia, there were people in the room some in lab coats taking Materia and placing it on the shelf then labeling it. Kate turned to the nearest scientist and said.

"I need a Protomateria, for Kat."

"Yes, right away." the scientist turned and went into a back room, Kat looked around the room in aw.

"There are so many. Where did they all come from?" Kat asked still looking around.

"Most of these we made, many people don't even know about. They are untested so we cant use them yet but the ones I will show you are well known some not so well known but you can use them." Kat looked around then spotted one that was a shimmering white color with veins of silver running through it. Kat walked over to it and looked at it for a moment then at its label.

"White Materia?"

"Yes, very rare but still untested, there has only been one sighting of White Materia on record, we have tried to locate where it is now but we haven't found it. This is the closest we have gotten to the original Materia." Kate turned to the scientist that was coming back with a Materia orb in hand, he handed it to Kate then left them.

"Here Kat the Protomateria."

"How do I use it?" Kat said looking at the Materia in Kate's hand.

"For you to be able to use this Materia you absorb it into your body. Its very simple to take into your body, not so easy to take out though." Kate handed Kat the Materia.

"So I just have to want to take it into my body for it to go in?"

"Something like that." Kat looked at the Materia then held it to her bare shoulder and willed it to go into her body. A cold heat shot through Kat as the Materia entered her body, a sense of energy flowed through Kat. The cold heat slipped away and Kat lifted her hand off her shoulder to see a light shimmer from her shoulder fade. Kat looked at Kate who had the same smile she always had around Kat on her face.

"See its as simple as that. Materia is meant to help you in battle. IT can make you faster or your foe slower it can revive a friend or assistant and it can summon animals to help you." As Kate talked Kat took in everything she said as they walked along the rows of Materia. Kate stopped and grabbed a red Materia orb and handed it to Kat.

"This one we recovered from the people that had you, not long ago it's a Bahamut ZERO."

"Thank you, I'll make sure not to lose it." Kat said, Kate gave her a smile then pulled her sleeve up to look at her watch.

"Well its already past lunch, lets go and get something to eat ok." They left the room labeled 67. They went down to the cafeteria and got their lunch and sat down to eat.

"Kat I'll be right back." Kate said standing up and walking off, Tseng had just entered the cafeteria when Kate had left.

"What are you doing here!" He yelled at Kat taking out his gun and was ready to shoot at a moments notice. Reno who was sitting at a table not far from Tseng burst out laughing, Kat gave him a cold glare.

"Tseng, she is the newest Turk!" Reno laughed Elena smacked Reno over the head with her bottle of water.

"Why didn't you tell me before!" Tseng yelled at Reno putting his gun away.

"Reno thought it would be fun to see your face when you found out." Rude said taking a bit of his sandwich. Kat glared at Reno again this time he saw it and stopped laughing but held a consistent sinker. Kat looked forwards again waiting for Kate to get back Andover herd Tseng whispering.

"So is she another one like Kate? Hojo did do experimenting on her. But how did he trick her into working for Shin-ra."

"It wasn't Hojo, Kate said that she just forgot everything before even being with Vincent or the others." Elena replied.

"Well I hope that she at least is worth having around, you know with the entire thing with the planet and all." Tseng said still in a whisper. Kat stood up the sound of her chair sliding back silenced their conversation. Kat walked over to the table where they were sitting and said.

"You do know that I herd all of that right?" Tseng turned to her and said.

"Well it shouldn't be-" His words were cut off by Kat putting his face into Reno's salad Kat held his face in the dressing then pulled his head back by his hair and said with another mix between Rage's voice and hers.

"Think that it shouldn't be a surprise to me? Think that I'm just another one of Hojo's little projects? Well! Am I just another project that came back to her maker when she woke up around people she didn't know!" Tseng went to grab his gun his hand grabbing at an empty holster. Kat let go on Tseng's hair and half turned then hissed back at him.

"Next time you feel like talking about the little runaway project, I wont be so nice." She said and walked to the door way throwing his gun off to the side as she went. Tseng glared at Kat as he whipped off the dressing from Reno's salad. Everyone at the table was silent for a long time, no one had done something like that to Tseng before. Kate walked back into the cafeteria and asked when she saw that Kat wasn't there.

"What happened?"

Seventh Heaven

"Where could she have gone?" Tifa asked, everyone from the meeting that happened the other night was still there.

"Well I where would she go?" Cid asked.

"A more correct question would be, who could she go to? We are the only people besides shin-ra that she knows."

"But she doesn't remember us, so it could be that she will be taken by Shin-ra and not even know it." Cloud said. Yuffie opened the door to the Seventh Heaven quickly and slammed it closed breathing hard.

"At the Materia shop Kat was spotted leaving with someone in a Turk's uniform."

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Damn it now she is with Shin-ra again." Cid cursed.

"We have to go after her." Tifa said.

"There was more, I saw Kat leaving the Shin-ra building looking pissed off. She was heading this way with a gun in hand."

"What is she doing?"

"She was asking where her parents were when she first woke up, it could be that Shin-ra told her we killer her parents for some reason and now she wants revenge." Vincent said.

"Then we'll meet her a full force make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone or herself and tell her the truth." Cloud said Vincent shook his head and said.

"She isn't going to listen to us, I'll go out to meet her first and we'll wear her out then she _might_ listen." Everyone was silent for a moment then Tifa said.

"That's the best plan I have herd. Vincent you'll go first then." Vincent nodded setting Cerberus on the bar and walking out side. Vincent looked around the dark street, there was no one out.

_She is here, look at the roof tops._ Chaos said, Vincent looked up and saw the dark wings that belonged to Rage dart past. Vincent looked around and spotted Rage looking down at him waiting. Vincent transformed into Chaos, once he was fully transformed Rage dove at him. Chaos dodged the attack and took off into the night sky with Rage following him. Chaos dodged every attack that Rage threw at him making her even more pissed off. They were now flying over the ruins of Midgar.

"Why are you attacking me?" Chaos asked as he dodged another attack.

"You killed her parents!" Rage yelled at Chaos.

"I never killed Kat's parents, neither did Vincent. Shin-ra is feeding you lies, and your taking them willingly because you can't remember what really happened." Chaos said diving down towards the ruins and disappearing in the blackness of an old building. Rage beat her wings to stay in midair not willing to fly into a trap.

"I can remember things fine! You killed my parents!" Rage yelled at the black void which Chaos had disappeared.

"Really? You can remember everything fine? Then what happened before you woke up with Vincent next to you?" Chaos said as he flew up behind Rage with a playful slash at her back, She turned and went to slash his face. He grabbed her arm before her hand even got close to him.

"Well answer me, what happened to you before you woke up next to Vincent?"

"You killed my parents!" Rage yelled at him trying to pull her arm away not getting any give from Chaos's grip.

"You know you can't remember anything before you woke up! Don't try and hide it, You know Vincent, and me." Chaos said tightening his grip on Rage's arm.

"Why should I believe you!" Rage hissed at him.

"I can prove it." Chaos said, when Rage herd this she stopped fighting to get away from him and said in a low voice.

"How?"

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Chaos said letting go of her arm.

"Fine…" Rage said and followed him to the ground. When Chaos landed he turned back into Vincent. Rage let out a small sigh and did the same.

_Careful this is probably a trap._ Rage said to Kat.

**I know, but if it means finding out what really happened to me then its worth risking.** Kat said back to Rage.

Soon they were at the Seventh Heaven. When Vincent entered everyone in AVALANCHE just looked at him, but when Kat waked in after him everyone looked shocked.

"Kat! You remembered!" Yuffie yelled about to give Kat a hug. When Yuffie got close to Kat she grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm back into a arm lock with Yuffie whimpering.

"He said he has proof that I knew you people. That doesn't mean I remembered this life you people have been taking about." Kat said with a cold tone. Vincent sighed and walked over to Tifa and said.

"The pictures, those might help." He looked over at Kat again. Kat had just let go of Yuffie's arm and Yuffie was walking back to her seat rubbing her shoulder.

"Damn it, Shin-ra must have done something' to her. Kat never talked like that before she lost her memory." Cid said to Cloud, who just looked at Kat with the same expression that he always had in Advent Children. Cloud nodded and said.

"I agree." Tifa walked to the back and soon came back with the pictures taken from Kat's camera.

"Kat, look at these." Tifa said handing Kat the pictures. Kat sat down at one of the tables and flipped through the pictures with her cold expression. She stopped on the last picture. It was a picture with Kat, Cloud, and Vincent in it.

"He isn't in any of them." Kat said softly still starring at the last picture.

"Who isn't in any of them?" Cid asked, Kat looked up quickly with a confused look.

"I don't know, someone is just…missing." Kat said looking back at the picture. Vincent slammed a paper down on the table making Kat jump.

"Is this maybe the person that is missing?" He asked letting Kat take the tattered old paper and look at it.

It had a picture of Sephiroth on it and an article underneath it, the paper had been torn out of news paper. Kat skimmed the article for a name, the ink had somehow gotten wet and the article was unreadable.

"This…its him." Kat said looking down at the bit of news paper. Tifa pulled the paper out of Kats hands and looked at it.

"Its Sephiroth." Tifa said with a fowl tone. Everyone else's mood but Vincent and Cloud's turned into a maddened state at hearing the name Sephiroth.

"How can the kid remember Sephiroth but not us?" Cid asked pissed off. Everyone in AVALANCHE gathered into a semi-circle and started to talk. Kat glared at them, they were suppose to be helping her remember what she couldn't and they were talking about some guy. Kat Took the picture of her, Cloud, and Vincent and ran out of the bar.

"Damn it!" Cursed Cloud as he ran out after Kat, Vincent and Yuffie followed. They looked for Kat for about a half-an-hour then went back to the Seventh Heaven.

"She is already at the Shin-ra buildings by now." Cloud sighed.

"I thought that if she saw those pictures she might have remembered." Tifa sighed and looked over a Cloud who was flipping through the pictures.

"Ones missing, the one with me, Kat, and Vincent in it."

"Why would she only take the one?" Yuffie asked flopping down next to Nanaki.

"It could be that she only remembers you two. You did disappear for a long time, and when you returned Kat knew the both of you very well." He said to Cloud and Vincent.

"She knew all of us well." Tifa said.

"In Kat's world everyone there knows us, there we are idols to them." Vincent said.

"Ya I guess that could explain it." Yuffie said.

"I think that she will go looking for answers until she remembers something." Barret said.

Kat ran in the Shin-ra building going strait to Kate's room breathing hard. When she got in she saw Kate reading a book. Kat slammed the picture on the coffee table and asked half screaming.

"What is this! How can I have been in this picture!" Kate looked at the picture and set it back on the table.

"It was probably made to make you think that you and these rebels were friends."

"But how come I'm smiling in this?"

"Kat remember that they killed your parents and kidnapped you. They can make false pictures its not hard to do anymore."

"I'm sorry, it just seemed…familiar." Kat said picking up the picture and looking at it uncertain if it really happened or was made to trick her. That night Kat laid in her bed awake thinking. She waited until 2am and slid out of the top bunk landing softly on the floor. Kate was sound asleep. Kat quickly got her things and shoved them into a duffle bag. Kat looked back at the room incase she forgot anything. Once her mental check of her items was done she quietly opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Kat turned to see Hojo standing behind her.

"Laundry. Hojo, what did you do to me when you 'saved' my life?" Kat asked her eyes narrow.

" Nothing complicated, I'm sure you have run into Chaos once or twice. I simply gave you a modified version of him to you."

"Chaos, you mean the thing that the man in the red cape can turn into?"

"Yes, Vincent without the Materia that is now in your arm he would have been under Chaos's control. He couldn't control the change, that's what made you so special. You used the added Jenova cells to keep your Chaos under control. But to call upon its power whenever you wanted you still needed the Materia." Hojo had a creepy smile on his face as if he was proud of what he had done to Kat.

"So that means you never did this to me to save my life. That I was just an experiment?"

"Yes you were an experiment, just like Vincent and Kate were. But the president didn't want you to go insane or have to have years of rehab so he promised that if you were sufficient then I would never see a lab again. You are my finest work and I am ashamed to see what the president is using you for."

"He isn't using me, because I'm not going to be here long enough to even get one of his missions done." Hojo let out a small laugh that sounded like a cough.

"So my other project is running away too. Pity I had hoped to see your other side. I'm sure I will some time."

"Tell me about Kate, what did you do to her?"

"I tried to make her like you, but I gave her to many Jenova cells and during the night she went into a state of coma. It turned out that her Jenova cells were killing her and that a balance between both Jenvoa and the stagnant Lifestream was to much for the human body to handle. By adding more Jenvoa cells she wouldn't die but she wouldn't be a successful project either. Now she is a Turk and useless."

"You must be loving this talk, having your own project ask you about what they are. You make me sick." Kat spat and walked past him. He glared at her and said.

"I know how you can regain your memories." Kat stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Your lying, you said it yourself there is only time that can help my condition."

"There is a treatment that I can give you. It takes a few weeks but you will remember everything that you forgot." Kat glared at him and said in a low hiss.

"And what? Let you take me down to those labs and come back not knowing what else happened during this treatment. I can find another way." Kat said and started to the doors again, Kat walked out of the building not listening to what Hojo was saying. Almost immediately after Kat got out of the building a siren went off leading Kat into a full run away from the Shin-ra building. The siren could be herd through Midgar many people woke up complaining about the noise. Vincent who was sitting on the roof of his house turned his attention to the main city where the noise drifted from.

Author's Note: Sorry it took forever had writers block lol. Please review I love to hear whatyou have to say about my fan fic. p


	18. A Kiss to Remeber

A Kiss to Remember

Kat was near the outskirts of the city and gasping for air.

"You there! What are you doing on my property." Kat turned to see an elderly man holding a shovel in his hands.

"Please, I need help. Shin-ra is looking for me." Kat said in a hurry.

"Like that's true." He snorted.

"Please, believe me. I was used as a project they gave me a number on my arm." Kat said playing to part of the defenseless kid that was taken and tortured.

"Prove it." The man said. Kat sighed and walked into the light and showed him the number on her arm.

"Who was there?" A woman's voice came from the house as an elderly woman walked out her grey hair pinned up. When she saw Kat she put her hand over her mouth, it was clear she had seen Kat's eyes.

"This kid claims to have been kidnapped by Shin-ra and was used for some project." The man said still not believing Kat.

"Come in child, that is a terrible fate." The woman said beckoning Kat in.

"Becky we can't let in every kid with a story." The man said gripping his shovel.

"Look at the poor dears eyes, she wasn't born that way I can guarantee you that." The woman said grabbing Kat's arm with wrinkled old hands and pulled her in. The house smelt like old people and everything had a western look to it. The woman had lead Kat to the kitchen that was in a neat order with everything in rows.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" The woman asked in a pitying tone.

"I just need transportation so I can get out of here." Kat said acting like she knew where her home was and was leaving Midgar behind for good.

"So you need to go somewhere, where is this place your going? Home no dough but where is it?" The man asked as he walked in.

"I am going to where my people live, so I guess… The Forgotten City." When Kat said this they paused just looking at her.

"Dear, I don't know how long Shin-ra had you in their labs but no one lives at the Forgotten City anymore. There are no Cetras left."

"But…I am a Cetra so they aren't all dead."

"Well kid, if what you say is true then Shin-ra is going to use you as a weapon. So I guess that I can give you our Chocobo to use. He is old but not as old as us."

"Really, thank you. But…I don't know how to ride a Chocobo."

"Then its good your first time will be on old golden." The man said walking out of the kitchen, Kat followed him out to a shed in the backyard. Inside was a Chocobo with dull yellow feathers, the bird was calm even with Kat coming into the shed.

"Ok so all you really need to know is that to turn right or left you pull the reins right or left. To stop you pull back and to get him going tap his sides some. The man said putting a saddle on the chocobo that was happy to be getting out. They helped Kat get on and then said.

"Don't worry about bringing him back, we have no use for him anymore.

"Ok, thanks for your help." Kat said pulling the reins to the right and started away from the city and from the Shin-ra company. It wasn't long until Kat was speeding towards the Forgotten City pushing the old Chocobo to its limits. It wasn't long before Kat was going through shimmering trees of the old forest around the city. The yellow bird was breathing hard but refused to slow down at all enjoying the speed and freedom it gave him. When the Forgotten City just came into view the bird started slowing down with exhaustion.

"Come on its not much farther." Kat said kicking its sides a little, the bird sped up a little then started to slow down again. Kat gave it another tap with her feet. The bird sped up but instead of slowing down it kept going faster. The Chocobo tripped on a rock and started to go chest first into the dirt a horrific screech was let out before Kat was thrown off its back and rolled to a stop near the water around the alter. Kat looked back at the Chocobo thinking it would get up and shake off the dirt covering its yellow feathers but the bird didn't move. It was dead. Kat's shock from being thrown off the bird was wearing off and the pain was setting in, her forehead had a long cut across it and her arms and legs were covered with cuts and burses to be. As Kat was getting up she felt cold metal on her neck and froze.

"What do you want?" a familiar deep voice said.

"Sephiroth?" Kat said and felt the metal be pulled away as Kat got up. Sephiroth sheathed his sword and looked at Kat's expression. Kat was trying to remember Sephiroth but the only that came up was the picture.

"Kat what happened to you?" He said looking shocked by how beat up Kat was.

"Fell of the damn Chocobo." Kat said pointing to the dead Chocobo.

"Oh, but where is Vincent or did something happen and you two had to separate?"

Sephiroth noted her confused expression, Kat was about to start talking when a weird feeling came from her cut on her forehead. Kat put her hand to her forehead and felt smooth skin and some drying blood but no cut.

"Um… I can't remember anything Sephiroth. I just remembered this picture was missing someone and I was showed your picture and it rang a bell." Kat said looking at her other injuries disappear then took out the picture of Kat with Cloud and Vincent and showed it to Sephiroth. He looked at it and said.

"Kat this is you with Cloud and Vincent. So you can't remember anything?"

"Right, I'm not sure how you even know my name." Kat said putting back in the duffle bag.

"Then why are you wandering around?"

" I am trying to remember what happened, and I thought that finding you would help." Kat said letting her duffle bag drop to the ground.

"Well lets reintroduce you to some people you know then." Sephiroth said walking back towards the Forgotten City. As they were entering the building the sound of someone crying came from a room down the hallway. Kadaj leaned against the door frame and said to someone in the room.

"Why do you have to be such a cry-baby?" Kat stood there looking at Kadaj for a while, his features were so similar to Sephiroth's that it was like they were brothers.

"Don't cry Loz." A smooth calm voice said from in the room. Kadaj looked over at Sephiroth and stopped leaning on the door frame and greeted him.

"Big brother, and…Kat." Kadaj said noticing Kat. The sound of the crying stopped when Kadaj said Kats name. Yazoo appeared at the door and smiled and said.

"Hello Kat, we haven't seen you in a long time." Yazoo looked like he was deep in thought for a moment and was about to say something when Sephiroth interrupted.

"What was Loz crying about this time?" Yazoo looked at Sephiroth and said.

"Same old thing, he thinks we were being mean."

"cry-baby…" Sephiroth muttered walking into the room, Kadaj and Yazoo followed him in. Kat walked to the door and hesitated for a moment then her Kadaj call from inside.

"Are you coming sister?" Kat froze "sister"!? When did she have siblings?

Kat looked into the room and saw Kadaj, Yazoo, and Sephiroth sitting at a table clearly waiting for her. Kat walked into the room and sat down, and asked.

"Um…how am I your sister? I mean I….Who are you two?" Kat asked noticing that Loz wasn't in the room. Kadaj looked confused and waited for Sephiroth to say something.

"Kat can't remember anything about us or anyone else for that matter."

"oh, well your our sister because of your Jenvoa cells in your body, we can sense that you have mothers cells or not. You don't have enough of mothers cells to be able to sense our family yet." Kadaj explained. Kat sat there as Kadaj explained how she was their sister. When he was done Kat was silent for a while and asked.

"So for this to have happened I must have been here a lot longer than a few days after waking up?"

"Yes, you were here for much longer than a few days."

Kat was silent for a few more minutes trying to swallow what she had learned.

"Kat…?"

"I need some time alone." Kat said getting up abruptly and walking out side. Kat stood at the waters edge looking out into the forest of shimmering trees thinking. For her to have been in this strange place for so long then her parents must have died before that. Kat's vision blurred with tears, how long had it been? Why couldn't she remember? What really happened to her? To her parents?

"Kat, are you ok?" Kat turned to see Vincent standing 5 feet behind her, tears streaming down her face.

"Why can't I remember?" Kat said quietly wiping away her tears for more to roll down her cheek. Vincent took a step towards Kat and she followed by taking a step back her boot splashing in the water.

"Your scared of me aren't you?" Vincent asked with a calm expression.

"I don't know who I can trust." Kat said ready to run at a moments notice.

"Then trust me, I am the person that knows you the best." Vincent said walking towards her, Kat didn't move transfixed by Vincent's crimson eyes (they are very dreamy).

Now Vincent was not even a foot away from Kat his eyes calm and focused on her.

"Kat, why are you so scared of me?" Vincent asked, Kat now noticing that she was shaking.

"Its not you but, that thing you can turn into." Kat said nervous at how close he was to her. Vincent smirked and said.

"You don't need to fear him, I have control. I wouldn't let him hurt you." Vincent said moving in closer then kissed Kat holding her close to him. Kat was freaked out by this but it felt so right to her that she didn't fight him. Instead Kat closed her eyes and relaxed some, somehow she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, and that he really did know her. When they parted Kat opened her eyes, and said.

"A kiss to remember, just like you Vincent." Kat said hugging him.

Author's Note: Yes I know my shortest chapter yet but I just wanted to get this up before much longer. So have fun with it and please review, also what do you want in the next few chapters? I am having trouble thinking of fillers for a while so I need everyone's help so send me suggestions.


	19. Friends to Enemies

Friends to Enemies

Vincent looked shocked that Kat remembered his name.

"Your memory is back?"

"Some….but there are still blank spots." Kat said hugging him tighter like he would vanish if she let him go.

I still don't remember how I got here or what happened to my parents….."

Kat felt Vincent's body tense up.

"Kat…."

"They're dead aren't they? You didn't kill them?"

"No Kat, we didn't kill your parents, and they are dead." Vincent said holding Kat tighter as she broke into a new way of sobs. Vincent gently stroked her hair as he held her.

From the building behind them Sephiroth starred down at Kat and Vincent glaring at them. Kadaj came up next to Sephiroth and asked following his gaze.

"Brother, why do you like sister this way?" Sephiroth sighed and said.

"Kadaj, it wasn't like I choose the way I feel."

"Why are you glaring at her then?" Kadaj said looking at Sephiroth's face.

"Not her, him." Sephiroth said in a bitter tone his glare hardening.

Shin-ra building

A figure walked into the Shin-ra build with a cloak on and hood up. The Figure was stopped by two guards. The figure took out a gun and pointed it at the first guard and said in a feminine voice.

"Take me to Rufus Shin-ra _now_."

The guard glared at her then said as he turned.

"This way." he lead her into the elevator and took her up to Rufus's floor and lead her to him.

"What is it?" Rufus asked in a slightly angered tone that he hadn't been forewarned about the girls arrival. The girl took off her hood and said.

"My name is Aya, and I can help you find Kat."

Rufus smiled and said.

"So you have herd about our little runaway project. What makes you think that you can find her?"

"I was her best friend, I know everything about Kat."

Rufus sat up a little at this comment and replied.

"So Aya what is it that you want to hunt down Kat for us?"

"To be invincible." A smile spread across Rufus's face and he said with a wave of his hand.

"Take her to Hojo." The guard nodded and lead Aya back to the elevator and took her down to Hojo's lab.

Forgotten City

Sephiroth glanced over Kadaj and said.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Kadaj thought for a moment then an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Steal her from him."

Sephiroth looked back at Vincent and Kat putting his foot on the railing he lunged himself from the building landing not feet away from them pulling Kat from Vincent's embrace and back behind him. Sephiroth then drew his sword and said.

"Kat he is a Turk he works for Shin-ra. I didn't think that you would trust him so easily so I stayed back and watch, but now he has gone to far pretending to love you." Sephiroth said to Kat not looking at her. Kat still had tears streaming down her face looked wide-eyed at Vincent.

"H-how could you?" She rasped.

"Kat-"

"Kat go! He is just trying to take you back to Shin-ra and get you under Hojo's knife again!" Sephiroth cut off Vincent. In his opinion it was a good story that he had made up in the matter of seconds that it took to get down to them. Kats lip shook with anger and fear.

"Go!" Sephiroth yelled to her. Half transforming in Kats urgency she sprouted her wings and her arms legs and the right half of her torso and face turned into Rage and quickly took off. Vincent went to run past Sephiroth and catch Kat only to be blocked by his sword.

"All you have ever done for her is make her suffer." He said lifting the blade to Vincent's throat.

"And what are you doing by lying to her?"

"I am saving her from you and Shin-ra, I know what happened to me there I know what they did to her. You only know the before and after you were asleep for the entire time that you were being changed."

Vincent was glaring at Sephiroth now his eyes hinting that he was close to his breaking point.

"You really thought you could protect her didn't you? Keeping her afraid of every dark area like Shin-ra was going to come from anywhere…"

"Traitor your going to get her killed."

"no Vincent you are." Sephiroth drew his sword back and attacked. Vincent changed into Chaos in a matter of seconds dogging the first attack but he got hit three times in a row after that. Vincent couldn't match Sephiroth for speed and continually got hit with the Massume and grew weaker. The fight carried on away from the Forgotten City and into the forest.

Kat

Kat did what Sephiroth told her and flew on in her half transformed body

_Kat we need to land and finish the transformation you cant last like this. _Rage said

"We can't stop, Vincent is a Turk and he can fly too. We have to get as far as possible." Kat panted feeling weaker by the second.

_Damn it Kat your going to get us both killed at this rate! Your still in full control of our body and your weaker than I am!_

" We have to keep g-o-in….g….." Kat said as her wings stopped beating and she fell towards the forest below.


	20. I would kill for you to love me

-1I would kill for you to love me

Kat fell down to the trees below only faintly awake. She hit the tree canopy crashing down branches snapping on the way then hit the ground with a rigged snap. Pain shot up Kat's arm and she fainted before she could take in anything else. Her body mingled half transformed on the forest floor. From the darkness whispers so faint they could not be herd as words. And from the darkness something advanced towards Kat.

[Meanwhile: at the Forgotten City

Chaos had made few strikes to Sephiroth as his wounds were healing slower than Sephiroth could dish them out. Chaos about to strike Sephiroth across the face halted when he halted with a slight gasp. Sephiroth smiled evilly as he pulled his Massume from Chaos's stomach. When the blade was free Chaos collapsed to the ground eyes wide with shock. Until he closed his eyes and changed back to Vincent not moving with the stab to his stomach still bleeding fluently.

"You should have given up when she couldn't remember you." Sephiroth said as he turned to the forest of glowing trees. "Now where did you go Kat?" He said heading back to the Forgotten City leaving Vincent to die.

[Shin-ra Labs

Aya walked into Hojo's lab and looked around with disgusted look.

"And who might you be?" Hojo asked looking up from his work. Aya looked at him and said with a slight grin.

"My name doesn't matter all you need to do is make me better than your little run away project. I'll bring it back for you then, it might even be happy to see me. We go way back." An evil smile came on Hojo's face and he said.

"I can get you done in a few days. But tell me where you friends with my latest project? I can't guarantee that she wont die when I am doing my tests."

"We were, but that thing betrayed me so I don't care what happens to it now." Aya said with a look of pure hate.

"Very well then, lets get to work."

[In the forest with Kat

From the shadows three Viera's walked out and stood around Kat.

"What is this thing?" One of the Viera's asked her comrades.

"It looks partly human." Another said.

"It doesn't matter what it is. If it is dead then we should just leave it hear." The last one said. A breeze went through the group with it carried the whispers of the trees.

.:_ Its not dead :._

The Viera looked at each other for a moment then one said.

"Then we will help this beast."

"This thing will leave when it regains its strength and will give out the location of our camp. We can't risk that." One protested.

"We made an oath to help those we found in need. Will you betray the very oath that gave you this refuge?" One said in a harsh voice. The Viera that protested sighed.

"Well lets get going." She said as she lifted Kat up her wings dragging on the forest floor as they went. Once at the camp Kat was taken into a shelter made of stone and dead tree branches. The next morning Kat woke fully human as she tried to sit up pain stabbed through her as a scab on her back was reopened. Clenching her teeth she forced herself up. Around her was a lush green forest camp filled with Viera going about their work. One was walking in front of the shelter that Kat was in with a basket of apples. He paused and looked at her. Taking an apple from the basket he tossed it to her.

" Go on and eat it human." Then he continued on. Kat took the apple and took a bite from it and was amazed. The apple was so much sweeter than any she had ever had.

_Don't think that the rest of them will be nice to give you any kindness like him. Its clear that they are cautious of us, they are probably hiding here from the world and the Viera city._

"Why would they hide from both worlds?" Kat asked in a whisper to Rage.

_When a Viera leaves the Viera City then they can never go back even if they become terrified of our world. So they made their own camp to substitute for their old home._

Kat frowned.

"That doesn't make since." Kat said to herself.

"No you don't make since. We found you as a half demon beast and now you are a human." A Viera with long hair and one ear spotted said as she sat down outside the shelter. (shelter has a roof just no walls)

"What? Oh…that's right…" Kat said looking down at her half eaten apple.

_Careful what you tell them. I don't think that they would like to know that the person they let into their camp is being looked for._

"Well what are you? You must be something from far off if the forest has never seen a human that can turn into a half demon." The Viera said.

"I'm a hu-…well I was human."

"Then what happened? How can you change race? That's not possible."

This hit a nerve in Kat.

"Shin-ra made me this way, all on the thought that I am a Cetra. They put me in those god forsaken labs and Hojo made me this thing I am now!" Kat yelled losing her temper.

The Viera around glared at Kat.

_Great job Kat you gave everything away._ Rage said. The Viera in front of Kat glared and stood up and said.

"You need to leave our camp. And if what you say is true then we cant risk you being here. Shin-ra will find you here and they will destroy everything we have done. You have to leave now."

"Take her to the end of our land then let her go back alone!" One yelled from across the camp.

"We should just kill her now! She will lead the Humans back here!" A male in armor said.

"What do we do now?" Kat asked Rage.

_You can't do anything so let me handle this since they seem to want to kill you._

"Ok I'll let you handle it." Kat said.

"Who are you talking to!" The girl Viera in front of Kat yelled. Then drew back in fear as Kat changed fully into Rage.

"_Now I don't think this is what being a good host is considered."_

"Leave our camp or we will force you to." the Viera guy in armor said as the others gathered around.

"_Well I don't think that I would tell Shin-ra where you are anyways. And I don't want to leave these apples aren't half bad. What if I don't leave?"_

"Then we will have to kill you." the Viera said taking a fighting stance.

"_One against 20? That's not very nice. I guess that you cant really let me have your apples now can you?"_ The Viera glared and were about to attack.

"_Fine fine I see I am not wanted. I'll leave now." _Rage said as she spread her wings and took off. Soon she was above the canopy of the forest.

"_See I told you I would handle it. Now want to go to the Forgotten City and see if Sephiroth took care of Vincent?"_

'And what choice do I have?' Kat said. Rage smiled and swooped down to the Forgotten City. When she landed she turned back into Kat. From where Kat stood she could see no one. Kat walked to the waters edge and looked at her reflection. She closed her eyes and sighed. Everything had gotten so complicated recently. Kat herd someone approach from behind her and she turned to see Sephiroth. Kat felt a pang of disappointment that Sephiroth was standing there and not Vincent.

"Kat are you alright?" He asked walking over to Kat.

"Where is Vincent?" Kat asked looking back at the water.

"When I left him he was badly wounded in the forest. I was only protecting you Kat."

Kats fists were shaking and she said in a bitter tone.

"Protecting me from what? Being caught by Shin-ra or from remembering my past by killing the man I love?"

"Kat-" Sephiroth was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it! You killed Vincent and are keeping me from my friends Sephiroth. And you know what I still don't love you!" Kat yelled making a run for it before Sephiroth could stop her. Kat slowed down once she was away from the Forgotten City. When she took a step forwards she was in the same white place with nothing around. Aerith spoke from behind Kat.

"Only you can do what will become clear Kat. Find Vincent, he does not have much longer."

"Aerith where is Vincent!" Kat said turning around to be back in the forest alone.

Kat looked around her for any clues as to where Vincent might be but she only saw the forest.

"Vincent!" Kat yelled hoping for a reply, none came.

**Rage help me! We have to find him.**

_Kat I cant come out every time things get hard you have to find him on your own._

Kat took off into the forest looking for Vincent or any sign of him. Kat got to the main road leading to the Forgotten City and saw on one of the glowing trees splattered blood.

Looking down the road Kat saw Vincent lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Vincent." Kat said as she ran over to him. She pulled his arm across her shoulders and started to drag his body back to Midgar. By the time Kat saw the lights of the city it was raining and Vincent's breathing was faint.

[Shin-ra Labs

"I told you I wanted to look the same way I was!" Aya yelled throwing a lab table across the room. Hojo glared at Aya and said.

"You were the one wanting to have the Jenova cells. You knew that it might happen."

"Damn it that thing isn't going to think that I just came here if my eyes are like this!"

"Then make up some tragic story of how you were taken here because you were looking for you friend and you had information or something." Hojo said getting back to his work. Aya glared at him then left slamming the door as she went. When Aya got back to the Turks rooms she went to the bathroom and locked the door. Looking in the mirror at her blue-green cat eyes she sighed. She had to think of a story that Kat would believe.

[Seventh Heaven

By the time that Kat got Vincent to the Seventh Heaven it was closed for the night. With Kats free hand she knocked none stop till she saw Tifa walk downstairs and see them at the door.

"What happened?" Tifa asked franticly as she helped Kat bring Vincent in.

"I just found him like this." Kat said deciding that she would tell them that Sephiroth attacked Vincent later. When Vincent was upstairs in the spare room everyone was up and helping cover Vincent's injuries. Yuffie and Cid even came over to help after Tifa called and told them what happened. Tifa had Kat stay downstairs at the bar while they tended to Vincent. Cid was there too and was supposed to pry Kat for information.

"So what happened to Vincent?"

"I found him like that in the main road to the Forgotten City." Kat said watching the stairs.

"Did you do that to him?" Cid asked wondering if Kat would almost kill him then bring him here.

"No."

"Why did you bring him here then?"

"I don't know." Before Cid could ask anything else Tifa walked downstairs and said.

"Well he is going to be here for a while with the extent of his wounds. But for now he should recover."

"Well that's good." Cid said. Kat sat there at the bar silent hoping they would just forget that she was there.

"Kat, why did you bring Vincent here if you think we killed your parents?" Tifa asked as Cloud and Yuffie walked back down stairs. Kat hesitated.

"I…I just remembered everything."

"That's great!" Yuffie said. Cid gave Kat a hard pat on the back and said.

"We knew ya would come to kid." Cloud just nodded.

" I'm going to go check on Vincent." Kat said standing up and heading to the spare room. Kat looked down at Vincent then went to the window and opened it and jumped out into the alley. Kat made her way back to the Forgotten City. Once there she saw no one so she went inside quietly.

"Brother you are going to kill them all just so you can be with Kat?" Kadaj said from the room Kat was standing next to.

"Yes. You wouldn't understand." Sephiroth said and opened the door to see Kat.

Aerith's words came back to Kat ' Only you can do what will become clear.'

"Kat." Sephiroth said when he saw her.

"Don't even try to explain what I herd to me I get it!" Kat yelled and turned to leave. Aerith's words were now making sense to Kat. Sephiroth followed Kat as she went outside.

"Kat you don't get it." Sephiroth said as he followed Kat.

" No I think I do get it. You want me to stay out here with you. You made that clear after trying to kill Vincent." Kat said facing him.

"Sephiroth leave her alone." Cloud said sword drawn and ready to fight. Cloud had only the main piece of his buster sword in hand the others were in the holsters on his back. Sephiroth looked at Cloud and said.

"What a perfect time to get started." Sephiroth drew his Massume and pushed Kat behind him. Before Kat could do anything Sephiroth attacked Cloud. Cloud drew another piece of his buster sword and attacked as well.

"Stop it both of you!" Kat yelled at them. That distracted Cloud and one of his swords was knocked out of his hand and over near Kat. And the battle continued with Sephiroth having the upper hand. It wasn't long until Cloud was knocked down and Sephiroth's blade on his throat.

**He is going to kill him!** Kat thought frantically. Then she realized looking down at Clouds buster sword piece what she had to do.

"Cloud it has been a while since we fought. And you disappoint me. I thought you might be a challenge to kill." Sephiroth drew his sword back to finish off Cloud when he was hit in the side. He looked down as saw the part of Cloud's sword he knocked away deep in his side. He backed up some and dropped his Massume. Kat was behind him her hands covering her nose and mouth. She was crying. The last thing Sephiroth saw was Kat crying for him. Then he died collapsing to the ground. Cloud got up and retrieved his sword from Sephiroth's side.

"Come on Kat." Cloud said leading her away from Sephiroth's body and back to his bike. Cloud took Kat back to the Seventh Heaven. When they went inside Tifa asked noting on the fact Kat was still crying.

"What happened?"

"Tifa, Kat needs to be alone for a while." Cloud said taking Kat to the spare room where Vincent was.


	21. Haircut

-1Haircut

Kat was sitting in the corner of the spare room when Vincent woke up. As he sat up Kat didn't even look over at him.

"Kat is everything alright?" Vincent asked noticing her change of behavior.

"Everything is fine. You should rest, I'll tell them you woke up." Kat said with no emotion as she got up and left the room. Everyone was talking down at the bar. It was midday and there were people coming in to get lunch. Kat walked downstairs and over to Tifa.

"Vincent woke up."

"That's good you should go spend some time with him." Tifa said with a smile hoping to cheer up Kat. No one had been told why she was acting the way she was.

"No, he needs his rest." Kat sat down at the bar as Reno and Tseng walked in.

"Tifa can I get a beer?" Kat asked not even acknowledging the two Turks in the bar.

"Hey," Tseng said to Kat as he started to walk over. "your coming -" He stopped talking as Kat gave him an icy glare and pulled out Vincent's Cerberus from her jacket.

"No I am not going with you. Try and make me and I'll kill you." Kat said in her cold voice that was so rarely herd. The people in the bar started to leave putting the gil they owed on the tables. Tifa gave Kat a beer and walked over to Tseng and Reno.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bitter tone. Tseng looked away from Kat for a moment then said.

"Get us two beers…and we wont take her for now." Tseng said sitting at the bar away from Kat. While Tseng and Reno drank their beers Tseng keep looking over at Kat to see if she had the gun in hand.

[Shin-ra building

"Damn it get out of there!" Rude yelled at the bathroom door in the Turks area.

"Aya come on! Rude is going to lose it!" Elane yelled at the bathroom door.

Aya opened the door slightly glaring at them and said.

"I was only in there for a few hours. I don't see your panic." Aya pushed the door open and left. Rude practically jumped into the bathroom and closed the door. Elane followed Aya glaring at her.

"Just because you know how to find the project girl doesn't mean you get to push us around like you own the place." Aya turned and gave Elane a cold glare.

"I don't own the place. Only thing I am interested here is getting Kat back and leaving that thing that infested her body her as Hojo's dear pet." Aya left the room with Elane starring at her confused.

[Seventh Heaven

Kat got up putting a few Gil on the counter and walked out of the Seventh Heaven. Tseng said something to Reno and they paid and followed Kat out. Kat walked to a notice board and pretended to be reading it. When she herd Tseng get close she turned and brought her leg up and kicked Tseng back. Reno got his Electric Rod out and turned it on. Kat followed her kick by a punch to the face sending Tseng back cussing. Kat turned in time to dodge a swing by Reno. Kat punched Reno in the floating ribs. Tseng shot at Kat the bullet grazing Kats cheek taking the skin where it barley touched her with it. Kat took Cerberus from her jacket and shot Tseng in the shoulder and the gut. (3rd shot missed [Cerberus is a 3 barrel gun) Reno hit Kat in the side with his Electric Rod, the electricity traveled to the Cerberus and burnt Kats hand making her drop it. Reno who was taking in the glory of hitting Kat didn't see Kat hit him in the gut knocking the air out of him and then hitting the nerves in the side of his neck sending him to the ground. Kat picked up Cerberus again and pinned Reno down Cerberus pressed against his chest. Reno looked up at Kat who had a crewel smile on her face. Her red eyes were as cold as ice.

"I should just kill you now. End one of my troubles right now."

"Damn it get off me." Reno cussed. Kat was about to pull the trigger when she herd a familiar voice breaking her icy focus and sending her eyes wide.

"Kat let him up." Kat looked up to see Aya standing by Tseng.

"Aya-" Kat stopped when she saw Aya's eyes.

"What did they do to you?" Reno took advantage of Kats distraction putting her face in the dirt and taking Cerberus away from her. Elane and Rude showed up. Rude helped Reno hold Kat down while Elane went to help Tseng.

"Aya! Don't just stand there and let them take me! I'm your friend!" Kat yelled.

"I'm sorry but you aren't my friend with that thing in you." (she means Rage) Aya said as she watched Reno cuff Kat. When they lifted Kat up she started kicking. She got a good kick to Reno before he hit her with the Electric Rod making Kat cry out in pain. Kat's body went num after that. Kat just looked at Aya and what she had become. She had betrayed Kat let Shin-ra take her. Kats thoughts went back to Tifa in the bar. Kat wondered why Tifa hadn't helped her when the other Turks came. Were they all just giving Kat to Shin-ra? Were they tired of having to help Kat stay away from them? Even Vincent? Kat was taken away back to the Shin-ra labs.

[Inside Seventh Heaven

When Kat walked outside Vincent had come out of the spare room and was trying to make it down stairs. Nearly falling Tifa caught him.

"Vincent what are you doing? You aren't strong enough to be up walking." Tifa said taking him back upstairs.

"I want to see Kat. I herd Tseng here."

"Vincent they left Kat will be fine. She has your gun." Tifa said taking Vincent to the spare room.

"Now stay here, you cant help Kat at all if you cant walk." Vincent sighed Tifa wasn't going to let him leave yet and he knew that something must have happened before the Turks left. Tifa walked down stairs and looked to the front of the shop expecting to see Kat and there was no one there. Tifa ran out front and saw blood on the pavement.

At this time Cloud was just getting back.

"Cloud! Kat's gone!" Tifa said as she ran over to him.

"What?"

"I left Kat for a few minutes to get Vincent back upstairs and when I came back she was gone. Tseng and Reno were here when Kat was she had Vincent's gun I thought that nothing would happen."

"We can't tell Vincent about this yet. Hopefully we can get Kat back before he is up and walking again."

"Cloud, Vincent is going to be up and walking by tomorrow at the latest." Tifa said. Cloud took out his phone and called Cid.

"Cid start calling everyone to meet at the bar as soon as possible. Kat has gone missing, we think Shin-ra got her again." Cloud then called Barret up and told him the same thing he told Cid. In an hour everyone was at the bar and quietly discussing what they should do.

"Well its clear we gotta break in to Shin-ra and get the kid out." Cid said.

"We can't just walk in and ask where they are keeping Kat." Yuffie said.

"Unfortunately Yuffie is right, we can't just walk in fully armed." Barret said.

Upstairs Vincent sat on the window sill listening to what the meeting was about.

**Think we could get her back?**

_Depends, how do you plan on getting in?_

**They will recognize me if I just go there and I can't use brute force at the moment with my injuries.**

_So what do you plan to do then? It is kind of hard not to notice you._

**Then we will infiltrate Shin-ra. Its not like I don't have my Turk ID card.**

_Well Valentine I never knew you were up for something this sneaky like this. But I think it would work. _

**Then its settled. Lets get back to the house to get ready.** Vincent turned into Chaos and took flight back to his home. Once there Vincent found his Turk suit and ID card. Then he took the scissors to his hair cutting it to the way it was before Hojo did the experiments on him. Vincent looked at himself in the mirror remembering the old Vincent.

_Don't forget your eyes._ Chaos reminded him. Vincent put on a pair of sunglasses and left for the Shin-ra building. Once there he walked in and the woman at the front desk just glanced at him then went back to her work. Vincent we to the elevators and went down to the labs. When he got down there a man in a lab coat said.

"What are you doing down here Turk?"

"I have a message from the president for Hojo."

The man looked at him for a moment them pointed to the door leading to Hojo's lab. He is in there. Don't waist his time he needs to get to work on the project now that we have it back. Vincent opened the door to see Kat chained to a chair while Hojo was out. Kat glared at Vincent not recognizing him.

"What do you want? Let me guess Rufus wants something else done to me?" Kat said in a vile tone.

"Kat calm down its me." Vincent said taking off his sunglasses.

"Vincent, I knew I would have some attempt to get her out but I didn't think you would make it this far." Hojo said in his creepy calm tone. Vincent turned to the door way where Hojo was standing.

"Hojo I am taking her with me." Vincent said glaring at him.

"Fine with me, she is done now." Hojo said walking over to Kat and unchaining her. Once she was free Kat tried to attack Hojo but was held back by Vincent.

"Kat leave him."

"Not after what he did to me!" Vincent pulled Kat out of the room and too the Elevator. Once inside and heading up he let her go.

"Kat what did Hojo do to you?"

"All he did was give me about a dozen shots then left." before they could talk more they reached the ground floor and Vincent glanced at the front desk there was no one there. Vincent took Kat to his place and asked.

"What happened to you? You have been different since Sephiroth attacked me."

"When I found out what Sephiroth did to you I got you to Tifa then I went back to the Forgotten City. Sephiroth was planning to kill every so he could take me. Cloud had followed me and they started to fight. And when Sephiroth was about to kill Cloud…I-I killed him." Kat said tears streaming down her face. Vincent hugged her, Kat rested her head against Vincent's chest. After a moment Kat looked up at Vincent's face and smiled.

"You didn't cut your hair strait."

"Haven't cut my hair in 20 years what do you expect?" he smiled at her.

"We should tell Tifa and everyone that we are fine." Kat said.

" Do that in the morning for now go to bed." Vincent said letting go of Kat. Kat nodded heading upstairs to the room that Vincent let her stay in. Vincent went to the basement. Down there he had his coffin, an old leather couch with a coffee table in front of it. And a few tables with dim lamps on them. He sat on the couch still in the Turk suit. Almost an hour later Vincent her the door to the basement open. Kat walked downstairs and saw Vincent watching her. Kat walked over to Vincent and was about to speak when he said.

"Its ok." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him and he kissed her. When they parted he whispered.

"This is your home too." They continued kissing and Vincent pulled off Kats jacket she had on. Kat started unbuttoning the shirt that Vincent had on. It wasn't long until they were both unclothed. They spent the night together.

[next day

Kat woke first with Vincent next to her on the couch. She brushed some of his unevenly cut hair out of his face waking him. He smiled at her and kissed her before sitting up. Kat sat up too and said.

"I love you." She put her head on his smooth chest. Vincent hugged Kat tightly. Kat put on Vincent's button up shirt that acted more like a short cut dress while he just put his pants back on. They spent more time just sitting with each other. A sound came from upstairs and before they could do anything Cloud walked downstairs and saw them.

"Hey Cloud is he-"Tifa asked as she walked downstairs and stopped talking when she saw them.

"What are ya two doin dow-" Cid asked as he too walked downstairs and saw Kat and Vincent.

"Damn Vincent what did you do just jump the Kid?"

"Can you guys like, go back upstairs and let us get dressed?" Kat said. They went upstairs without question. Kat and Vincent started getting dressed.

"This is just perfect. They aren't going to drop this." Vincent said.

"Well what did you think they would do after seeing us? Pretend they saw nothing?"

"I wish they would…" Vincent said. Once they were dressed they went upstairs and saw everyone waiting expecting and explanation of what happened.

"Well? How do you explain that?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa its simple, Vinny boy here is a hound." Cid said he seemed to be the only one not freaked out by what happened. Vincent glared at Cid clearly not liking him trying to "help" with the matter.

"What do you think happened down there Tifa?" Vincent said leading Kat out the door. Before they could stop Vincent he picked up Kat changed into Chaos and took off. Kat didn't complain she didn't want to explain that either. Tifa had become a mother to Kat and Kat a daughter (adopted tho)to her. Kat was glad to be with Vincent flying away from their problem at the moment even if he was in Chaos's form.

"Chaos, Vincent can hear whatever is said that you hear?" Kat asked.

"Yes, he can. Why?"

"Well Vincent we didn't really think it would go as far as it did and well we weren't protected, so could we like keep this quiet?"

"He says he would prefer it that way."

_You know what will happen if what your scared of happening did happen right?_ Rage said.

**Ya I know what will happen.**

When they landed Kat looked at Vincent's hair and said.

"We need to get your hair fixed."

"Yes, I guess so." Vincent said. They made their way to a hair parlor and Vincent got his hair fixed while Kat got her hair cut to mid-back length where her hair was all black. When they left Vincent's hair looked much better than his makeshift hair cut.

[Seventh Heaven

"That hound finally got her." Cid said. Tifa sighed and said.

"Lets drop the topic ok, I don't want them to feel like we are going to pester them about it."

"I agree with Tifa, lets just leave it be." Cloud said as Vincent and Kat came into the bar.

"So Vincent you got your hair cut. It looked a lot more choppy when we saw you earlier." Tifa said trying to keep from the incident earlier.

"Yes well I had to get Kat out of the Shin-ra labs and that was the best way in."

[Shin-ra Building

"You let them just leave?" Rufus said looking at Hojo enraged.

"Catching her again wont be any trouble. She cant transform unless she is in life threatening danger."

"You suppressed her powers? So she is now like she was?"

"Yes, so catching her again shouldn't prove difficult for the Turks."

"Provided Tseng lives it shouldn't be any problem. You can go." Rufus said to Hojo as Aya walked in.

"You said that you would get rid of that thing in her. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you, her other half has been suppressed."

"You were going to let her come home. You lied to me."

"Her home is here not in your town or wherever you came from."

"Fine, I am going to find her and take her back to Japan." Aya said and was about to leave but was stopped by Rufus talking.

"There is no place called Japan in this world. So you came from the other world like our little Cetra. You are going to lead us to the place you got here. And then you are going to tell us how to get to your world. Then, after that you are going to help us take control. After you do that I might let you be with our little Cetra."

"No." Aya said and went to walk out again but the way was blocked by Reno, Rude, Elane, and Kate.

"No I think you will." Rufus said with a smile.

Author's note: Please review and tell me what you want to see in the fanfic and I'll try and get the idea's into the story. I don't mind constructive criticism but no flares.


	22. A new rule

-1A new rule

"That lying bastard!" Aya yelled throwing the heap of twisted metal that was her bed frame. She had been locked up down in the labs where the other projects were. It was farley dark and Aya couldn't see in the other cells but she didn't feel alone whether there were cameras or people in the area. Aya pulled up the bed frame and threw it again but cutting her arm with a bit of sharp metal that sent her cussing. She sighed and sat on the mattress that was on the floor in the back of the cell.

"What did they promise you?" A voice whispered from across the hall. The voice was hoarse yet smooth. Aya went to the bars and looked across the hall to the cell where the noise came from. There was something there, something not human. It shifted to look through the bars to show its face. It had a long face that was thin with black eyes and white pupils , bluish tinted skin with fangs extending from it's mouth.

"That I could take my friend home with me." Aya answered bewildered by the thing that she was talking to. It opened its mouth revealing other sharp pointed teeth.

"Oh, well it sounded like something….more important." The thing said with a hint of sorrow to its voice.

"What would you know about importance!" Aya yelled flopping down on the floor of her cell.

"You let them change you for one person. Not 20, or 50, or even 100. Someone as young as you knows not what they should give their humanity for."

"Oh well if you are so smart why are you down here?" Aya retorted. The ting looked grim and replied.

"I gave myself to Shin-ra's projects to save my village of 350 friends and family. To save them and my wife with her unborn child. There was a plague and it was spreading through my village fast. Shin-ra had promised to help them if I gave myself to their experiments…" The thing paused for a moment then said.

"none of them survived, not one. Shin-ra didn't lift a finger to help." Aya looked at the thing with pity now it was human and now looked nothing like a human.

"I was mad at first, like you are now, but over time it did no good to fight and destroy things. Now my rage smolders, I have been here for longer than I can recall." Aya sat in silence for a long time unable to look away from the suffering thing. The question bubbled up to the point where she had to ask.

"What is your name? Mine is Aya." She scooted closer to the bars.

The thing didn't speak at first it appeared to be thinking.

"My name?" It shook its large head from side to side. "It has been far to long for me to remember my name. Here I am referred to as 'Number 13'" Before Aya could talk again Number 13 shrank back into the shadows his white pupils the last thing to disappear in the darkness. Down the hall a door opened and someone walked down the hallway with a cart that had a squeaky wheel. Aya shrank back to sit on the mattress. Rufus Shin-ra stood in front of Aya's cell with a cart that had numerous things on its one Aya recognized as a tazer.

"Now Aya lets make this as simple as we can. You tell me where the location of the portal is or I have no problem having you tortured." Aya noticed that on the other end of the cart was Hojo and Rude. Aya looked at the cart again but stayed silent. Rufus sighed and gave Rude a signal to begin to torture Aya. Rude first shot Aya with the tazer to take her down. Aya withered on the floor as the electricity flowed through her. She kept silent through the torture methods applied to her. Hojo was there to make sure Aya didn't die. Aya gave in after an hour.

"The crater…" she gasped still coughing from a good kick to the ribs. Rufus smiled now that he was getting results.

"Where at the crater?" When Aya didn't answer right away Rude gave her another good kick making Aya spit blood.

"t-the center." Rufus was pleased with the answers Aya gave and then said to Rude.

"Kill her." As he said this a bright red claw appeared just over his shoulder then disappeared quickly stabbing through Rufus's back and exiting through his stomach. Wide eyed he coughed up blood then went still. Hojo was looking across the hall at Number 13's cell horrified he made to run when Rufus's body was flung at him taking him down. Rude backed up in the cell drawing his gun and shot at Number 13 there were some bright sparks as it glanced off. When he saw his shot had no affect Rude ran for it. Number 13 made no effort to stop him.

"You still live?" Number 13 asked withdrawing his long tail with the bloody claw. There was a loud groan from the bars at he swept them aside easily with his clawed hand. Number 13 emerged from the cell, his skin was all a pale blue and he had large red spikes jutting from his back. The way he walked resembled that of a horse. He had spines and claws that were all the same red color. From the top of his head and extending to the beginning of his tail was a black mane. On his head were two large bat ears that were stable with red horns growing right next to them. He turned over to where Hojo had just gotten Rufus's body off him. He was covered with blood. Number 13 pinned Hojo down with one enormous hand red claws resting around Hojo.

"You have the same smell as the ones that made me this way." Number 13 said with clear rage in his voice. Hojo could only look up at the great beast with aw. Then Number 13 crushed Hojo under his hand flattening him as if Hojo was the person that made him that way. Aya had gotten up holding the bars of her cell door for support. Number 13 turned to her and said in his normal calm voice again.

"I will take you from this place. You are not only protecting your friend but also your home." He walked over to Aya and knelt down so Aya could get on his back.

"I can carry you but there is nothing I can do if you injure yourself on my horns they are poisonous." Aya nodded and got on his back. Number13 went through the larger hallways where the horns wouldn't catch and get him stuck. They made it to the stairway with a line of Turks and guards waiting to head them off.

[Seventh Heaven

Vincent kept a hand around Kat's waist now that they were "out". They had no idea what Hojo had done to Kat while she was at the labs for that short time, so Vincent had gotten over protective. They talked about what Hojo could have done with a few injections, Cid didn't talk apparently trying to not bring up what happened that morning.

"I don't feel any different." Kat commented later on when Yuffie had come over. Cid burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yuffie asked.

"It's nothing Cid is just drunk again." Vincent said glaring at Cid when he stopped laughing. Kat sighed and continued.

"The thing that concerns me is that Shin-ra has made no attempt to find me or Vincent since."

"I herd something went wrong down in the labs," Yuffie said then continued.

"Loads of people were hurt, but no one knows who yet."

"Maybe one of the projects got away." Cloud said who until now had been silent.

"Only one way to find out. Though I am not to wild about going back, but we need to know who we are still fighting here." Kat said standing up, Vincent got up too.

"Fine, but Vincent I think you should search they skies while we take Kat over by foot." Tifa said.

"I can fly Tifa, and I think that me flying is safer than walking with you guys." Kat said.

"I agree, on foot she can easily get trapped in some place where she cant get away." Vincent said. Tifa sighed in defeat.

"Fine go by air we will go on foot."

"They should probably head out the back, it wouldn't be wise for them to change in the street." Cloud said, it was clear who supported Vincent and Kat being together and who didn't. Tifa hated the idea seeing Kat as a child still, where Cloud was all for it knowing that Vincent didn't fall in love or even a slight crush easily. Cid, well Cid was the one who couldn't help but find the couple funny.

"Ok lets go." Kat said walking towards the back with Vincent at her side holding her waist.

"What's going on?" Yuffie asked clueless as to why Vincent was so at ease around Kat.

Tifa sighed.

"We'll tell you later." Out back Vincent changed into Chaos quickly. Kat was focusing as hard as she could to changing but didn't.

**What? Why cant I change?**

_I don't know? Your asking me?_ Rage replied.

"What's wrong Kat?" Chaos asked. Kat looked up at his golden eyes and sighed.

"I can't change and Rage doesn't know why." Kats voice cracked on the last word. She kicked the metal trash can that would on any other day have been dented severely, it merely scooted along the pavement. Kat let out a chain or cusses as she held her foot, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm useless! I always have to be saved. I'm good for nothing!" Kat cried just having a total mental breakdown. Chaos turned back into Vincent and said.

_You get to handle this._

"Kat that's not true-" Vincent was cut off.

"Isn't it! What good have I done anyone since I came here! What good am I doing now?" Kat insisted heading for the back door to be cut off by Vincent.

"Where are you going?" He asked getting a little irritated.

"I'm going back inside, move." She said trying to push past him, Vincent grabbed Kats arm holding her there.

"Let me go!" Kat insisted.

"No you wanted to go to Shin-ra to see what happened and we are going." Vincent said changing again into Chaos. Chaos grabbed Kat's under arms and took off lifting her up.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kat yelled looking at the shrinking ground getting dizzy.

"Vincent I am seriously going to barf." Kat said in a calmer tone.

"Just hold on we are almost there." Chaos said flying faster. Chaos set Kat down on top of the Shin-ra building she sank to her knees holding her stomach. Chaos landing changing back to Vincent.

"Kat are you alright?" Vincent asked kneeling down next to her, Kat answered with her upchuck reflex. Vincent grimaced but held back Kat's hair.

"We need to get you back to the bar." Vincent said still holding Kat's hair back.

"Just fly low." Kat said forcing herself up dizzy. Vincent took Kat back to the Seventh Heaven flying low stopping when she felt like she might throw up. Vincent lead Kat inside to the upstairs bathroom. Kat buried her head in the toilet heaving while Vincent searched for a hair band. When he found one he tied Kat's hair back then went to call Tifa.

"Tifa we are at the bar, but Kat is really sick… Just vomiting so far….No I haven't given her anything yet…Yeah her hair is tied back…Alright see you soon." Vincent said hanging up the phone. When Tifa and everyone got back to the bar they walked in to the sickened smell of bile and they were greeted by the sound of Kat heaving. Tifa hurried to the back bathroom where Kat and Vincent were.

"Its just been getting worse." Vincent said as he flushed the toilet for Kat.

"Cloud get some towels!" Tifa yelled to the main bar while going through the medicine cabinet and pulled out some sleeping aids, and fever reducers.

"Kat you need to take these." Tifa said holding the pills and a glass or water to her. Cloud came down with 2 white towels in hand. Tifa took one and cleaned Kat's face and then had Cloud get the other one wet with cold water. Kat reluctantly took the pills and held them in the best she could.

"She is burning up." Tifa said putting the cold towel to Kats forehead.

"Take her up stairs and make sure that there is a bucket next to her bed or something." Tifa said letting Vincent take her. The pills got Kat into an uneasy sleep. Down at the bar Tifa was spraying air freshener around to get rid of the smell.

"So what was going on with Shin-ra?" Vincent asked from his seat in the corner.

"Something happened, an experiment got out or something. The main point is that Rufus Shin-ra and Hojo were both killed along with at least a dozen guards. That's not what worries me though." Cloud said pausing to take a drink. "There is already a new president of Shin-ra. There was a speech, she said that she planned to follow through with all projects Rufus had going prior to his death."

"All projects? There must be something big going on, bigger than them wanting to experiment on Kat." Vincent said. At that moment Kat began screaming in pain. Vincent rushed upstairs to see what was going on. There was a crash herd and Vincent yelled down.

"She is having spasms!" Cloud and Cid went upstairs to help Vincent. Tifa was about to follow when something at the front of the bar caught her attention. A large mass was blocking the street light. Its head bowed down to look into the bar. It pushed on the door slightly and then the glass shattered . It withdrew its head eyes closed as the broken glass slid off its large snout. Tifa was backed against the bar starring at the thing in the doorway.

"C-Cloud!" Tifa called up not looking away from the thing. Cloud came down and froze when he saw the thing with its head through the door way. Kat was still screaming upstairs.

"Don't fear me. I seek your help." The thing rasped. Cloud walked towards the door some and saw that on the things back between the red horns coming from its back was Aya passed out and beaten up.

"Tifa help me with Aya." Cloud said rushing outside to pull Aya off the things back.

[up stairs

Kat screaming with pain as the spasms came. Vincent rushed up to see what was going on. He yelled back something that Kat couldn't understand or hear through her screams. He ran in grabbing her arms to hold her down as Cid and Cloud came through the door to help. Cid cussed and held Kats legs down while Cloud helped Vincent. Tifa called Cloud and he left cussing. Vincent and Cid had to use all of their strength to keep Kat from hurting herself. Kat screamed again it was like her was feeling all of the pain she felt when she was first being changed at the labs. Kat looked up at Vincent wishing for his warm embrace yet there was only pain. Then the light began to fade the pain lessened but was still there. Vincent was fading as well. It was as if he was the light leaving Kat.

"No…don't leave." Kat called to Vincent who was still fading until everything went black.


	23. The calm before the storm

-1The calm before the storm

When day came Kat was asleep in the guest room. Everyone was downstairs helping Aya. There wasn't much they could do besides patch her up and hope she woke up.

"Who was screaming last night?" Number 13 asked his head through the back door of the bar. He was to big to fit through the doorway.

"That was Kat. She was an experiment of Shin-ra's as well. We have no idea what is wrong with her." Tifa said drinking a cup of black coffee.

"When she got sick, was it just vomiting?" Number 13 asked.

"Yes, then she seemed to be getting better. But when you came she started having spasms." Vincent said listing her symptoms.

"Did Shin-ra inject a series of chemicals into her recently?" Number 13 asked stretching he neck in the door way a little further. Vincent tensed up.

"Yes, what does that have to do with her being sick?"

Number 13 shook his head and said.

"They were trying to suppress her powers. The chemical combination is close to a poison for the body. The body does what it can to get rid of the chemicals but they would already be in the blood stream. So the body starts to have spasms that it cant control. Then the chemicals do what they were meant to do or kill the person trying."

"What!" Tifa exclaimed. Vincent practically flew up the stairs to check on Kat. Everyone else was shocked, Cloud was the first to speak.

"How do you know this?"

"Because that's what Shin-ra did to me and many of the other experiments built for war. I was the only one to survive." Everyone was worried when Aya woke up. They turned to her. It took Aya a moment to remember what happened then she sighed.

"Oh thank god."

"What's to thank?" Cid growled. Aya looked at him them replied.

"Rufus, and Hojo are dead. So the plan to take over Earth is gone." They all starred at her Cid cussing up a storm.

"Aya, the new president of Shin-ra plans to continue all of the projects Rufus was doing." Tifa said. Aya bolted up.

"We have to go! We have to stop them from finding the portal!"

"Aya calm down! We cant go with Kat in her current state." Cloud said.

"What? Where is she?"

"Kat is in the guest room" Marlene said walking down stairs.

" but something is wrong. Vincent went in a locked the door, He said that she was out of control." Cloud, Tifa and Aya went upstairs. Marlene went to follow them but Cid kept her down there.

"I want to help." She complained.

"Kid if four people cant help Kat then you cant."

"Vincent unlock to door." Cloud said but he couldn't hear anything from the room but the sound of wind. He rammed the door till the lock broke and the door flew open slamming against the wall. Vincent was shaking Kat trying to get her to wake up. Everything in the room was blowing around like it was the open desert in a storm. Cloud , Tifa, and Aya started to make their way to the bed where Kat and Vincent were. They were having trouble staying balanced with the wind swirling around the small room. Bolts of blue lightning starting jumping around the room. They seemed to be coming from Kat but she didn't looked like she felt it. When the three got to the bed they saw that Kats eyes were partly open. The lightning was hitting everything in the room, then it all stopped. The wind and lightning was gone but there was a strange light coming from the window.

It was the same light that was in-between the worlds. Then they hit the other end of the portal. There was a loud booming sound as dust flew in the shattered window along with a steel beam thrown threw the wall tipping the bed over sending everyone into the middle of the room. Marlene screamed from downstairs and Tifa scrambled to get up. Once into the hallway there was debris all over the place. Tifa half slid down the stairs to find Cid pushing a wood beam off of himself and Marlene next to one of the bar stools. Number 13 had been forced into the back of the bar. Where he had been before there was a hole letting in pale light and a cold breeze. Tifa walked towards the light and was looking down about 3 stories at people gathered around the building. There were sirens going off all around. People were helping others get out of the building. There were police with megaphones telling people to back away and not to go back into the building. There was snow covering the ground and more was beginning to fall. Cloud made his way to Tifa and looked out in disbelief.

" But this is Kats world. The only portal was at the Northern Crater."

"What the hell do you mean this is Kats world?" Cid asked looking out.

"This is where Kat came from. Where me and Vincent disappeared for those months." Kat, Vincent, and Aya came down and looked out.

"Are you saying that Kat made a portal?" Aya asked helping Marlene get to Tifa.

"But that means that Shin-ra now has two portals to go through." Aya groaned.

"No, the portals need to be exactly alike on both ends," Kat said. "But I somehow brought the entire Seventh Heaven with us so there is no portal opening on the other end."

"We have more to worry about than portals right now." Number 13 said as a rescue worker found a way into the bar. He yelled when he saw Number 13.

"Don't fear me human." Number 13 said as more rescue workers came in. They all looked shocked at what they were seeing but ignored Number 13.

"Come on we need to get you out of here the building is collapsing." As the man said that the building shuddered and a groan came from the beams above separating the rescue workers from the rest of them.

"We have to help them!" Kat said as the building shuddered more. Number 13 pushed aside the steel beams and the rescue workers ran out and over to Tifa and Cloud.

"We have to jump." Cloud said to Tifa.

"Jump! Are you crazy we will all be killed." One of the rescue workers said.

"Get on my back humans." Number 13 said standing next to the opening in the building. People below screamed and pointed at him. The workers had no choice but to do what Number 13 said. Once they were on his back holding onto one of his horns he plunged out of the building holding on through windows and climbed down. Cloud picked up Marlene and jumped as well. Tifa, Kat, Vincent, Aya, and Cid were left.

"Come one lets go before we all fucking die." Cid said grabbing Aya's arm and jumping with her. Tifa jumped as well.

"Our best chance is to jump." Kat said watching as Tifa landed on her feet.

" Or we can fly." Chaos said picking Kat up and gliding down.

"Chaos how can you be in this world? The other portal wouldn't let your or Rage come through."

"I figure your portal was different from the first one. Not that it matters now." Chaos landed and instantly turned back into Vincent. ( note his hair is about ear length now it grows fast) People were shying away from Number 13 but the rescue workers were thanking him.

"Kat we have to get to Square Enix." Aya said as a reporting crew rounded the corner.

"Why?" Kat asked not really wanting to go.

"Shin-ra knows about the portal they are coming to this world to take over." Aya said desperate.

"Ok lets go." Kat said and was about to leave when a reporter grabbed her arm.

"Miss care to explain what happened today? Do you know what that blue dragon thing is?" Kat shook off the reporter and started running towards Square Enix main building.

"Number 13 we are going to the 10th floor." Aya said as she ran in the doors and to the stairs. The elevator was to slow for something this important. When they got to the 10th floor Number 13 was there with guards around him.

"Don't shoot him!" Kat yelled. The president looked over at the Final Fantasy characters that just entered his office.

"Don't move!" A guard said pointing his gun at Kat.

"Put your guns down. I am in no danger from them." The president said.

"Why did you come back?" He asked Kat.

"Shin-ra is planning on taking over this world" Kat said out of breath from the run up the stairs.

"How did you all get here?" He asked. Not dropping the topic that he interrogated Kat on last time.

"I opened a portal that destroyed itself ok?!" Kat said.

"Then why do you think Shin-ra can still come to this world?"

"There was more than one portal." Aya said. "I went through the existing one to find Kat and well Shin-ra found out about the portal and plan to bring an army through to take over."

"And why have you come to me about this?" The president asked bored.

"You are the one that made the Final Fantasy games! Cant you close to portal!?" Aya yelled.

"No I cant." The president said glaring at Aya.

"He didn't make the Final Fantasy. He just found it, he found a portal. That how he has been making the games. He cant control the portals he just found one by chance." Kat said glaring at him.

"Smart girl. No I didn't make the Final Fantasy world I just turned it into a game. That way everyone knew about it but no one would think that there was a way to go there. The portal I had found died off with some change in the receiving end of the portal. I haven't found another one since." There was a shudder as if a low flying jet was passing over head. Out the window an Air ship way traveling south of Mt. Fuji. Kat ran to the window and looked down at the street. There were regiments of SOLDIERs and other ranks of the Shin-ra army. There were Chocobo riders and other animals from Final Fantasy.

Kat and the others watched as some of Japans soldiers were shot down. The ranks of the Shin-ra army broke and the war began.

"We need to get down there." Number 13 said.

"Then lets go." Kat grabbed one of the guards guns. Vincent grabbed Kats waist and they dove out the window. Kat looked at Vincent as they fell knowing it might be the last time they were this close.


	24. Love and Loss

-1Love and Loss

When they landed they split up. Kat shooting the 3 closest targets then taking out one of the Chocobo riders. Kat was riding the Chocobo as she shot Shin-ra army members. She saw Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Number 13, and Aya fighting a group. Kat looked around she didn't see Vincent anywhere. A shower of bullets came from an Air ship that was passing over head. It mostly took out Shin-ra fighters for they greatly out numbered Japan's forces. A group of B2bombers passed over head from America they helped in the battle by showering the people below in bullets. Kat's Chocobo was shot down by a grunt. Kat jumped from the bird shooting soldiers as she went. The group that was blocking Kat's view of Tifa, Cid, Cloud, and Number 13 disappeared. They were all fighting but the world seemed to stop when a SOLDIER trusted his sword through Cid's back.

Tifa turned wide eyed as she saw Cid fall.

"You bastard!" Aya yelled shooting the SOLDIER multiple times in the chest. The window of bodies closed around the group again. Kat tried to make her way to her friends to help Cid, but she was pulled back.

"Kat come on!" Kat turned to see Lucrecia pulling Kat away from the battle and into an ally way.

"Lucrecia let me go. I want to help them!" Kat yelled.

"Kat there are more SOLDIERS coming through the portal you need to close it. You are the only Cetra left." Kat knew she was right but she didn't want to leave her friends behind.

"They will be fine. Please you are the only one that can close it."

"Fine." Kat said turning towards Mt Fuji. Once they got there they saw that the fencing was torn down to make way for the army. Kat couldn't use the main path up the mountain so she was forced to climb the side where there was no path. It was a steep climb and the ash wasn't packed down. When Kat got to the top Lucrecia was no where in sight. Kat looked down into the crater the portal went up more than it did across. The entire thing was shimmering blue as SOLDIERs and Air ships came through. Kat got as close as she could without being seen. Now hidden behind a rock not 20 feet from the portal she stopped. She had no idea how to close a portal. She starred at the portal unblinking willing it to close but it didn't. Kat lost hope that she could close it. She was taken into the white void again with the smell of flowers Aerith said.

"Don't give up, you know you have the power." Kat turned around to look for Aerith but was back at the crater. Kat tried again willing the portal to close but nothing happened. She gave up she couldn't close it. She thought of all the people that would die because of it, all the people that were already dead. She thought of Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Aya, Number 13, Marlene, and Vincent. Everyone that meant something to her would die. Tears now streaming down Kats face she looked down at the ash. She hated Shin-ra she hated the portal she just wanted it all to stop. She herd some of the SOLDIERs start talking franticly. Kat looked up the edges of the portal had the blue lightning around it. Then the portal that was growing dark blue burst blue clouds extending out over the city. The compressed feeling that Kat got when going through the portal came but with more pressure. The blue clouds surrounded her when it cleared she was sitting in fresh snow. Thousands of people standing around her. Kat looked around and saw that everyone that had come from the Final Fantasy world had been taken back the portal gone. She was surrounded by people in blue suits all identical to one another. They shifted letting someone pass through them. Kate walked out of the crowd looking down at Kat.

"Well if it isn't the little project that Rufus was so interested in." Kat got up and looked around her she didn't see any friendly face.

"Looking for someone?" Kate stepped to the side and a SOLDIER threw a body out from the crowd.

"Maybe him?" Kat looked at the body, it was Cid. Lifeless in the snow.

"I was going to let you all be buried together but I think he would look lovely hanging in the center of town. Don't you think so?" Kate said not looking at Cid her cold eyes intent on getting a reaction from Kat. Kat was shaking with anger. Not only did she get Cid killed but she was also going to dishonor him by displaying his body in town. Kats body molded into Rage. She lunged forwards slashing Kate across the face knocking her down. The SOLDIERS started shooting at Rage hitting other SOLDIERS in the process. Rage grabbed Cids body and took off. She had bullet holes through her wings and many had grazed her skin. She flew over the Seventh Heaven but it wasn't there only up turned dirt was left. Rage continued to Aerith's church. Rage descended through the hole in the roof landing on the hard wood floor. She set Cid down then turned back into Kat now on her knees at Cids side crying. Kat didn't even notice that almost everyone was there. Kat looked up seeing Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, Number 13, Aya, and Lucresia.

"Tifa take Marlene out of here." Cloud said turning the child away from Cids body. Once Marlene was outside Cloud asked.

"What happened all of the sudden we were all here."

"I closed the portal…." Kat said looking down at Cid again. Aya pulled Kat up.

"Kat come on we need to move him."

"No! You cant take him!" Kat said pushing Aya away falling back to her knees.

"She was going to put him in the middle of town."

"Kat we aren't going to do anything but bury him." Cloud said pulling Kat away from him and over to one of the benches. Cloud used Materia to have a grave formed in the flower inside the church. Kat looked over thinking she would see the healing water come up but there was nothing but dry dirt. Cloud lowered Cids body into the grave and filled it again.

"I'll go and trade watch over Marlene." Lucresia said walking outside as Tifa came in. She slumped down in the bench crying. Kat got up and made to go outside she couldn't stand being in the church any longer. When she got to the door she herd Lucresia talking.

"Hello Vincent." Kat looked through the gap between the doors Lucrecia and Vincent were standing in front of the church while Marlene was playing off to the side.

"Lucrecia. How-" Vincent was cut off.

"Does it matter?" She said hugging Vincent. Kat turned away not wanting to see or hear more. Kat walked back towards the flowers with a new stream of tears.

"Kat what's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Kat yelled changing and taking off through the hole in the roof.

[outside the church

When Lucrecia hugged Vincent he pushed her away from him.

"Lucrecia I don't care for you that way."

"Why not? I care about you this way" She said holding his hands. They both turned when they herd Kat yell and they watched her fly out of the church.

"Sad that some people cant find love like us." Lucrecia said.

Vincent pushed Lucrecia away and followed Kat. Kat landed in front of Vincent's house not even realizing that she went that way. Vincent landed next to her.

"Kat what's wrong?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I saw you and Lucrecia hugging. Why don't you just go back to her?" Kat said turning away from Vincent.

"Because I love you." He said pulling her into a strong hug that she couldn't get out of. Kat struggled and when Vincent's grip loosened she pushed him away from her and back up some in a defensive stance.

"I know how you feel about her. She wants to be with you now so go back to her. You two can get married and when you have children I'll come and see Sephiroth's half siblings." Kat said. Vincent looked hurt by what she said. In truth Kat wanted to run off with him and forget everything that happened before but knew she couldn't.

"Kat I don't love her, not anymore." Vincent said taking quick steps towards Kat, before he could pull her into a hug she drew a small gun and put it to his chest stopping him.

"Kat…" Was all that Vincent could manage to say the agony he was feeling that she didn't want him near her was overwhelming.

"Vincent just stay away from me." Kat said in her icy tone that developed after Sephiroth's death. Kat turned and went in full run changing and taking off leaving Vincent. He just watched her go with a pain in his eyes like all of the people he cared about die by his hand.

Kat flew to the Forgotten City knowing all that was left of Sephiroth and the only comfort she could get would be there. When she landed the place seemed dull not the beautiful glowing it had been before. She went inside and found a room that was currently vacant. She didn't know where anyone was or if Kadaj and his brothers were still there. It seemed forever since she saw the three and she wanted to see them all so much right now. What Kat wanted more than that was to hear Sephiroth's voice again. Kat was crying again when she herd voices from the hallway and someone walked in the room she was in. Kat looked up and saw long silver hair draped over the shoulder of a tall man. At first she thought it was Sephiroth then with a wave of new tears she realized it was Yazoo.

"Kat!" Yazoo exclaimed when he saw the sobbing mess in the corner. Kadaj and Loz came in to see what Yazoo was talking about.

"Kat, are you alright?" Kadaj said, all three were on their knees around Kat now. Without saying anything she lunged forwards at them and pulling them into a hug tackling them in the process. When they escaped from her hug they helped her to a chair.

"Where is Sephiroth?" Kat said tears stopped flowing now. Kadaj looked over to Yazoo and Loz then back to Kat.

"Um….this way." He said walking out of the room and down the hallway. Kat followed with Yazoo and Loz behind her. Instead of going outside Kadaj went to another room with a single bed in it. On the bed was Sephiroth looking as if he was just asleep and not dead. Kat walked over to him with disbelief by now his body should reek of death but he smelt no different than if he was alive. Kat brushed some hair from his face her fingers touched his skin and he was warm. Sephiroth's eyes opened halfway looking up at Kat then as if recognizing her he was wide awake. Jolting upright Sephiroth looked at Kat in alarm.

"Sephiroth…" Kat said and hugged him tightly, she wasn't sure how he was there warm and alive but he was. Sephiroth hugged Kat back knowing that he had won part of her heart from Vincent.


	25. Will he ever die!

-1Will he ever die!

Kat stayed with Sephiroth for a while always dodging his questions about why she came alone.

"Kat you need to tell me what happened." Sephiroth said following Kat out and next to the pool of water where Kat found the white Materia.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Kat said not looking at him.

"Because you haven't said anything about Vincent or anyone since you got here, and no one has come looking for you." Sephiroth said stopping at Kats side.

"Nothing happened." she said flatly.

"I know something did happen. You can tell me or I can go find Cloud and ask him what happened." Kat turned and glared at him.

"Don't you dare." She said glaring at him.

"You know I will. Why wont you tell me? Did you get in a fight with Vincent?" He said regretting it when he saw pain flash through Kat. She turned away from him and said in a shaking voice like she was on the edge of tears.

"Yes." Sephiroth pulled her into a hug and brought then pulled her to the ground to sit with him.

"What happened?" He said as softly as he could pulling her into a tight hug. Kat explained what had happened and her fight with Vincent. Sephiroth used all of his self control to not get up and go to kill Vincent for what he did. In Kats story he had hugged Lucrecia.

[With Vincent

"Vincent unlock the door!" Tifa yelled at the basement door in Vincent's home. Vincent didn't reply he hadn't left the basement since Kat put the gun to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone and he wanted Lucrecia to leave but she wouldn't.

"Come on Vincent open the door! Kat is missing, don't you care about her anymore?" Tifa said trying to put him on a guilt trip. Vincent was temped to yell a sharp retort but he didn't say anything. He was hoping that they would leave him alone if he just didn't talk. Tifa was the only one trying to get him to come up now. Everyone else was just waiting around his house.

"Tifa he isn't coming up." Cloud said leaning against the wall. Aya, Lucrecia, Marlene, and Yuffie were in the kitchen talking. Number 13 had gone to see what had become of his home land. The door of Vincent's home was opened and Sephiroth walked in. Cloud and Tifa froze and starred at him. Sephiroth was unarmed not trusting himself to not kill Vincent when he saw him.

"What do you want!" Tifa yelled at him. Sephiroth merely said.

"Vincent." Cloud went white remembering his time in Japan. Sephiroth sighed at Clouds response and said.

"Kat needs to talk to him."

"You know where Kat is?" Cloud asked.

"She came and found me. I didn't go looking for her." Sephiroth said pushing Tifa away from the basement door.

"That doesn't explain how you are alive." Tifa said bitterly. Sephiroth tried to open the door, when he found it locked he stepped back and kicked it open and walked down.

"Vincent get up!" Tifa herd Sephiroth yell.

"Why should I!" Vincent retorted.

"Damn it, Kat needs you now get your ass up!" Sephiroth yelled, followed by a loud bang. Yuffie, Marlene, Aya, Lucrecia came over to the hall way to see Vincent walking up the stairs and Sephiroth behind him. Vincent glared ahead and Sephiroth's eyes scanned the group and froze on Lucrecia.

"Sephiroth!" Lucrecia said and walked towards him as if to hug him. He stopped her by grapping her neck and said in a low hateful tone.

"Don't touch me." Then he let her go and continued out with Vincent.

[Kat

Kat looked all around the Forgotten City for Sephiroth and Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo followed her the entire time trying to keep her occupied and not go looking for Sephiroth. Kat turned to the three crossing her arms she asked.

"Alright, where is he?"

"We don't know. Why don't you have some dinner?" Kadaj said trying to change the subject.

"I'm not hungry." Kat said not letting him change the subject.

"Kat you haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday and that was barely anything!" Yazoo said.

"You are going to starve." Loz said putting in his two cents.

"She said she wasn't hungry." Vincent said as he walked up with Sephiroth. Kat looked at Vincent then Sephiroth.

"Alright talk." Sephiroth said as Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo slipped away. There was a long silence then Kat said looking at Vincent with sad eyes.

"There is nothing to say."

"Kat, you know that I love you." Vincent said taking a step towards her, Kat took half a step back holding her elbow in on hand and looking down she said.

"Do I? Lucrecia is back now, and she wants to be with you."

"That doesn't mean I want to be with her." Vincent said.

"I haven't seen you pushing her away either." Kat said.

"It's like she came back from the dead, what do you expect me to do?" Vincent said raising his voice he began to talk again before Kat could reply.

"Its not like I'm the one who put a gun to your chest. You act as if I am trying to hurt you. What do you want from me?"

"To tell me that you love me!" Kat said turning and running in the building.


	26. Cant win for losing

-1Cant win for losing

Kat sat on the floor leaning against the door to the room tears hot against her face.

"Kat…I'm sorry, I know it makes up for nothing….But that is all there is to say." Vincent said to the closed door. He waited a moment for a reply but none came. He turned and walked outside.

"Well that went well. I only brought you here to help Kat and you just hurt her more." Sephiroth said leaning against the side of the building. Vincent looked back at Kat's room she was watching them from the window her face still wet with tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I have to go….stay with her until she is ready to talk to me." Vincent said looking back at Sephiroth who had a smirk painted on his face.

"Don't worry, I am in no rush for her to leave. " Vincent just gave a small nod of acknowledgment and left. When Vincent was gone Sephiroth went up to Kat's room and knocked twice on the door. Kat opened it up half way when she saw that it was Sephiroth she stepped back letting him enter.

"Vincent said that he wants you to stay here until you are ready to talk to him."

"I don't talk orders from him." Kat said looking to the floor.

"I know, you can stay here as long as you want. I am not going to make you do anything you don't want." Sephiroth said with a smile. He and Kat talked for a long time after both of them sitting on the floor next to each other.

"I just don't know what to do, now that Lucrecia is back its like he cant decide who he loves, and now I am not sure I love him." Kat said trying to explain for Sephiroth how she was feeling.

"You don't have to love him." Sephiroth said leaning in a kissing Kat. To Kat the kiss was warm and soft, she let her eyes close as the kiss lasted. The kiss was sweet but held a bitter half that didn't feel right. Kat opened her eyes and pulled back when Sephiroth put his hands on her shoulders. Sephiroth looked into Kats eyes with blue green fire. He loved her and it was clear but it all felt wrong to Kat. Standing up quickly Kat looked at Sephiroth's intent gaze at her.

"You can stay here with me Kat, you wouldn't have to cry again. I would never hurt you like he has." Sephiroth said standing.

"No, I cant, I wont." Kat said backing away from him.

"Kat I can give you anything you want." Sephiroth said walking towards her.

"But you cant." Kat said standing her ground. "You cant give me Vincent's love, and you cant make me forget him."

"I'm sure I could make you forget him." Sephiroth said with an evil smile.

"I don't love you!" Kat said that killed the blue green flames in Sephiroth's eyes and looked at Kat then said.

"Then you should go back to who you do love." He and walked to the door. "If you tried to forget him, you could love me." He continued out. Kat sighed her stay with him was over. Kat walked back to Midgar and it was well into the night when she got back. There weren't many people on the street and many of the people that were out still were guys in groups of 2-3. They all seemed to notice Kat walking alone. But when she looked at them they quickly turned away with fear. Kat walked along the road ways and made for the church. As she passed where the Seventh Heaven was she noticed that it was being rebuilt. The wood and steel frames were up and the bar was forming walls. Drywall was in parts of the lower level and the stairs leading to the upstairs that had a floor were polished. Kat smiled as she remembered all of the good times she had in the bar. Even thought it would never be the same she still was happy that it was being rebuilt. Kat continued on to the Church still thinking about happier times. When she got there the door was closed. Kat opened one door pulling it silently open. Inside was like a camping group that was sleeping under the stars. Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel were asleep in a little group. Aya and Lucrecia were in another group. Kat looked around not seeing Vincent with them. Kat sighed he probably didn't want to talk to her anyways. Kat sat in the back of the church and wondered what she was supposed to do now. She closed her eyes and was taken into the white void where she had encountered Aerith. Aerith appeared before Kat this time.

"Kat, I cant help them anymore. I cant stop their pain." Aerith said looking off the to right, Kat followed her gaze and saw Tifa, Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel all asleep as they were in the church. "I cant help any of them." She continued as hundreds of other people appeared around her and Kat.

"What?" Kat turned her head and was back in the Church.

**Nothing is making sense anymore…**

_I don't think it should. Not yet at least._

Unable to sleep Kat went back to where the Seventh Heaven was being rebuilt. She had learned how to make a stick building stand on its own in art class. So she thought that she might be able to help with the rebuilding. To Kats amusement there was an instruction manual on how to build buildings called Building for Idiots . Kat worked through the night and into the next day.

"What do I get to do today Cloud?" Marlene asked eagerly.

"Marlene you are polishing the wood until we get the walls up." Cloud said as they rounded the corner they looked at the Seventh Heaven with most all of the walls up and the beginning of a roof started on the upper floor. As they all approached the building they herd hammering from inside. As they walked in they saw Kat working on getting a piece of drywall up.

"Kat!" Marlene cried and ran over to Kat.

"Wow Kat you work fast." Tifa said looking around at the duplicate of the old bar forming around her.

"Ya well I wanted to help out. And it was easy with the book." Kat said gesturing to the book on the bar counter that still had the plastic wrapping over it. Kat smiled as she notice Clouds face redden some. The group worked through the day and got the bar build. All that was left was painting and putting everything in place. When they were taking a break Tifa said.

"Kat I'm sorry but all of your stuff you brought from your world went with the Seventh Heaven when it went through the portal."

"Tifa don't apologize this is my world now. Why should I know about my world anymore?" Kat said putting down a paint tarp while Marlene got the paint can.

"Lets finish up." Cloud said as he finished cocking the windows. Tifa, Kat, Marlene, and Aya painted the first floor then went upstairs. Cloud, Yuffie, and Lucrecia got the bar and tables in place then filled the shelves with glasses and liquors. Yuffie left around mid-afternoon to get something. Everyone was done and seated around the bar when Yuffie came in supporting a stumbling Vincent. He reeked of alcohol and when he saw Kat he tried to walk on his own to her.

"Kat…" He said in his deep voice that was now jumbled up. He fell forwards and Kat caught him. He somewhat got his balance and pulled Kat into him.

"Hell he is totally smashed." Aya said pulling out a chair to one of the tables where Kat lead Vincent and he flopped down. He tried to pull Kat down with him, Kat pulled away from him and he frowned.

"I am just, just trying to make you happy and….and I love, you." He said trying to pull her to himself.

"He needs a place to sleep this off." Cloud said shocked to see Vincent, who never really drank, completely drunk enough to not realize that there were other people around besides Kat and that he wasn't alone with her.

"I'll take him to the Church." Lucrecia said stepping forwards. Vincent seemed to notice her because he stood and pulled Kat to him and hugged her to his chest. Looking at Lucrecia he said.

" slut your not worth gil or nuthin." Everyone in the bar looked shocked at what Vincent said besides Vincent. Lucrecia was pissed.

"Fine, I see what you like now Vincent. Well I hope you don't regret this later." Lucrecia said walking past him and slamming the door on her way out. Vincent seemingly more stable now said to Kat.

"Come on we are goin." Vincent pulled Kat out of the bar with him and walked the opposite way of Aerith's Church.

"Vincent where are we going?" Kat asked surprised as he pulled her up into his arms and took off flying.

"Don't you want to go home? Or can you not wait that long?" Kat looked at him completely confused as to what he was saying. He laughed when he saw her face and continued.

When he landed he still held Kat him his arms and he kissed her. Kat would have tried to push him off her when his legs gave and they both fell to the ground. Kat sat up and waved her hand in the air around her to clean the dust. Vincent had passed out when they fell. Kat sighed and got up supporting Vincent she made her way to the house. Struggling to get the door open Kat dropped Vincent it the first chair she could get to. Vincent even though he was so drunk that he was unable to walk looked completely peaceful. Kat got up and went to the stairs and pulled out her phone. She cursed silently as the power bar was blinking telling her it was almost out. Dialing Tifa's number up anyways Kat called.

"Hey Tifa its me Kat. Just wanted to tell you that Vincent and I ended up at his place…No he is fine, he fell asleep when we got here…Ya I am fine…..Tifa?…." Kat looked at her phone it dropped the call and was turning off.

"Stupid battery."


	27. Phones, Cats, Rings Oh My

-1Phones, Cats, Rings Oh My

Kat flipped her phone closed and sighed, everything was so messed up anymore. As Kat turned back to Vincent a creek came from the upper floors. Kat whipped around and looked to the stairs, there was nothing. As Kat approached the stairs she could hear faint sounds of something moving. Kat started up the stairs looking back at Vincent to make sure he was still there. Kat looked back up the stairs and continued. As Kat got to the top of the stairs another sound came from her room. It was like something hard moving across the floor. Kat grabbed the cold handle of the door and turned it.

( Seventh Heaven)

"What was that about?" Cloud asked as Tifa hung up the phone.

"Kat and Vincent ended up at his place." Tifa said with a hint of concern.

"This is really weird, isn't it?" Yuffie said leaning on the bar. Cloud and Tifa looked at her with confusion. "Well think about it, Kat ended up taking the entire Seventh Heaven to her world and to the center of an apartment building. A war breaks out and then ends in what fifteen minutes. Then she disappears and when she does come back we find Vincent drunk. Seriously when have we ever seen him have more that one or two drinks? And now they are together again. You would think that they would be clinging to each other but they are shying away. Something happened that they aren't telling us. Whatever happened is starting to make things really weird around here. Not to mention Shin-ra has practically disappeared since we came back. The only word we have of them being back is what Kat said about the new president planning to put Cid's body up in town." Yuffie paused and looked at both Tifa and Cloud. Aya was upstairs with Marlene.

"Yuffie has a point, Vincent is acting like he has forgotten that he ever loved Kat. Before the war he came to me and asked me how he should propose to Kat. What happened to change him wanting to marry Kat?" Cloud looked genuinely shocked at what Tifa said. Yuffie turned a redish-pink color.

"If he was going to ask Kat to marry him he must have given it a lot of thought. You know him, he never rushes things." Cloud said.

"Well he thought about it enough to go and buy a ring." Tifa said as Yuffie who was playing with the plastic cover of the Bar fell off her seat.

"A ring?!" Yuffie exclaimed as she got up. Aya walked downstairs and asked.

"What about a ring?"

"Turns out Vincent was going to ask Kat to marry him." Cloud said like he didn't care.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Aya asked sitting at the bar with them.

"Well Vincent and Kat haven't really been normal around each other. We figure something happened and they got in a fight or something." Tifa said giving Aya a soda.

"You would think that after all that has happened they would have forgiven each other." Aya said opening the soda with a pop of the can.

"You would think so." Cloud said in a tone that was indifferent.

[Shin-ra

"Damn it, find me that portal!" Kate yelled at a group of SOLIDIERS, they saluted and walked off.

"Damn she is creepy when she gets pissed." Reno said to Rude. The two were standing at a distance from Kate looking at her.

"And you complained that Rufus was a pain in the ass." Rude said as they followed a group of SOLDIERS through the camp at the northern crater.

"Why can't they find it. What happened?" Kate asked herself as she paced her boots crunching in the snow. "When we all came back here the only person alive that was against me was Kat." Kate stopped pacing her face molded with rage. "That damn girl caused this." Kate stalked through the camp fuming with rage. When she saw Reno and Rude walking behind some SOLDIERS she called them back.

"Yes president?" Rude said as the two reached Kate.

"Get the other Turks and go hunt down that Cetra. She is the one who fucking closed the portal and she is the one who can open it again."

"Right away." Rude said and turned Reno followed.

"So we are lookin' for the project again."

[Kat

Kat pushed the door opened looking into the room she saw nothing but what should be there. Something warm and soft brushed her leg, when Kat looked down she gave a yelp of surprise. At her feet was an over fed over groomed Chibi.

"Chi!" Kat said picking up the cat and hugging him. Chi gave a small meow.

"Kat!" Vincent yelled getting up the stairs as fast as he could in his state.

"Vincent its Chi." Kat said turning to him in time for him to trip and take both of them down. Chi managed to jump out of Kat's arms before they hit the floor.

Kat sat up and brushed her hair out of her face when Vincent started laughing. Kat looked at him he was just laying on his side hair in his face laughing.

"That cat makes you smile more than I do." Kat didn't share his enthusiasm she just stared at the floor. Vincent sat up and looked at her.

"Kat, I didn't mean to make you sad." Vincent said now seemingly sober.

"Its not your fault Vincent." Kat said with a tone of anguish.

"Come on, smile or I'll put Chi in a tutu and dye his fur pink." Vincent said as Kat literally burst out laughing. Vincent smiled and pulled her in a hug. Vincent let Kat go when Chi pushed his way between the two. Kat smiled and scratched behind Chi's ear sending him into a purring frenzy. Vincent just watched as Kat scratched Chi's ears.

_Might as well do it stud._ Chaos said to Vincent. Vincent sat up completely into a kneel and pulled the little velvet covered box from his pocket.

"Kat, I know we have had things hard for a long time. I questioned my love for you, and have come through." He opened the box revealing a gold ring with a single diamond on it. Kat who was looking at Vincent with shock gasped. "Kat will you marry me?"


End file.
